


Murder Mystery Irl (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by grantedArdor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Danganronpa fangame, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fanganronpa, Major Character Injury, Self-Insert, Toilet-Bound Hanako Kun references, homosexual supporting cast, takes place at the same time as thh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantedArdor/pseuds/grantedArdor
Summary: This is basically just a Danganronpa game me and my friends did over text that my girlfriend created. The first chapter is shitty character summaries and talents, and each chapter after that is a chapter of the game. I’ve grown attached to it, but maybe that’s cause I play it. Anyway, I hope you don’t get emotionally attached to it and then suffer when your favorite dies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Shitty Character Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I spent so fricken long on this that I wanted to post it here. I have a few more stories I’m writing so I’ll post a real thing again soon. If a sequel to the YTTD 7/11 au counts as a real thing. I actually finished another song fic if anyone wants to see that. Anyway, onto Danganronpa: Spicy (I promise that’s not its name my girlfriend told me to use it and I’m not exactly known for serious titles)

Avery  
Ultimate Lawyer  
TBHK Hanako simp (co-writer of kinnies chaos killing and Keiji’s sexy arms, we love her)

Pavi  
Ultimate Taekwondoe Master  
Good at punching kids

Lily D  
Ultimate Bassist  
Co-Protagonist

Sarah  
Ultimate Actress  
Has approximately 42 kids in her basement

Adrienne  
Ultimate Clairvoyant  
Doesn’t want to be here (she edited the transcript, we love her)

Estelle  
Ultimate Arsonist  
Has definitely committed arson irl

Alison  
Ultimate Bully  
Exactly what it says on the tin

Ella  
Ultimate Party Animal  
Her vibes are immaculate

Elliot  
Ultimate Engineer  
Co-Protagonist and whole ass mood

Sam  
Ultimate Writer  
Sane, until she’s not (me. This is me. Still call me Silver tho please)

Lily F  
Ultimate Psychic  
Is the murderer

Melody  
Ultimate Artist  
Last, but not least in the slightest


	2. Prologue: Murder School, Middle Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the actual beginning

Hope’s Peak Middle School. It was admittedly not Hope’s Peak Academy, but it was your first step to getting there. That has to have been a lie, you’d been working on your skill since day one. Practicing and perfecting and repeating that process over and over again. It was exhausting but as soon as you looked at the school that stood before you, you knew it was all worth it. You too, your first steps to your new life but as soon as you stepped on campus, you started to feel strange, like you did when you ate too much and then went on the UFO ride one to many times at the fair. As you tried to stay up and conscious in order to not make a scene, you realized there was no one else around you for you to make a scene for. You passed out, your last thought before losing consciousness being you thinking about how much your head hurt when you hit the concrete ground of the parking lot.

When you wake up, your head does in fact hurt. When you raise it from the desk it had been resting on, you realize you’re in some classroom. It’s just like the old ones you’d had in your old school but a bit less childish. You should appreciate that. You look around, realizing it is not, in fact, normal to pass out and wake up in an empty classroom on your first day at any school. You tell yourself that it must be some strange Hope’s Peak tradition as you look around. You spot a sticky note in a slightly messy handwriting telling you to meet in the gymnasium. You take the note off the door and head out. A couple minutes down the hall, you realize you don’t know where the gym is. Steel plates cover all the windows and you think about how you failed to notice that they had been in the classroom you woke up in. You pass math and literature rooms along with what looks like a teachers lounge until you finally find the gym. When you open the door, you find 12 other students waiting for the same unknown things that had brought you to them.

Sarah: What the fuck? Where am I?

Sam: Huh? 

Sam: I’m not sure. Who are you? 

Sarah: Who the fuck are you? 

Sarah: I’m Sarah 

Elliot: Oh boy, this will be fun 

Ella: Wha-wha where am I? 

Lily D: Where the hell- Ella! 

Avery: Urggg, what happened? 

Ella: Lily! *hugs Lily*

Alison: Hhhh 

Estelle: Stop. Talking. 

Sam: I’m Sam, the Ultimate Writer. Who are all of you?

Adrienne: Wait, is this Hope’s Peak? 

Sarah: I’m Sarah, the Ultimate Actress 

Adrienne: I’m Adrienne 

Lily D: I’m Lily, Ultimate Bassist 

Alison: I’m better than you 

Lily F: Lily, Ultimate Psychic

Avery: On, nice to meet you, I’m Avery the Ultimate Lawyer 

Elliot: Aww, so cute. Now can you please tell me where the frick we are?

Sam: Nice to meet you too, even in these odd circumstances

Ella: I’m Ella, the Ultimate Party Animal 

Ella: She’s my girlfriend *points to Lily D*

Pavi: Whoa whoa whoa hold up what were we doing- 

Elliot: By the way, I’m Elliot the Ultimate Engineer 

Sarah: Does anyone know why we’re here in the first place? 

Alison: Nah 

Elliot: Does anyone know how to get to some classes? 

Ella: No, I’m just as confused as you 

Lily D: Maybe it’s orientation? 

Adrienne: Wait, why are there no other students around. We seem to be the only ones

You hear a strange noise from above the stage. Everyone looks at it but after a couple seconds you return to normal conversation

Elliot: Sweet, a small class 

Alison: The real question is why are there only like 13 of us in this entire school 

Sam: Huh, yeah. That’s a bit weird 

Lily D: Maybe this is Homeroom? 

Adrienne: Why would you have Homeroom in the gym? 

Sarah: Why the fuck is Homeroom in the gym? 

Ella: I wonder who our teacher is?

Sam: Maybe this is a weird tradition we didn’t know about? 

Lily: There could be more kids somewhere else? 

Elliot: Better be a cool teacher 

Pavi: Are we allowed to stray off? 

Alison: This teacher sucks ass, they’re not even here 

Sam: Should we split up and search around? 

Lily D: Our teacher could be a gym teacher, and that’s why we’re here 

Ella: Yeah, one that lets us get away with cool things 

Pavi: We should check the other classrooms 

Elliot: Lazy teacher can’t even show up on the first day 

*Sarah muttering*: I’m going to kill the teacher 

Sarah: I don’t want to be here 

Pavi: Whoa what- 

Alison: Do it coward 

Elliot: That’s a bit harsh, I agree 

Avery: Calm down, don’t kill the teacher 

Sam: W-What? 

Estelle: The fuck-? 

Sarah: If they don’t appear, I’m going to leave 

Adrienne: There’s no reason to kill the teacher 

Lily D: Jesus Christ, a little violent much? 

Alison: Violence is fun 

Ella: No, violence isn’t fun 

Sam: I want to search, but I don’t want to go alone 

Adrienne: I’ll go with you, Sam 

Lily F: So the students have to be at the school but the teacher doesn’t? What kind of school is this? 

Sarah: I don’t know 

Alison: A pretty lame one 

Sarah: School sucks ass 

Pavi: Y’all are insane oh my fucking god- 

Alison: No you 

Yet another noise comes from above the stage. This time it’s more I’d a metallic clang

Pavi: I agree, school sucks ass 

*Ella crosses her arms* If you hate school why did you even come here?

Sarah: What the fuck? 

Adrienne: What is that? 

Elliot: Oh shit what’s that? 

Pavi: Wh- 

Sam: Whoa, what’s that? 

Avery: Ah- 

Alison: Yo what the fuck? 

Lily F: Holy shit 

Lily D: Shit what the hell was that? 

Sarah: If it’s the teacher- 

Sam: Holy shit is this teacher going to k-kill us? 

A faint “maybe” can be heard

*Sarah cracks her knuckles defensively*

Alison: Kill the teacher first to assert dominance 

Lily D: Is our teacher a robot? 

Pavi: Someone gonna go investigate? 

Lily F: I’m too young and pretty to die 

Sarah: I’ll do it 

Sam: Oh no- 

Adrienne: I don’t think the teacher is trying to kill us 

Estelle: I hope the teacher does, I would rather die than be stuck here 

Sarah: Investigate! 

Pavi: Alrighty then- 

*Sarah walks onto the stage* Nothing is here 

Adrienne: You sure? 

Elliot: Nothing? 

Pavi: Reaaaaaaaaally? 

Sam: Are you completely sure? 

Sarah: No, nothing 

Pavi: Lemme go check 

Avery: Why don’t y'all investigate and bring your evidence to me? 

Lily D: Wait...where’s the stuff I came here with? 

Avery: It’s my job after all, ehehe 

Adrienne: Huh? 

Pavi: Well shit she’s right 

Alison: Your job is to lie to idiots 

Lily D: It wasn’t with me in the room, at least I don’t think it was 

Estelle: Do it yourself, don’t make us your pawns, whore 

Avery: Whatever 

Ella: I wonder if the teacher will ever get here 

Adrienne: Sam, you come with me, I’m kinda scared to look around and you look strong 

Sarah: Ugh that fucking teacher is going to get their ass whooped 

Elliot: Bro I don’t have anything with me the hell? 

Pavi: What if we just have no teacher? Can we do whatever we want? 

Lily D: Where’s my bass, I kinda need that for my talent 

Lily F: This honestly sucks ass 

Sarah: Wait- yeah where’s my stuff? 

Pavi: I wanna blow up the school 

Alison: Let’s do it, whore 

Adrienne: Wait...why were the windows blocked? 

Ella: Where the hell is my phone? 

Sam: I don’t have anything important either, did they take our stuff? 

Estelle: Karate bitch, fuck off. You don’t have to be so annoying 

Alison: Why don’t we unscrew the windows like normal people 

Pavi: Oh shit my phone’s gone too- 

A crack and more clangs sounds as a light fixture falls from the area above the stage. Clinging to it is a cursing Monokuma. “Ah shit- oh you’re here.” The back and white bear is met with many screams and shouts but he keeps going. “Well that was my grand entrance everyone, I hope you like it cause it’s the only one you’re getting.”

Sam: Who are you? 

*Sarah falls to the ground* What the fuck? 

Pavi: Who the hell?! 

Ella: Cute! A teddy bear! 

Lily D: E-Ella I don’t think that’s a normal teddy bear… 

Sarah: I’m going to kill it! 

Adrienne: Wait, you’re kinda cute 

Elliot: Awww a small teddy bear here to kill us WHAT THE HELL 

Lily D: W-what the fuck is that thing? 

Lily F: Ew it’s kinda fat 

*Sarah tried to touch Monokuma*

Alison: This here thing is fat 

Pavi: Who the fuck is this talking teddy bear piece of shit? 

Sam: Um...why are you here?

Monokuma: I’m not cute! I’m a killing machine!

Alison: Ugly 

Adrienne: What? 

Ella: Really? 

Elliot: Aw shi- 

Sarah: Kill me then. You won’t 

Sam: A-ahh! 

Sarah: I’ll kill you first, bitch 

Lily D: Don't touch that thing, it could be dangerous! 

Sam: Everyone stay away 

*Ella looks at Lily D* Awww, but it’s so small 

Sarah: I don’t care 

Elliot: Don't touch the bear, idiots 

Alison: I’ll stab you fat bitch, get away from us 

Pavi: Can I kick it out of existence? 

Sam: Fuck off! *brandishes one of those small fancy pens* 

Alison: What’s a pen gonna do, nerd 

Sam: I-I don't know 

Elliot: Idiot 

Adrienne: What 

Estelle: It’s a metal bear, don’t touch it you morons 

Ella: Metal, really? 

Monokuma: I am your lovable teacher for your foreseeable future. Or really, the rest of your future. The real problem is, you guys should be more interested in who YOU are and what YOU are doing here instead of trying to stick your fingers up other bear’s asses

Sam: O-oh. Uh, hi then 

Adrienne: Hi 

Lily F: Hi I guess 

Sam: You said your name was Monokuma, correct? 

Adrienne: What is happening. Where are we? 

Sarah: Answer now, dumbass bear 

*Ella freezes in shock* That thing is our teacher?! 

Monokuma: That’s right! I’m Monokuma, the mechanical bear. I’m also your principal.

Elliot: I have so many questions… 

Monokuma: Fire young lady! What questions could you possibly have?

Lily D: Well, uh, I’m Lily, and I’m supposed to be at this middle school because I’m apparently talented 

Ella: Yeah I’m supposed to be here be here, but I’m not talented, I just throw a lot of parties

Pavi: What the fuck

Alison: This fugly thot is our principal?

Estelle: The future is happening, robots are taking over

Sarah: I hate teachers

Adrienne: What, I don’t want a teddy bear as my teacher

Elliot: Who controls Monokuma? Some squeaky girl watching middle schoolers?

Elliot: Gross

Lily D: I always hated fucking robots 

Pavi: The hell can this thing do anyway. It’s a fucking teddy bear

Alison: I don’t really know why I’m here but I am

Ella: Nah robots are cool

Ella: They can help clean up after a party

Sarah: Bear man where are we?

Monokuma: That’s a bit racist. Have you ever had a bear for a principal before?

Adrienne: I’m here because my mom forced me to be here 

Pavi: Principal or not, it can’t do shit

Lily D: Nah dawg that’s shifty as fuck

Sarah: Bears can suck my ass

Pavi: Hear that Monokuma? You ain’t shit

Lily D: Calm down

Ella: Hey Monobitch can you vacuum?

Sam: Guys, let’s treat it like we want to be treated

Sarah: I want to be treated like shit then

Elliot: Robots scare me. The real question is who the fuck controls them

Monokuma: You might want to respect me young lady, I have access to all of the many weapons in this school

Alison: Shut up loser

Lily D: W-weapons?

Sarah: I am a weapon, bitch

Pavi: This school has weapons?

Elliot: Uhh weapons?

Sam: A-ah weapons?

Ella: Psh sorry Monobitch

Lily D: S-schools shouldn’t have w-weapons

Pavi: No matter, I know how to beat your ass so suck it

Alison: If this karate nerd doesn’t shut the fuck up-

Pavi: Hey

Lily F: This is getting kinda fucked up

Sam: Y-yeah. Can I leave?

Sarah: Where are the weapons?

Lily D: I wanna go home now

Elliot: What kind of weapons? Like kitchen knives? Or full on weapons weapons

*Sarah pokes Monokuma* hello?

Sarah: You alive or dead?

Lily D: Is this a lucid dream? Can I wake up now?

A singular harpoon gun comes out of the wall. A couple seconds later, many different kinds of guns and weaponry emerges and aims themselves at the students

Alison: So like we dead or what?

Sarah: Oh shit. Fun

Elliot: Ah so we’re in a death machine

Alison: What the fuck?

*Adrienne screams*

Lily F: Holy crabs

Pavi: Wha-

Ella: This is fucking insane

Sam: U-ugh I don’t like this

Monokuma: Those are the weapons, my students

Lily D: Fuck *whispers*

Pavi: Whwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwh-

Sarah: Imma hide now-

Lily F: What the fuck is going on here? Is this some sort of sick joke? It’s not funny

*Adrienne faints*

The weapons retract as everyone rushes to help Adrienne

Ella: A fucking metal bear is talking to us. A FUCKING METAL BEAR IS TALKING TO US

Elliot: Somebody please tell me that isn’t really life

Lily D: C-can I just have my bass back and be on my merry way

Ella: Can I go w-with her?

Sarah: Monobear where are we answer my question now or I’ll break you

Elliot: Are you alright?

Pavi: You good?

Alison: Dammit

Monokuma: Oh yes it’s life. And it’s the rest of your life. You better get used to the dark and damn atmosphere of this school because it’s where you’re stuck for the rest of your life.

Ella: Oh good, Adrienne is awake

Sam: Uh this is a pretty good plot for a book, but not real life. It’s so dreary

Sarah: I wanna go home

Lily F: Seriously this isn’t funny. Let us go

Pavi: Sure Monobitch, I’m out

*Ella steps forward towards Monokuma* Alrighty Monobitch why are we here anyway?

Alison: This theatre kid is going to get beat up if she doesn’t back off

Elliot: She’s on a suicide mission

Lily D: That’s kidnapping! Is this some kind of sick joke?

Pavi: Where’s the main entrance? I forgot

Estelle: Incompetent people need to be placed where they belong

Sam: W-What do you want from us?

Sarah: Monokuma please let us go

Alison: Facts my dude

Elliot: This seems very illegal Monokuma

Sam: It is

Pavi! Eh fuck it I’ll find it eventually. Peace bitches

Monokuma: It’s not a joke. Please tell me if you find a way out because I’d be interested in that too. There are steel sheets covering every door and they’re all stronger than you will ever be

Ella: What, why?

Monokuma: I wouldn’t recommend leaving, you might miss some key information

Sarah: Can we please just go home for god's sake 

Elliot: Are we going to die here?

Ella: Key info?

Monokuma: That is the question

Elliot: Is there any way to get home?

Monokuma: Another question is, do you want to die here?

Lily D: I’m gonna die here fuck I’m gonna die here

Estelle: When can I leave I can’t stand these people

Ella: N-no I don’t want to die

Elliot: I want to die happily married

Sarah: Can we go home? I have a cat to feed. I love my cat

Elliot: I’m not marrying any of you sickos

Sam: I-I can’t die here, anywhere but here

Monokuma: How much do I have to say it. You’re. Not. Leaving.

*Ella hugs Lily* it’s alright, you’re not gonna die

Alison: I’ll kill you before you kill me, whore 

Sarah: If you cause my cat to die I’ll kill you

Lily D: I’m gonna die I’m gonna die 

Ella: Lily calm down, I bet we’re all just dreaming ya know

Elliot: Why? Why did you choose to trap us in this twisted school

Adrienne: What?! *screams*

Alison: I like the Instagram thot. Everyone else can die, they’re getting on my nerves 

Adrienne: What are you talking about

Sam: Don't worry, it’ll be alright 

Lily F: I can’t die! Not now, I have so much ahead of me! 

Monokuma: You guys are the Ultimate students of Hope’s Peak Middle school correct?

Sam: Yes…

Alison: Yeah and?

Sarah: Last time I checked yeah

Estelle: Yes

Lily D: Why me? There’s literally nothing interesting about me

Elliot: Yeah? What makes us so special 

Ella: Yeah

Monokuma: Ok that’s good. I wasn’t so sure

Alison: What about it, teddy bear?

Estelle: I like the bully, she isn’t having a mental breakdown

Elliot: So you don’t even know your own students?

Alison: Everyone here is a wuss 

Monokuma: If everyone here wants to leave so badly, I guess you can. On one condition.

Sam: What?

Sarah: What?

Elliot: And What might that be?

Adrienne: Please tell us?

Alison: Death is inevitable

Lily D: What is it what is it what is it 

Lily F: I’ll do anything

Sam: A-anything

Ella: What is it Monobitch?

Estelle: I bet it’s something crazy

Adrienne: I want to go home

Monokuma: I think some good ole homicide would hit the spot right now

Alison: Ha

Sam: H-huh?

Monokuma: We’re all in a very stressful situation

Lily D: This better be a fucking dream I swear to god

Sarah: Homicide

Alison: Sure dude

Elliot: What?

Adrienne: What? Homicide?

Sarah: Oh that’s funnnnn. We love killing

Lily D: I-I

Sam: W-Why? W-what do you want from us?

Lily D: Homicide? What the fuck?!

Alison: Even I wouldn’t go that far. For now

Elliot: That’s all we need to do? Kill who? Why do we need to suffer?

Sam: I’d never kill anyone

Lily D: I’m gonna be sick-

Elliot: Don't vomit on me

Ella: N-no way

Monokuma: I’m saying in order to leave, you have to kill one of your peers and get away with it. Kill one of the 12 other innocent students in this room

Estelle: I mean why not kill someone, you only live once

Sarah: Can we kill you?

Adrienne: What?!

Sam: Oh my god I’m going to die-

Adrienne: I don’t want to kill anyone

*Ella sinks to the ground* n-no way

Elliot: Hell no I’m not killing these people, even if I grow to hate them 

Lily D: No way in hell I'm doing that, mono thing

Monokuma: You guys are taking that a lot better than I thought. That’ll make this a bit easier

Sarah: But we have no weapons, what do we kill with?

Ella: I think I’m going to vomit

Adrienne: Are you okay?

Sam: Hm?

*Lily D helps us Ella, who’s still on the floor lol*

Ella: T-thanks

Sam: It’s alright, I’ll try to protect everyone

Monokuma: You guys do want to go right? You want to see everyone you’ve cared about again, right?

Elliot: I think Monokuma is the only sane one here, or is either programmed for this

Alison: If anyone even tries to come near me I’ll shank them in the neck, so don’t even think about it 

Lily D: T-this is too stressful-

Elliot: We wouldn’t

Lily D: I-i can't manage-

Ella: I’m not killing to see my family!

Alison: I wouldn’t make any promises

*Lily D vomits in the corner*

Elliot: Hey pukes, you alright?

Ella: Her name is not pukes, it’s Lily

Adrienne: N-no, I can't do it

Sam: G-guys don't scum to this

Sarah: I would gladly kill someone to go home, little bear. I think that it should be you

Adrienne: I can’t bring myself to kill

Sam: It’ll be okay everyone

Ella: I-I’m not going to do it

Sam: Neither am I. Everyone, don’t kill

Sarah: I can kill if I want to

Monokuma: There’s no getting off with an unintentional manslaughter charge. It’s all or nothing

Lily D: G-guys I don’t think this is a dream...

Sarah: Yeah, no shit Sherlock

*Adrienne clings onto Sam* I think my knees are giving out

Alison: My money’s on the writer girl. She’s gonna die first 

Lily D: I can't do this I can’t do this I can’t do this

Monokuma: After killing someone, there are a couple extra steps

Sarah: It won’t make a difference

Estelle: I feel like “Don’t kill,” won’t work

*Ella hugs Lily D*

Lily D: I’m gonna throw up again-

Monokuma: Refrain from vomiting on my floors. Someone has to clean those you know

Ella: N-no don’t vomit

Elliot: Who’s going to clean them? One of your robot friends?

Lily D: T-there’s more robots?

Estelle: Isn’t there bathrooms?

Estelle: That would be funny. Little robot maids

Alison: Okay teddy, explain to me why I shouldn’t kill you right now

Sarah: Where would we sleep?

Sam: I-it’s okay everyone I think

Ella: MORE ROBOTS!?

Estelle: Stop screaming, you aren’t doing anything

Elliot: Are you on the things’s side

Lily F: I’m hungry. You’re going to feed us, right? I hope the food isn’t as shitty as this situation

Elliot: All prim and proper robot maids

Sarah: No food, I’m out

Sam: Guys, let Monokuma explain

Alison: Anyone got snacks? I’m starving

Sam: Uh, does ink work?

Sarah: Why would we have fucking snacks?

Alison: I don’t know

Estelle: Cannibalism is okay

Sam: N-no!

Elliot: Gross

Monokuma: Anyway you sickos, once you kill someone, you aren’t quite free. Once someone has been discovered dead, an investigation and trial will follow. If the correct killer is found, everyone else is punished and the killer is allowed to leave 

Sarah: Hahahaha

Elliot: So it’s all or nothing…

Sam: Punished? In front of everyone?

Alison: Oh okay, so we just have to not be stupid

Estelle: That’s annoying, I can’t kill someone in piece

Ella: N-no way

Lily D: I-I’m not smart enough to do trials! 

Lily F: This is such a drag

Monokuma: In front of everyone lucky enough to still be alive, yes

Sarah: Fun

Lily D: D-do you mean execution or something?

Monokuma: How’d you get execution from that? You plan this thing? Yes, an execution!

Elliot: Delightful

Adrienne: Why is this happening to me? I had so many palms to read before I died

Sam: O-oh no…

Elliot: So we kill and sacrifice everyone else…

Ella: That’s sick

Estelle: Killing leads to the death penalty outside of school

Sarah: That sounds like a good idea

Sam: Don't do that!

Sarah: I could care less about any of your asses

Sam: This is so twisted…who wrote this plot?

Monokuma: Would you rather go insane in this school with me? I’d be delighted to have some company 

Sarah: I don’t know who the fuck any of you guys are 

Elliot: That’s a dick move to kill someone in the first place, but to let everyone die? Ugh I hate this

Adrienne: Sarah, I know how you really feel inside 

Sarah: Fuck off

Alison: Okay whores listen up

Monokuma: It’ll happen sooner than you think. Just you kids wait

Alison: Why don’t we just adjust to living here? It’s not that bad

Sam: W-whores? I agree, we can live here!

Estelle: Man up, get used to the insults

Alison: There’s no real reason to kill

Sarah: None of you dumbasses matter to me

Sarah: Unless you show me how you matter, I’ll doublethink, but for now you’re all on my dead list 

Sam: I care about everyone!

Lily F: You seem like one kinky bear, Monokuma. I mean first you kidnap a bunch of underaged kids then you have all those weapons, and now “punishments”? Like damn, chill out

Elliot: Kinkbear

Ella: Monoperv

Alison: Monokinka

Lily F: That sounds about right

Elliot: You’re a funny one. I like you 

Elliot: Maybe if we stay here long enough escape will present itself

Sarah: We like kinks

Alison: Do we?

Monokuma: That leads me to the first rule. Any excessive harassment or physical assault to the principal will result in a very painful death

Ella: Monohoe

Estelle: Tiddies

*Adrienne yells*: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

*everyone is quiet for a few seconds*

Alison: Tits

Elliot: It’s kill or be killed

Sam: N-no! We can survive

Ella: Whatcha gonna do

Estelle: X doubt

Adrienne: I don’t think any of us want to die

Monokuma: You guys can try but I doubt you’ll make it two weeks

Alison: Speak for yourself

Ella: Y-yeah we can survive, we won’t kill anyone

Sam: We will! Watch us

Elliot: We’re all gonna die here

Ella: N-no we’re not

Adrienne: I’m too young to die

Estelle: We’ll starve

Sam: We have to believe, or we won’t survive

Monokuma: You don’t have to. All you have to do is kill one student

Ella: We will get through this

Elliot: With this group? Nobody’s going to wait. Someone will go crazy

Alison: Hey teddy bear is there any food here

Monokuma: You guys not surviving sounds good

Ella: Shut up Monobitch, we’re not going to kill each other

Elliot: Yeah, won’t we starve?

Monokuma: Oh we have plenty of food in the kitchen and caf area

Alison: Okay but is it like good food or an elementary school cafeteria?

Sarah: Monoman, if we’re stuck here where do we sleep? I wanna go to sleep

Estelle: Can I get a tour?

Elliot: Yeah, show us around, Robot Bear

Adrienne: Hey, how about we all go look around ourselves and meet back here in 2 hours. Sound good?

Estelle: Oh my god, idiot

Sam: Okay

Ella: Yeah, good idea

Elliot: Maybe we should have a buddy system. That way no one will be suspicious

Sam: That sounds good, there might be danger

Adrienne: Okay, lets go. I call Sam

Adrienne: O-okay. You look nice

Sarah: I’m going to sleep so peace *she walks out*

Adrienne: Ok

Alison: Buddy system is for babies

Ella: Agreed

Elliot: Ella? Lily? Buddies?

Ella: Sure

Elliot: Hell yeah

Ella: Groovy

Lily F: I’m going on my own. I don’t like people

Alison: Wow okay

Estelle: I’d rather just find somewhere to sleep

Ella: Let’s go Elliot and Lily 

Elliot: Aight. Dorms first?

Alison: I’m going with Estelle, she has her priorities straight

Estelle: Alright then. You’re Alison righ?

An announcement comes on

Sarah: What?

Ella: A-an announcement

Elliot: Oh god

Sam: Huh?

Alison: Yeah thot

Sarah: Fun

Estelle: Epic whore

Elliot: More info? Really? 

Estelle: Smelly

Monokuma: Everyone’s dorms have your names and an image of yourself on the door. Go find those! Sweet dreams everyone! And remember to lock your doors tonight!

Elliot: Alright, going to bed in the dead machine

Sam: D-dorms? Actually that makes sense

Alison: Hell yes sleep time

Estelle: Wouldn’t it be funny if there was a stalker in this school

Elliot: Hilarious

Ella: Welp lets go Elliot

Estelle: Sleep time bitch

Elliot: Oh hey, dorms next to each other. How convenient

Ella: Dope!

Lily F: If I’m going to be spending the rest of my life here, I’d appreciate a hot girl to sleep with or something but I guess I got unlucky with all these shitheads

Estelle: Night whores

*Sarah kicks the wall* This shit sucks

Alison: I don’t want to be stuck with all these gaywads

*They go to sleep or someshit*

Monokuma: You guys made it through the first day! Congrats!

The 10 o’clock announcement comes on and everyone goes back to their room to face a night of anxiety and nightmares

PROLOGUE FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 12 (Word count for it is 4782)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite line? Favorite character? Favorite death? Favorite ship (cannon or not my friends are chill about being shipped I think)? Favorite chapter?


	3. Chapter 1: Fiery Love Scorches the Heart

You wake up and almost immediately fall back asleep before feeling the difference in the sheets. This is not your bed. Before you even open your eyes, it all hits you. You’re really in a killing game. You try to tell yourself it was a nightmare but your fears are confirmed when your eyes open. Your dorm is almost the opposite of your room. It’s so neat and proper. You’re relieved you didn’t die but you’re hit with a wave of panic when you realize that there was a possibility of death. You decide to go look for the breakfast area and eventually find it. Pancakes and donuts are lined out on the table and there’s a name plate on every chair. You find yours and sit down. You’re a bit creeped out when you realize that your favorite drink had been placed in front of your seat, as has everyone else’s. Everyone is silent and the only noises any other students seems to be making is the occasional sneeze or cough or the screech of the forks on the plates. Once they’re done eating, another kid stands up. “What are we gonna do now?” That seemed to be the question everyone was asking

*ella stares at her plate* It wasn’t a nightmare...

Sam: We should learn about our surroundings, shouldn’t we? Won’t that give us the best chance of survival? 

Sarah: Ya

Adrienne: We should explore

Sarah: That makes some sense

Avery: I think we should all separate, or go in pairs 

Sarah: Does anyone wanna pair up with me?

Sam: We should go in groups of 3

Avery: Okay

Sarah: I’m honestly kinda scared now the more I think. We can technically die at any moment if you think hard enough

Avery: Who can I go with? Any volunteers?

Sarah: Avery, you, me

Adrienne: I will go with you Avery 

Avery: okay thank you Adrienne and Sarah, you two truly are the best

Elliot: Where are my buddies? Lily, Ella?

Ella: Hey Elliot what’s up?

Sam: Who wants to go with me?

Elliot: No one’s missing, right?

Lily D: I guess I’ll go with Ella and Elliot

Sarah: Come on Avery!

Lily F: I’m going on my own. I don't need to get brain cancer from you idiot

Elliot: Alright buddies let's go venture

Sam: I guess I’ll follow Lily so she doesn’t die

Ella: Yeah I guess we can go look around the school now

Lily F: All the halls in this damn school look the same

Avery: So, where do you want to go?

Estelle: Everyone here is too annoying

Alison: Agreed, I’m staying in the kitchen, I want food

You start exploring the school. You pass a lot of plain classrooms but eventually find some rooms scattered through the school that seem pretty important. You also realize that there are areas that have been blocked by a divider and that you can’t get to.

Adrienne: So what did you find?

Sarah: Me and Avery just walked around the dorms

Avery: A bunch of blocked off places too, so there’s obviously places they don’t want us seeing

Alison: I found the weed supply

Sarah: Suspicious

Estelle: WHERE

Sam: Oh dear

Alison: Let's go back to the kitchen and make pot brownies 

Estelle: Yes

You open a large door and are hit with the warmth and smell of the pool. It’s huge, at least Olympic-sized. On the far side is a kiddy pool and to your right is a hot tub. Pool chairs are lined up on the left side wall, the wall closest to the door. You walk around and explore but find nothing useful. Even the windows yards above the ground have large steel sheets over them.

Lily D: Hey look a hot tub! Maybe being trapped here won’t be that bad!

Ella: Haha agreed

Adrienne: Well you need to adapt to survive, and I could survive here

Sam: Wow, that’s cool, but is it even legal…?

Lily D: Nothing about this is legal, Sam

Elliot: Do you guys think somebody will drown here… 

Sam: Let's not even think about that

Ella: Probably….

Lily D: I’d rather not think about that

Ella: We’ll...we’ll make sure no one dies

Avery: Nobody will die on my watch

Elliot: It seems a little cryptic to have a pool in a murder school

Ella: Yeah

Elliot: Okay let me rephrase that. Everything is a little cryptic in a murder school

Adrienne: True

Sam: You’re not wrong

Lily D: I’d rather be worried about boiling in that hot tub. It’s certainly not regulation heat

Elliot: It’s not that hot you coward

Sam: Let's stay cautious around it

Lily F: This pool sucks. This school sucks. This whole entire situation fucking sucks grandma tits

Sam: Lily!

Lily F: What?

Sam: Isn’t that a bit vulgar to describe a kidnapping?

Avery: Y-yeah!!

Lily D: It won't be that bad if we stick together and look for a way out of this dump!

Ella: Yeah! Let’s look for a way out

Sarah: Looks like the windows are hard to open. Me and Avery chucked a dumbbell at a window. No use

Avery: Yeah it just ricocheted 

Sarah: Almost crushed my toe

Avery: Hehe...sorry about that

Sam: Stay safe! 

Elliot: Yeah maybe you should be careful with what you throw

Lily D: We just need to stay positive! Hope will guide us out of here!

Adrienne: Way to be mature guys *leaves*

Sam: Yeah! Let’s believe that we can make it out!

Avery: Don't lose hope! We all have something to live for!

Ella: Yeah you’re right Lily, we can get out of this

Sarah: It’s not likely

Sam: Look, I write, I don’t do math

Sarah: We’re going to have to kill someone

Sam: No!

Avery: No! I won’t subject to such a thing 

Sarah: Hope is an emotion 

Sam: Hope is a belief

Lily F: We’re not getting out of here. Give it up. None of you morons are capable of getting away with murder

Lily D: Even if we can’t get out, let’s make the best of this shithole

Sarah: How can we Lily, we’re stuck in hell. Legit hell

Avery: We will stay alive somehow

Sarag: Dumbass bear won’t let us leave. Windows are stuck 

Elliot: Whoa whoa Sarah chill out 

Sarah: No I’m not. What if killing is the only way out?

Elliot: Don't go crazy on us. 

Avery: We’re all classmates, going through the same thing. Why kill each other?

Sarah: We are all going to die anyways 

Lily D: With that negative attitude, you’ll never get out of here

Sam: We don’t need a guilty conscience on top of being kidnapped

*Avery pats Sarah on the back* Don't think like that

*Sam tried to hug Lily, but is rejected* 

Lily: Go shove your head in a toilet, nerd

Elliot: Take your hugging elsewhere, we need to explore

Elliot: So where to next? Locker rooms?

Sam: Sure

Ella: Yeah lets go

Elliot: These hallways creep me the frick out

Lily F: Yeah

Ella: Y-yeah they’re pretty creepy

Avery: I’ve always wanted to represent a murder case...now I don’t 

*Lily pats Elliot on the back* Murder hallways are the creepiest of hallways 

Sam: That’s very true

*Ella laughs quietly*

Elliot: Thanks for the encouragement

Lily D: Can’t wait to be found dead in one of these babies

Elliot: Good luck with that

Ella: You won’t die! We will get out of here alive!

Sam: Haha same, I’ve always wanted to die in a creepy murder hallway 

Adrienne: I don’t want to die!!

Avery: Nobody is going to die! I can’t believe it!

Elliot: If I was murdered anywhere it would be somewhere cool af to haunt

Avery: I’d want to haunt a more secluded place 

Sarah: I’m going to try to breakout of here be right back

Avery: Alright...stay safe Sarah

Sam: I’m sure we’ll make it out alive

Lily F: I mean if you really think about it, dying might not be that bad. I’d rather die than spend an eternity with you fools

Lily D: I know! If we make jokes, it makes this situation less scary

Adrienne: I am scared. Why am I here. What is the point of all of this.

Elliot: Keep hoping, see where that gets you

Ella: Still, we need to stay positive with our jokes

Sam: Let's be nice, okay? Dark humor is the best humor for kidnapping

Elliot: How can you be nice in this situation?

Lily F: Hell no, y'all are going to kill me, why should I be nice?

Sam: By being nice? It’s not hard

Elliot: You can’t trust anybody here

Lily D: Maybe we’ll haunt future kids that have to kill each other after we all die here

Sam: Well only one out of how many of us can kill you, so might as well be friends with all but one of us

Avery: Maybe we should do something to get to know each other better?

You leave the pool area, slightly discouraged. When you get to the area that should have locker rooms, there’s only a girl’s locker room. Makes sense if it’s a game with only girls, but weren’t boys supposed to go to this school? You push open the door and find a pretty average locker room. Showers are on the far side of the room and lockers cover the walls to your left and right. You try to open some lockers but they don’t budge.

Sam: This is normally looking

Elliot: Ugh, the lockers don’t even open

Lily D: Well, at least we can’t be locked in em!

Ella: Maybe if we kick them they’ll open 

Avery: Or a technique that’s more full-proof

Sam: That probably means there isn’t anything important in them

Elliot: It’s gross and crammed in here

Lily F: Don't you dare stink up this place you sweaty pitted losers

Lily D: It smells like the sweaty men at kpop concerts in here

Elliot: Damn nothing is here

*Avery pulls out scissors* It works, trust me 

Sarag: Wait Avery let me see the scissors

Avery: Huh? Okay *hands Sarah the scissors*

Sarah: These look familiar

Lily D: A little disappointing if you ask me

Elliot: I’m leaving this place it makes me sick

Ella: Yeah...

Adrienne: I am right after you

Lily D: Somewhere less disgusting

Adrienne: Please

Lily F: Hopefully

Sam: Yeah…

Ella: How about we head to some of the classrooms, maybe our stuff is in there

Ella: That’s a good idea

Elliot: Math, math is fun, let’s go there

Avery: Yeah

Lily D: You think math is FUN?

Sam: If there isn’t a teacher, we don’t have to do math, so let’s just explore the classroom

Elliot: Oh so there’s something more fun than math in this school?

Ella: Hmmm…

Lily D: Ummmm we can shower. Showering is at least 14 times more fun than m a t h

*Sarah looks at dumbbells* HOLY SHIT

Avery: What?!

Sarah: IT HAS DRIED BLOOD ON IT AT THE END

Elliot: Isn’t that lovely

Sam: HOLY SHIT

Lily D: Put that down before you bludgeon us!

Avery: I-I-I don’t like blood

Elliot: Alright I’m outta here before I pass out

Lily F: Gross

Lily D: Maybe my bass would be in the music room

Ella: Yeah maybe!

Avery: I don’t think there’s a courtroom in this school 

Elliot: Wait...does anybody remember anything from before this?

Sam: What do you mean?

Lily D: Well I remember being in a band, and I remember my girlfriend of course!

Ella: Yeah I remember Lily, my family, and throwing a party a few nights before yesterday

Lily D: Which my band and I performed at!

Ella: Yeah it was super awesome!

Lily D: We should do one of those again after we break out of this shit hole 

Elliot: If we break out

Elliot: I only have basic memories from recent events

Sam: I remember writing a lot before I went to Hope’s Peak. Nothing else. That’s a bit strange, isn’t it?

Elliot: Now where’s this stupid teacher’s lounge

Lily D: Do you think there’s a vending machine in the lounge?

Ella: Hmm maybe

Elliot: Hopefully

Lily D: Or beanbag chairs!

Ella: Lets go check

Elliot: What kind of teacher’s lounge did you have?

Lily D: Or a coffee machine?! I’ve never been one if I’m being honest

Adrienne: Or maybe duct tape

Elliot: Why do we need duct tape….

Adrienne: To shut some people up

Elliot: Good idea

Sam: Well if we put it on sharp things it’ll killing proof them

Ella: I’ve never been in a teachers lounge but I’ve been in a principal's office hehe

Elliot: Haha same

Lily D: duct tape isn’t as fun as vending machines

You leave the locker room but images of the dumbbell still clog your mind and the smell still cogs your nose. When you make it to the teachers lounge, you go to open the door but a faint click reaches your ears and when you turn the handle. It’s locked. You turn, discouraged, but you're met with an angry Monokuma. “Hey hotshots, keep exploring rooms, just not this one. You see it says TEACHER’S lounge? You have your rooms, you greedy kids can let your poor headmaster have one. Now go make out with one of those other apparent “teenage prodigies” or somethin.”

Lily D: So no vending machines? Damn

Ella: It’s locked. *kicks the door* fucking open!

Elliot: Ugh that was a waste of time

Sam: Whoa whoa, lets relax. He might kill us

Monokuma: Hey kid, don’t go kicking my stuff like that!

Ella: Shut it Monobitch! I’ll kick what I want!

Avery: It has a lock that isn’t pickable

Lily D: Wowie I got my coffee hopes up for nothing

Monokuma: That leads me to something I should have told you earlier. Listen up you juvenile monsters. Rule time!

Elliot: Oh god what have you done

Sarah: What

Lily D: Rules ughhhhh

Monokuma: Rule #1: Leaving the campus is not allowed

Sarah: Welp we are stuck

Monokuma: Rule #2: You can only sleep in a dorm. Any time spent sleeping in another student’s dorm will be recorded and distributed to all other students so don’t go doing the no-no’s unless you want everyone else to see.

Sarah: Oh so live porn fun

Monokuma: Rule #3: Violence against Monokuma is strictly forbidden and punishable by death

Monokuma: Rule #4: Distraction of surveillance cameras or monitors is strictly prohibited.

Monokuma: Rule #5: Any student who kills a peer will become blackened and will be able to leave if not exposed as the killer.

Monokuma: Rule #6: If the blackened is found out, they will be punished

Monokuma: Rule #7: If the blackened is not exposed, everyone else will be punished and the blackened will be allowed to leave

Monokuma: Rule #8: you can only kill a max of 2 people per game.

Monokuma: Rule #9: nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. Many rooms are closed during nighttime.

Monokuma: Rule #10: once three people have discovered a body, an investigation period will begin. After that, the class trial will begin. Trials are mandatory for all living students to attend. Once the trial has started, you may not leave the room.

Monokuma: Rule #11: attempting to get into locked rooms is prohibited

Monokuma: Rule #12: additional rules may be added at any time if deemed necessary by Monokuma.

Monokuma: And that is it my friends! Now seriously, go make out. My cameras need something to look at

Sarah: Eww

Elliot: I’m not making out with these sickos

Lily D: You disgust me monothing

Sam: Uh I haven’t known anyone long enough to make out with them

Ella: Monokink *whisper*

Avery: And are breaking the rules punishable by death? 

Monokuma: Yes. Punishable by death. All that stuff

Avery: I’ve never even had my first kiss...I wouldn’t know where to begin

Sarah: Neither have I

Elliot: Oh please don’t talk about kissing in here. Let’s go

Monokuma: Well then you guys can experience it together! Just leave your poor principal alone!

Adrienne: I’m heading back to my room, continue to explore if you want, but I am going to explore on my own 

Avery: Are there any books around here?

Lily D: I think there was a bookshelf in my dorm

Avery: Are there any interesting titles?

Sam: I looked through mine earlier, none of my books

Avery: I love old classics and detective novels

Lily D: I like graphic novels, they are the only books I can read without wanting to fall asleep

Ella: Yeah I like graphic novels and manga

Elliot: Same. Reading novels is for nerds

Avery: I hope Catcher in the Rye is on mine. I adore that book

Lily D: Hey after this tour, does anyone wanna go swimming in that big ol pool?

Sam: Sure!

Ella: Yeah!

Elliot: Do we have bathing suits?

Lily D: Yeah, I saw some in the locker room

Ella: Oh cool

Elliot: I guess we’ll be going back there then...gross

Ella: I wonder if they are specific for our ultimates

Sam: That would be a little weird

Elliot: How the hell do they match that?

Avery: Uh...I’ve never gone swimming with anyone

You leave Monokuma, thoroughly grossed out and terrified. You open the sports and training rooms and are not greeted by a gym like you’d expected. On the far side of the room straight in front of you is a rack with tennis rackets and baseball bats. To your right are areas meant for tennis, baseball, soccer, and other sports. On your left are more sports areas and a bathroom. It takes you awhile to get to the rack of bats and rackets.

Ella: Dope, baseball

Sam: Huh. This is pretty cool

Lily D: I hate all sports not gonna lie

Elliot: Sameee

Sam: I haven’t exercised in 4 years and I’m not planning on starting now

Lily D: I have the coordination of a goldfish, but I’ll try I guess

Ella: Yeah I just like to pitch baseballs

Elliot: Why can’t I invest my time in other things. I don’t need to kick things. 

Sam: What about children? You seem like the type to kick children

Elliot: Are you saying you want me to kick you? I will do it

Sam: Hey! No! 

Elliot: I’ll kick someone if they deserve it

Lily D: Is that a threat or a promise?

Avery: I have surprisingly good hand-eye coordination

Sarah: Anyone wanna play tennis with me?

Lily D: We can all play kickball! That’s a fun one

Elliot: I’ll go stand and watch elsewhere

Ella: Volleyball? 

Sarah: Ohh I like volleyball

Lily D: I suck ass at volleyball

Ella: We can pretend we are in a sports anime like Haikyuu

Lily D: Weeb haha

Sarah: Yes!

Ella: Don't make fun of me

Avery: I-uhm never have watched that

Sarah! it’s okay come on Avery play volleyball with us

Avery: Okay, I played for a year

Elliot: Why can’t we Weeb out instead of playing sports?

Sam: Weebing sounds much more fun than playing sports, I agree

Sarah: True but suit yourself I don’t want to become fat

Elliot: Can I throw things at people?

Lily D: Last time I played with one of these, some kid kicked me square in the face with it

Elliot: Ha!

Ella: I was never good at kickball

Avery: I usually find a way to opt out of gym. I’m not really Uh, good at that stuff

Sarah: Too bad you’re not opting out today

Lily D: I’m not smart enough to opt out of classes

Sarah: I only opt out of things by force

Avery: Just act feeble, and you’re good

Ella: It was always the Boyd’s playing it so when I tried to join in they would kick it over my head so I couldn’t catch it...I ended up fracturing a kids nose out of anger...

Elliot: Nice! Kid probably deserved it

Ella: Yeah he did

Elliot: Good

Lily D: Good on you

Ella: He told me I couldn’t play sports because I was a weak girl. Kid had it coming

Sarah: A teacher tried to make me stay for detention...you don’t want to know what I did to that teacher

Elliot: I’m starting to like some of you. Some.

Avery: I’ve never gotten detention

Sam: What did you do?

Sarah: Kinda sent them to the hospital

Sam: Holy shit

Avery: Wow-

Sarah: What it’s not that bad

Elliot: Were you arrested…

Sarah: Almost

Ella: I got detention for throwing eggs and toilet paper at my principal's house

Elliot: That’s amazing

*Sam writes down don’t fuck with Sarah and Ella*

Lily D: I got detention for punching a kid square in the nose once

Sarah: Oof

Lily D: I was like 8 though

Alison: I got detention for cutting off someone’s finger

Elliot: I wish I had one of those cool stories. I’m not risking myself

Sam: Y’all are scary-

A bell sounds as the 10:00 pm announcement comes on. Everyone looks at the monitor then back at each other

Sarah: Ugh

Sam: What?

Lily D: I guess no swimming the 

Ella: Maybe tomorrow Lily *they hug*

Elliot: Damn I was starting to like you guys

Lily D: Jesus Christ I better not get murdered tonight I swear to god

Sam: Please don’t kill me tonight

Ella: Hmmmm...I have an idea!

Elliot: What might that be?

Alison: Aight whatever goodnight losers

Ella: What if I get Monokink’s permission to throw a party tomorrow

Sam: That sounds really fun!

Lily D: That’d be so dope!

Elliot: That would be fun. Lily could play music

Ella: Yeah!!

Lily D: I could try to find my bass somewhere!

Elliot: I could maybe build some props, if I even find anything

Ella: Now where is that bear..

Elliot: Uhh did the bear go to bed?

Sam: I’m going back to my dorm. Good night everyone

Elliot: Night guys

Monokuma: The bear is always watching

Ella: Monokuma!?

Elliot: Creepy bear

Lily D: Whatever, we can ask tomorrow. Shifty ass teddy

Ella: Yeah I guess…

When you wake up, you’re horrified at how fast the fact you’re in a killing game was just your reality, as though it was just your house. You get ready for your day and go down to breakfast, praying that no one is dead

Sarah: Food time

Avery: Please no one be dead please no one be dead

Alison: Anyone want a special breakfast brownie

Lily D: Mornings, gross

Lily F: Me

Elliot: Thank god, food

Lily D: Even grosser if someone’s dead

Avery: I can’t stand the tension, it’s really getting to me. Well guys, let’s take role

Sam: Hey everyone. Did you sleep well?

Everyone files into the breakfast area slowly. One person, then five, then 10, then 11. You nearly have a heart attack until you realize you’re the 12th person

Adrienne: Hey

Sarah: Sup children

Ella: Yeah I actually slept well for being in a murder school

Elliot: Ha sameee

Sam: That’s good, I think

Sarah: I don’t sleep

Avery: I didn’t get much sleep, I was reading all night.

Estelle: Pussies

Sarah: My opinion on sleeping is a way of asking to get killed

Sam: You have to sleep to survive-?

Elliot: Whatever ya say

Lily F: I had a pretty great dream about fetuses sucking dicks

Adrienne: Is everyone here?

Lily D: I spent most of the time looking around my apartment for any sign of my missing shit

Alison: Estelle. Whore. Thot

Estelle: Thot

Elliot: I just stared at the ceiling

Sarah: I was kicking a wall

Ella: I spent an hour reading Garfield comics in my dorm

Alison: Let’s go get more satan lechuguilla 

Estelle: Yes

Pavi: Alison can I come with?

Avery: I indulged myself in some fine reading

Lily D: Nice ha

Elliot: Hell yeah

After breakfast, you all go back to your rooms except for a few people who go to use the new rooms.

Lily D: Anyone wanna go to the pool today? We didn’t get to yesterday

Elliot: I wanna swimmm

Sam: I will!

Avery: I’ll pass. Swimming isn’t really my thing

Ella: Yeah oh course

Sarah: Ima swim

Elliot: Pool party

Lily F: No way I’m getting into a giant bathtub with you morons

Elliot: Imma dip my toes in the water

Lily D: Imma push you in

*Lily goes to her dorms*

*Estelle goes to the sports room*

*Swimming people go there*

Elliot: Lets goooo

Sam: Okay

Elliot: Where the hell are the bathing suits?

Sam: Um, I’m not sure

Lily D: The hole of bo, also known as the locker room

Ella: I’ll go check the locker rooms and I’ll yell for you if I find them

Elliot: Ok

Sam: I’ll go with you

Lily D: I’ll join you 

Ella: Aight. Okie dokie let’s go gang

Elliot: I guess I’ll go too

Lily D: Okay so let's go to the locker rooms!

Ella: Hey look the lockers now have our names on them, Monokuma must have done that last night

Elliot: Hey I think I see bathing suits

Adrienne: Woo I got a cute bikini

Ella: Same! Aight I call changing in a stall

Adrienne: Me too

Sam: Shouldn't we all

Lily D: I got a black high waist bikini, pretty plain to be honest

Elliot: Dibs on end stall

Ella: Aight I changed, it’s super cute if I do say so myself

Lily D: You’re right it is super cute

Sam: I’m done! Are we all ready?

Lily D: I am

Elliot: Yeah I think so

Adrienne: Woohoo

Lily D: Let’s get our pool on

Ella: Hell yeah!!

Elliot: Yayy pool

*Ella runs over to the pool and jumps in*

*Adrienne slips into the water* It’s an okay temperature

*Lily D jumps in too*

*Sam walks over and slides in*

Elliot: Don’t you dare splash me

*Elliot jumps in*

Lily D: Oh I’m gonna splash you. You finna get s p l a s h e d

Sam: Just don’t splash me please

Lily D: No one is safe!

Sam: O h

Ella: Haha

Adrienne: Hey, who wants to play Marco Polo?

Elliot: Sure

*Lily D swims over to Elliot and dunks her under*

Elliot: You little-!

Adrienne: You’re it *tags Sam*

Lily D: Haha get wrecked

Sam: Damnit

*Ella splashes Lily and so does Elliot*

Lily D: Meanies hah

Ella: Hehe

*Sam tags Lily* Uhh

Lily D: Ella and Elliot, do you guys wanna play the color game?

Adrienne: Ohh! I wanna play

Elliot: Yes but I’m dunking. Who’s guessing first?

Ella: I’ll guess

Lily D: Ella that might be a bad decision 

Ella: Really? Why?

Elliot: I will drown you

Lily D: Do you wanna get dunked?

Ella: No…

Sam: No drowning!

Lily D: I’ll guess first, cause you guys are chickennnn

Ella: Alrighty good luck

Adrienne: Omg I just saw that down the hall Avery passed out

Lily D: I’ll stay here, I’m sure she’s fine

Elliot: I didn’t see her, where is she?

Ella: Imma stay here

Adrienne: Omg, I’m scared

Sam: So am I, I really hope she isn’t dead

Ella: What if she’s d-dead

Lily D: Who would kill her?

Sam: Sarah was awfully close to her, wasn’t she?

Adrienne: Yeah she was

Elliot: How do we know she’s dead?

Lily D: Sarah and her are really good friends, I doubt she would kill her

Ella: Sarah was always a bit sun

Lily D: But she did pass out, and they were making a cake. This could be poisoning

Sam: It could…

Ella: Yeah…

Elliot: That’s what I suspected 

Lily D: I know a lot about strange poisons. I used to watch those animal planet shows about poisoning

Sam: Anything that could have happened to her?

Lily D: It could be Belladonna poison, it’s a fruit so it would blend easily into there cake

Lily D: But that’s a strong if, she’s probably okay

*they decide to check on her anyway*

*at the same time as the swim stuff*  
Avery: Then wanna make something? I might not seem like it but I’m a fairly skilled baker

Sarah: Let's make a cake

Avery: Okay, what kind? I saw a lot of ingredients

Alison: So like is someone gonna die or what. This is lame

Avery: What if we made a white cake with cannoli filling?

Sarah: Oh yess

Alison: I guess you could say it’s a cheesecake

Avery: But first let me take a quick bathroom break so I can also wash my hands. You don’t want to cook with dirty hands so I’ll see ya in a jif

Sarah: Okay I’ll meet you in the kitchen

Sarah: Alison, you wanna help us?

Alison: Sure man

Sarah: Yay

Pavi: We’re making cake right?

Alison: Yeah

Pavi: K cool. What do we do?

Avery: Guys I don’t feel well...I feel sick to my stomach

Sarah: Whyyy

Avery: I’ll...be...right back

Alison: Did you eat something weird- she got poisoned didn’t she

Pavi: Is she good?

Alison: Aight who was it

Sarah: Hey Avery I’ll take you to your room to rest

Avery: Are you sure, if I vomit or something I don’t want you to have to see something like that....

Sarah: It’s fine. Come on, I’ll take you to your room

Avery: Alright..but you don’t have to look over me I’m sure I’ll be fine

Sarah: No ima look after you. You’re not dying on my watch

Alison: Avery wasn’t that much of a loser I hope she’s fine

Sarah: Ya same

Pavi: Wow the ultimate bully can compliment people. What a shocker. I’m proud

Avery: Yeah, please you’re a great friend to me but I want to just get some rest

Sarah: Ok you go to sleep I’ll make sure you’re fine I’ll be outside your door

Pavi: Alison, Estelle, and I made brownies for everyoneeee

Sarah: Yay!

Pavi: Who wants one?

Sarah: Meeee!!!

Sarah: Pavi? What was in the brownies?

Pavi: Sugar. Flour. Eggs. Cocoa. Maybe salt I don’t know. Whatever’s in brownies normally

*Sarah brings a sleeping Avery to her room*

Pavi: So where were we with that cake?

Sarah: Oh yeah, the cake

Alison: Wait so is she like still alive

Pavi: As of now, yeah

Sarah: Do we even have a recipe?

Pavi: Dunno

Ella: Wait what’s going on guys?

Sam: What’s happening?

Adrienne: I saw Avery, is she okay?

Elliot: Hey we just got out of the pool, where’s Avery?

Sarah: We’re making cake and Avery felt sick

Sam: Is she going to die?

Lily D: Is Avery okay?

Sarah: She’s fine

Lily D: Are you sure?

Sarah: Yeah

Sam: Can I go check on her?

Sarah: No I will I don’t trust you guys

You guys go to check on her but the door is locked

Sarah: Fuck

Elliot: Uhhh

Lily D: Crap

Sarah: She never locked the door

Lily D: Sarah what the hell did you do

Elliot: Hey Avery?

Sarah: I didn’t do fucking anything

Sam: Okay, if you didn’t do it, who did?

Elliot: Who locked the goddamn door?

Alison: Fcuckk

Lily D: You were the last one with her…

Sam: Let’s break down the door. Who can do it?

Sarah: I got it

*Ella kicks the door* Owww my foot!

Monokuma shows up

Elliot: Why’s that bear here

Monokuma: You guys forgot one thing! Attempting to get into a locked room is strictly forbidden!

Sam: Why is it locked?

Monokuma: You know what that means?

Sarah: Open the damn door

Lily D: Guys I suggest you walk away from the door

Monokuma: You guys better scatter and look in other rooms before I take my guns out and point all 11,037 of them at you.

Sarah: Ok sorry

Lily D: That bear thing looks as murderous as ever

Sarah: I’m staying here. I don’t trust anyone here. I promised Avery I’d protect her and that’s what I’m going to do 

Estelle: Alison wanna go explore the hallways?

Alison: Sure man

Pavi: Can I come with?

Estelle: Sure fam

Alison: Come on karate nerd

Sarah: Hey Monokuma can you unlock the door?

Monokuma: Can do! All you had to do was ask, kid. Anything for the sake of the investigation. Wait did I say investigation-

Sarah: WAIT. PLEASE OPEN AVERY’S DOOR NOW

Pavi: Wh-

Sarah: PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU

Monokuma: I meant everyone is alive and no you’re not allowed into her room

Sarah: What?!!

Estelle: Why are we not allowed it?

Pavi: Any reason?

Sarah: Bitch you open this door right now

Lily D: What what excuse me sir what

Estelle: Is she dead and you’re just hiding it from us?

Sarah: Please I’m begging you. Open the fucking door please

Estelle: Just open it

Monokuma: Are you hiding something from me?

Estelle: If there is nothing to hide, then you should open the door

Lily D: Do you want us to fail the investigation? And then we all fail and we all die! I don’t trust you stinky bear

Monokuma: Fine. You guys are so needy. The door opens. The bed is empty.

Lily D: Fuck

Sarah: Fuck where is Avery? Omg no

Elliot: How did she get out??

Sarah: No, no!

Sam: Oh no-

Ella: W-where

Sarah: Check the bathroom 

Sarah: Avery where are you!

Ella: Everyone split up and look

Sam: A-Avery?

Elliot: Who saw her last?

Alison: Uhhh

Sarah: I did. AVERY ITS SARAH

Sarah: I placed her in her bed and left

Sarah: Can we check the locker room now!! God where is Avery?

Elliot: C’mon guys we gotta go

Sam: I hope she’s okay

No one is in the locker room

Elliot: Goddamnit

Sarah: Sports room. Let’s check the sports room

Monokuma: Okie dokie guys! I have some news for you

Estelle: I-

Elliot: What now ya stupid bear?

Adrienne: What

Sam: What?

Monokuma: A

Pavi: Nonononononono

Alison: Big yikes guys

Sarah: fuck if she’s dead

Monokuma: Body has-

Sam: NO-

Monokuma: Been

Pavi: It’s a big bad

Monokuma: Discovered!

Pavi: Avery’s dead-

Sam: Holy shit…

Adrienne: Ahhhhhhhhhh

Elliot: Jesus Christ 

Sam: She’s dead-

Lily D: I cant I cant

Alison: We round her yikes

Sarah: NOOOO

Avery is lying on the floor, dead

Sam: No no no no no no no no no no no no no

Sarah: AVERY

Estelle: There has to be like blood everywhere

Her head looks like it had been hit very hard with a blunt object

Ella: N-no…

*Sarah runs over to Avery and holds her* Come on, wake up

Lily D: Don’t touch her! You could tamper with the evidence!

Sarah: Fuck your evidence

Sam: Not her. Why her? She deserved so much better

Ella: Why…

Ella: Why Avery…

Elliot: Who...why…

Sarah: ONE OF YOU FUCKERS KILLED AVERY!!

Alison: Was it a dumbbell?

Sam: Fuck…

A bloody bat sits a couple feet away from her, covered in the same pink blood

Sarah: Fuck you all. I hope the killer dies

Estelle: Sarah calm down

Elliot: Hey...chill out

Avery actually has a knife in her hands

Lily D: No no no no

Sarah: Avery *bursts into tears* I’m so sorry

Elliot: Somebody did it. Somebody killed a person

Sarah: I should have protected you. I promised I’d protect you 

Estelle: Why the fuck would she have a knife?

Lily D: Why would someone kill her? Why her. She’s been nothing but kind

Sarah: NO ONE GET NEAR AVERY 

Lily D: Sarah! I can’t believe this! Do you want your friend to have fucking justice for her? If we can’t get the evidence, your friends death will go unsolved and we will ALL DIE

Pavi: How else are we supposed to do an autopsy?

Estelle: Sarah calm dorm Jesus Christ-

Sam: Sarah, we cared about her just as much as you did

Alison: Everyone shut up. We’re not going to get anywhere if you’re all in this much shock

Lily D: Sarah c’mon, we won’t get anywhere if you act irrational

You look at the body. Avery has very clearly been hit with a blunt object, obviously the bat that sits close to her. She has no other major injuries but she does have a pretty large bruise on her leg.

Ella: Sarah...shut up...if we work together we will be able to find out who the killer is during the trial

Pavi: She was feeling ill earlier. Maybe she was poisoned?

Alison: Someone could’ve poisoned her to weaken her and then bashed her with the bat

Elliot: What did she eat?

Ella: Sarah, did you eat a piece of the cake?

Pavi: The cake was never baked, that batter’s still in the kitchen

Ella: Hmm…

Elliot: Somebody go get the batter to look at that

Ella: I’ll go grab it!

Lily D: She’s holding a knife, maybe she was trying to defend herself?

Sarah: She was trying to protect herself that’s for sure

Lily D: Or on a darker note, she could’ve been trying to kill them, and the victim beat her. It’s possible

Lily F: May I just say, thank y’all very much for realizing how amazing I am and not killing me

Adrienne: Maybe she wasn't poisoned

Lily D: I don’t think the cake was poisoned

Lily F: Can we check if she has a pp now that she’s dead?

Adrienne: She could have just been hit in the head 

Pavi: Sarah calm the hell down

Lily D: The tiredness could’ve been an excuse to get away from Sarah so she could commit a murder

Sarah: ...you guys don’t fucking understand anything do you

Elliot: We need to work together so no one else dies. Not cry about one dead body

Pavi: It’s not like you knew her until two days ago 

Sam: We can do both, the crying later and the working together now

Lily D: Sarah shut up! You’re wasting our fucking time and acting like a child

Estelle: I’ll look somewhere else

Pavi: I’ll follow estelle

Elliot: Who’s going to check the kitchen with me?

Sarah: I’m staying next to Avery

Adrienne: I’ll help you Sarah

Lily D: I’ll stay here. I think I have a theory, but I need more evidence to back it up

Elliot: Tell us your theory

Lily D: I think that she wasn't actually tired and was faked so she could get away from Sarah. This way she could commit a crime and get out of here. Once she got out of her room, she locked it so we couldn’t see her escaping. She then attempted to kill someone but they used this bat to defend themselves and won

Sarah: Avery would never do that!

Sarah: I’m sorry...I’m really sorry Avery 

Elliot: We have two items, a knife and a bat

On the right side of the room are two things. An abandoned racket and ball. Left like the user had sense danger and suddenly dropped them

Elliot: Who votes to tie Sarah up somewhere and leave her?

Estelle: Me

Pavi: Me

Sam: No. We need all hands on deck to investigate

Ella: Agreed, we need everyone’s help

Lily D: The person she went after could’ve been playing tennis, but got scared so they grabbed the baseball bat

Sam: That’s a really good theory

Sarah: It’s fine. I’m going to leave *walks away crying*

Elliot: Who went to the sports room?

Pavi: Me, Estelle, and Alison (but Pavi and Alison left to bake with Sarah and Avery)

An empty space is on the bat rack, as well as the tennis rack. The missing bat space is as far to the right as it can be and the tennis space is right next to it.

Lily D: Did anyone go to the sports room when we went to the pool?

Lily D: The person also has to be strong, I’m gonna assume that breaking through a skull is pretty tough

Sam: It might not have been that tough with the adrenaline of getting attacked

Estelle: Pavi, Alison and I were vibing in the cafeteria

Sam: For the whole time?

Estelle: Yessir

Lily D: Lily Farina wasn’t with us or with you then

Elliot: Hey Monokuma, can I ask a question?

Monokuma: Go right ahead young detective!

Elliot: Where can doors be locked? Inside, outside, of both? Also, a time of death would kinda help

Sam: Wouldn’t that give us the answer? I don’t think Monokuma would let us off the easily

Ella: Good point…

Monokuma: Time of death was not very long ago. The time is Idont:haveone.

Monokuma: Doors can be locked only from the inside but they can be locked and then closed from the outside. You can lock yourself out, so don’t.

Ella: This is so fucking difficult

Lily F: Wait a minute, do you guys think I would actually kill someone? Are you guys on to me or something

Lily D: I mean, you are really sus

Sam: I don’t want to think so, but you are a likely candidate

Sarah: If you fucking killed her

Elliot: Everyone's a suspect. Nobody is entirely cleared yet

Sarah: Yeah Elliot’s right

Lily F: I mean if you want to be wrong, go ahead and suspect me

Ella: We can’t trust anyone but we kinda have to if we want to get this done 

Lily F: I’m too pretty to kill anyone, duh

Sam: If Avery was actually trying to kill someone, why would she kill Lily? Lily looks really tough and she if you’re right and she is the killer, then she fought back

Elliot: Maybe we should save suspecting people till the trial

Pavi: Are there any rooms we haven’t checked yet?

Sarah: I still don’t think Avery would kill someone 

Elliot: What, you think you can defeat facts?

Estelle: Elliot is the only smart one here

Pavi: Don’t trust her so easily

Sarah: I know her more than you guys

Lily D: She’s holding a knife Sarah, there’s so many facts that defeat trust

Elliot: I don’t care who you know and don’t. I care that we live another day

Sarah: She was probably framed. She felt sick then passed out

Lily D: I doubt it Sarah

Ella: Guys...I have a theory

Lily D: Go ahead

Ella: Alright it’s a far stretch but I remember someone making fun of Avery on the first day but I don’t remember who...maybe Avery wasn’t gonna take any bullshit so she went and tried to kill the bully, but...the bully killed her instead.

Sam: That’s a good theory

Sarah: Guys listen to me

Sarah: Avery probably was framed because when she felt sick passed out on the ground and then I carried her back to her room but she never had a life or she didn’t go back to the kitchen. How did she get a knife?

Sam: I’m not sure…

Lily D: She could’ve been faking Sarah

Sarah: Who’s the ultimate bully again

Elliot: Alison

Ella: Alison was busy though

Adrienne: I have one final question

Adrienne: Is the person who did it someone who did it on purpose, or were they defending themselves

Ella: Good question…

*You access your truth bullets: A bloody bat sits a couple feet away from her, covered in the same pink blood

Avery actually has a knife in her hands

Avery has very clearly been hit with a blunt object, obviously the bat that sits close to her. She has no other major injuries but she does have a pretty large bruise on her leg.

Her head has been bashed in and there’s a bat RIGHT THERE

“Someone could’ve poisoned her to weaken her and then bashed her with the bat” -Alison

“She’s holding a knife, maybe she was trying to defend herself?” -Lily D

“Or on a darker note, she could’ve been trying to kill them. And the victim beat her” -Lily F

“The tiredness could’ve been an excuse to get away from Sarah so she could commit a murder” -Lily D

“I think that she wasnt actually tired and was faked so she could get away from Sarah. This way she could commit a crime and get out of here. Once the got out of her room, she locked it so we couldn’t see her escaping. She then attempted to kill someone but they used this bat to defend themselves and won” -Lily D

“Me, Estelle, Alison, and ella went to the sports room” -Pavi

An empty space is on the bat rack, as well as the tennis rack. The missing bat space is as far to the right as it can be and the tennis space is right next to it. 

Time of death was not very long ago. The time is Idont:haveone.

Doors can be locked only from the inside but they can be locked and then closed from the outside. You can lock yourself out, so don’t.

“I vaguely remember someone making fun of Avery on the first day but I don’t remember who...” -Ella

“Alright it’s a far stretch but I remember someone making fun of Avery on the first day but I don’t remember who...maybe Avery wasn’t gonna take any bullshit so she went and tried to kill the bully, but...the bully killed her instead.” -Ella*

Ok everyone! Investigation time is up! Time for the trial! Class trials are mandatory so you all better get your sorts behinds over here before I get them for you.

Elliot: Oh boy

Sam: O-okay

Lily D: Oh god

Adrienne: Ok

Lily F: It’s about time. Let’s get this over with

Melody: Ok luv

Estelle: It’s game time

Alison: Yikes

Sarah: Imma beat the blackened

Estelle: Hi whore

Lily D: I think this is the most nervous I’ve ever been

Pavi: Here we go

Alison: Sup thots

Estelle: Pavi, beat up Sarah if she gets annoying

Pavi: Will do

Sarah: Shut up. I’ll beat you too Estelle 

Alison: Pavi kick the shit out of the annoying people

Pavi: Gladly

Sam: We can’t waste precious time beating people up

Pavi: I can’t let my talent go to waste

Elliot: Hey where the hell are the trial grounds

Lily D: I’m sure Monokuma will take us there

Everyone is gathered in an old classroom. You’re slightly disappointed and then terrified when Monokuma forced everyone into a closet. The closet starts to drop, horrifying everyone. Eventually the doors open and everyone steps out, grateful to be alive.

Adrienne: Where are we?

Sam: W-whoa

Sarah: Wacky

Pavi: Look we’re here

Elliot: So this is the real death room

Estelle: Wack bro

Sarah: Please, this looks like shit

Lily D: I think this is the trial room

Melody: It’s...giving me a creepy feeling

Lily F: Lame. I was expecting better

Estelle: Same doe luv

Sam: It would be kinda pretty if it weren’t being used for this…

Sarah: I was expecting judge Judy style

The trial room is a sight to see. I’ll just put it up to your imaginations now.

Pavi: Where are the executions held?

Elliot: Lovely question

Lily D: It’s really scary to know that at least one of us will die today

Estelle: I wanna die 

Pavi: Suicide is always an option

Sarah: It’s the persons fault they die

Sam: Let’s hope this person is the last…

Alison: I doubt it’ll be the last

Sarah: I hope they die in the most painful way

Lily F: I’m gonna be honest, I think it’s Sarah 

Sam: Why?

Estelle: Sarah is satan

Sara: Think what you want

Alison: I’m suspicious of Sarah

Pavi: Sarah calm down before I punch your intestines out of your body

Estelle: PUNCH HER PUNCH HER

Elliot: Ah yes, violence

Sam: No punching!

Lily D: Guys, please violence will only drive us farther from hope

Alison: Can we get on with trial so I can call her out?

Lily F: I know I’m innocent, and the only other suspect is Sarah

Sarah: I bet it’s you

Sam: We should probably review the evidence

Alison: Sarah was the last person seen with Avery

Lily D: Sarah was with all of us, she wouldn’t have had much time to kill her

Pavi: What if she killed her before joining us?

Estelle: Self defense prolly

Elliot: Avery most likely had the knife with the means to attack

Sarah: Why would I kill her?

Elliot: Save it

Sarah: I think Avery was using knife for self defense

Alison: Avery could’ve attacked the murder and they killed her through self defense

Pavi: Everyone, think about what Sarah’s ultimate is. Ultimate Actress

Lily D: Sarah was last seen with her in Avery’s room. We all know that Avery escaped there and went to the gym

Estelle: I have something to say, Sarah could have drugged Avery some how and that put her to sleep

Sarah: Why would I have drugs?

Elliot: Why would she be carrying a knife with her in the locker room? It makes more sense if she wanted to kill someone there

Ella: Avery would have the knife for the means to attack

Alison: My theory is that Avery faked being sick to get Sarah to come to the room and kill her, but Sarah fought back and killed her. Could be wrong though

Lily D: No, that’s wrong! Avery was killed in the sports area

Elliot: The bat was in the sports area. It makes sense

Sarah: Everyone shut up

Ella: Sarah was not the killer

Elliot: Fine

Estelle: Nah luv

Ella: She was in the kitchen

Lily D: They were in the sports area, it must’ve been the first thing they saw that they could defend themselves with it

Ella: The only person who was alone for the entire time was Lily f

Lily F: I was counting my toes the whole time. I forgot how many toes I had, and it took me a while to count them because I’m dyslexic

Sam: They didn’t need the whole time

Elliot: Let’s all focus on one thing. Was Avery trying to kill someone

Sarah: I doubt she was

Sam: Yes, we have evidence to prove it

Ella: It’s highly possible

Alison: Avery was obviously trying to kill someone

Sam: There’s no other answer that makes as much sense. Avery was the intended blackened

Elliot: We can all agree she tried to kill

Ella: I agree

Alison: Yes

Lily D: Lily was alone the whole time. Avery knew she’d be an easy target without any witnesses. Lily must’ve been doing something with the racket because it was dropped. She probably sensed the danger. Her ultimate talent is the ultimate psychic

Estelle: WOW

Ella: I agree!

Alison: That...very accurate?

Elliot: Well said

Sam: Yeah, that makes a lot of sense

Adrienne: Well who was in the sports room

Lily F: That would make sense, but I’m telling you, I’m not the murderer

Lily D: She most likely would’ve gotten something close to her to defend herself. A bat was close

Ella: Welp case closed

Alison: Monokuma are we right or what?

Why would I tell you that? You have to vote. Vote wrong, you all die except for the killer! I wouldn’t take this so lightly or quickly.

Adrienne: No you’re wrong!

Lily D: How am I wrong? You imbeciles, I’m not the murderer

Adrienne: Lily was in her dorm, so how would she know Avery was in the sports room

Lily D: She has no proof she was in her dorm. And, Lily would need time to clean herself off after the murder, and I didn’t see her until the body discovery

Sam: Avery wasn’t in the sports room, Lily was 

Elliot: Maybe we should look between the cracks, this shouldn’t be as obvious as we’re making it seem

Estelle: Wait! I got something

Estelle: What if when Avery was sick or something and Sarah took her to her room. Lily (F) took Avery to the sports room, but Avery wasn’t sick and was trying to kill sarah but failed and Lily (F) killed Avery

Sam: I don’t think Sarah is involved, do you?

Estelle: A lil

Ella: No I don’t agree

Pavi: Sarah, where did Avery take you when you two left together

Sarah: She didn’t take me anywhere. She felt sick and couldn’t walk so I helped her to her room.

Lily D: I don’t believe Sarah was involved, she would tell us. Or we would see something noticeable off with her after that happened

Alison: I wouldn’t be so sure the ultimate actress would also tell the truth

Sarah: How do you guys know I’m the ultimate actress

Sam: Wasn’t Avery trying to get Sarah to leave her alone?

Estell: We don’t know that Sam

Lily D: Yeah, that’s what it seems like

Lily D: (Kelseykuma said that one of the theories was correct. From what I remember, the only two theories were about me and Sarah.) I swear on DEIDARA that I’m not the murderer, so that means it has to be Sarah

Adrienne: There are only two people who would have played tennis. And those one of the people were in the sports room

Lily D: We don’t know who likes tennis or not, that was never stated. Someone could have a secret love of tennis or something

Ella: No that’s wrong! I remember someone saying they love tennis

Lily D: Who?

Ella: I don’t....remember

Estelle: Bruh

Elliot: We need to think of where every person was. We have time to think

Sam: Who doesn’t have a strong alibi?

Sam: Lily, Sarah, and Avery herself are the only people I can think of

Adrienne: Well, we know it was one person. That person must have been someone who is okay with being alone, so Sarah is out

Lily F: I’m telling you, it wasn’t me

Lily D: Me, Adrienne, Sam, Elliot and Ella were at the pool. Pavi, Estelle, And Allison were at the cafeteria, Sarah was baking with Avery. (Nope. All of them but Estelle were baking)

Adrienne: One of those people was in the sports room

Lily D: Lily f was the only one with time. Her only argument against herself was that it’s not her

Lily F: I suppose that it’s true that I have no solid evidence, but to be honest I’m not smart enough to put together big theories. However, I am the ultimate psychic, and I truly believe it was Sarah

Lily D: You are ultimate psychic, which would also allow you to sense the danger coming to you, henceforth dropping your racket and grabbing a bat for protection

Sam: Was she truly the only one with time? We should clear Sarah 100% of any doubt.

Elliot: We know for a fact that Pavi and Alison were baking. Me, Ella, Sam, Lily D, and Adrienne were swimming. Sarah helped Avery, Lily F was missing and so was Estelle

Ella: Estelle is not a suspect

Adrienne: Yes she is

Elliot: She is. There’s so much evidence

Pavi: Estelle is innocent

Alison: It can’t be Estelle 

Elliot: Originally Estelle was going to the sports room. Alison decided to follow. Alison was then invited to go bake. There was no indication that Estelle went baking

Lily F: I was in my room the whole time up until I got the body discovery announcement. I’m a pretty shitty person, but even I would never lie

Lily D: No one was with you. You have no proof of you being in your room

Sam: Wait how did she get into wherever she died?

Sarah: She must have died in there

Lily F: Wait, I just thought things over. Everyone feel free to vote for me. I want to get the fuck out of here, even if that means dying

Sam: H-huh?

Sarah: Dumbass, if we vote for you we all die

Lily D: That’s most certainly reverse psychology

Ella: We have no proof it wasn’t Estelle. We have no proof it wasn’t Lily

Elliot: Guys you need to listen to me 

Sam: Let’s listen to her

Elliot: Trust me, I think I know what happened

Elliot: As I said before I think Estelle is a main suspect. She was going to the sports room originally. Avery knew she could find someone there…

Alison: Estelle is not a suspect at all

Elliot: When Alison was invited to go baking Estelle didn’t follow

Lily D: I think it’s more likely to be lily F, she’s a psychic. She would’ve been able to sense the incoming danger and drop her racket and grab a bat.

Lily F: Look, I honestly don’t care. I suppose I’ll see you all in hell after you get this whole thing wrong

Elliot: Estelle would have been in the sports room

Adrienne: Avery also knew that Estelle was the only one in the sports room because Alison went to bake

Lily D: Guys, get back on track

Elliot: She has no serious alibi

Ella: It was obviously Lily F, she doesn’t have a strong alibi

Lily F: You’re right. I don’t 

Sam: But that makes her too suspicious to be the killer, Y’know?

Elliot: This shouldn’t be as obvious as it seems

Melody: Yeah, we need to think outside the box

Lily D: What could the other evidence be? We don’t have anything else

Sam: Time of death? We haven’t talked about that have we? 

Estelle: Monokuma said around the same time we discovered her body

Adrienne: Why would someone finish the kill unless they were a bad person. Only a few people would actually do it. Estelle and Alison. Alison was baking. Estelle was in the sports room

Sarah: I was with Avery most of the day

Lily D: Wait! Avery also had a bruise on her leg. What could have caused that?

Sarah: I think it was when she fell

Sam: How would she have fallen?

Sarah: She felt really sick

Sarah: Wait a minute. Guys, I have an idea. Avery had a bruise on her leg. The person with the bat probably hit her leg to stop her from moving

Lily D: The bat was probably dropped on her when the person saw what they did

Sam: That would make sense

Adrienne: Pavi and Alison have an alibi, so it is obviously Estelle

Estelle: Adrienne you’re wrong

Ella: It’s not Estelle, stop getting us off track. 

Pavi: I swear to god Adrienne I’m gonna beat you up after this

Alison: Could it have been Adrienne? She’s pretty set on it being Estelle

Sam: She has an alibi

Lily D: Wait!!

Lily F: Guys let’s just end this. Vote for me you losers

Estelle: I’m set on Lily F

Ella: Agreed 

Lily F: Yeah good, let’s end this

Elliot: Would you please look at the evidence?!

Elliot: Estelle has no indication of going to the cafeteria!!

Alison: She may not have specified that she came with us but she definitely did

Alison: No, she was in the sports room

Lily D: I think that Estelle was with us when we were destroying the door. Therefore she wouldn’t have time to clean herself up

Ella: Where was Lily when we were destroying the door?

Lily D: Lily however, wasn’t, therefore she had a bunch of time to clean herself

Sarah: What if she had no blood on her anyway?

Alison: Lily is pretty much the only suspect

Elliot: She’s not the only suspect!

Lily F: Just vote for me already you morons

Adrienne: Yah, you were at the door Estelle, but the sports room probably has a locker room with showers and so you could have cleaned up

Pavi: Have we cleared up Sarah?

Sam: Yep

Elliot: Show me proof that Estelle was in the cafeteria!

Ella: Pavi and Alison say so

Melody: How much time would she have to clean up though?

Sam: As much as she wanted

Lily D: She would have to shower and change clothes

Sarah: What if she had no blood on her dipshits

Alison: It has to be Lily unless you have some real proof that it was someone else

Pavi: Lily, if you were the murderer, then can you tell us exactly how you murdered Avery?

Lily F: It’s me, just fucking vote already

Sarah: Guys listen! She might not have gotten blood on herself!

Lily D: She has blood you clown! It only makes sense for there to be blood on the person

Sarah: It’s easy to aim properly and it won’t splatter on you

Lily D: Are you stupid or something? Jesus Christ Sarah

Sarah: Most of the time it’s likely, but other times it won’t. Listen, there’s a proper way to aim at someone’s head and not get blood splatter

Sam: How would you know?

Lily D: No, that’s completely wrong! It was a violent murder so there HAD to be a blood splatter

Alison: All of the people with brains know it’s Lily

Lily F: It’s me guys, let’s just end this

Adrienne: Guys I have proof Estelle was at the sport’s room

*flash back*

Estelle: I’m going to the sports room

*flash back over*

Alison: She changed her mind dumbass. We both did

Adrienne: No she didn’t

Elliot: She never did!!

Sarah: Monokuma just tell us where everyone was please 

Lily D: She could've changed her mind, many people were planning on going to the sports room at that point

Alison: Estelle and I followed each other everywhere, we both went to the cafeteria right after the sports room

Elliot: Not once did Estelle walk in the cafeteria

Ella: Yes she did there is a literal 5 minutes of her being in the cafeteria

Estelle: I’m telling you luvs it’s Lily F

Elliot: Fine. You’ll all die though

Adrienne: It’s Estelle

Sarah: I don’t think it’s Lily

Sam: Review the evidence for everyone

Elliot: Thank you Sam

Melody: Okay

Lily D: Guys, how would Estelle sense the danger

Elliot: You don’t need to sense the damn danger

Lily D: Monokuma said that someone sensed the danger and dropped the racket

Monokuma: Alison, Sarah, Pavi, and Avery were baking. Estelle wasn’t with you

Alison: We all know it’s Lily

Lily F: Yeah

Elliot: It’s not Lily

Sarah: Lily is innocent

Monokuma: (You guys are treating this like real life, as though you can see people.) I, Monokuma, literally just told you Estelle wasn’t there and you guys are acting like I’m wrong?

Elliot: Listen to the damn bear

Sam: Guys, look at the evidence

Melody: I think we should review the evidence

Elliot: Who says it’s Estelle?

Alison: I KNOW MY FUCKN FRIENDS I KNOW HOW THEY ACT AND HOW THEY PARTICIPATE IN THINGS IT WASNT ESTELLE

*flash back*

Sarah: Alison you wanna help us?

Alison: Sure man

Sarah: Yay

Pavi: We’re making cake, right?

*flash back over*

Ella: How is that proof?

Alison: That’s not proof at all. That doesn’t say anything about her location

Elliot: Just because you know Estelle doesn’t mean you have factual evidence

Ella: Let’s vote

Sarah: No, not yet

Alison: We’re waiting because these dipshits are gonna get us killed thinking it’s Estelle 

Elliot: The literal bear is telling us to look harder

Sarah: Listen to Elliot

Estelle: Can we please just vote

Melody: Guys I think we should think harder

Estelle: I killed Avery kill me already

Ella: Estelle...really...don’t fuck with us Estelle!

Sam: Estelle just confessed-!

Lily D: I REALLY don’t want to, but I’m starting to think it’s Estelle

Sam: Exactly, it’s not Lily and it’s not Sarah. It can only be Estelle

Sarah: I think it’s someone who we haven’t thought of yet

Lily D: Did I miss something? How is it not lily?

Elliot: Estelle has more proof towards her

Lily D: No That’s not true! Lily has very much evidence too!

Lily F: Vote for me

Sam: Vote for Estelle!

Sam: Who doesn’t think it’s Estelle and why?

Lily D: What’s the evidence that it’s Estelle?

Melody: Apparently estelle went to the sports room while the others went to bake

Sarah: There’s no motive when Avery tried to kill

Lily D: She wanted out, that was her motive

Sarah: Who was being a dick to Avery in the beginning

Ella: Estelle was…

Lily F: I was a dick to everyone. Vote me

Elliot: It makes no sense for Avery to kill Lily. It does make sense for her to kill Estelle

Alison: Whores

Sarah: This was a enthusiastic murder dumbasses

Lily D: There’s no motive, she just wanted someone to kill that was alone and had no witnesses

Sam: Yeah

Elliot: Why would Avery kill someone who’s done nothing wrong. It makes more sense for her to kill someone who, sorry in advance, is being a dick

Lily D: She just wanted out and needed someone who was alone. Both Estelle and lily were being dicks

Elliot: Estelle was alone

Lily D: So was Lily

Elliot: Estelle went to the sports room. She said she did. Monokuma said she was not baking. She even confessed

Alison: I give up on this

Sarah: Guys who did we rule out

Lily D: Everyone but lily and estelle. I’m giving up

Lily F: I’m the murderer. The end. Kill me.

Alison: Bullshit. Bullshit BULLSHIT

Sam: Guys, I know who it is

Elliot: Me too. I know exactly who did it. We need to vote

Adrienne: Everyone went their own ways, and the killer went to the sports room. They were the only person there, Sarah and Avery were baking a cake. Avery pretended to be sink to be left alone. Avery then went to the sports room to try to kill the killer, but ended up failing and getting killed instead. 

[PICK A PERSON: Estelle]

Adrienne: So the only person it could be is you! Estelle: Ultimate Arsonist

Alison: Yeah yeah we get it

Lily D: Can this be over now please

Estelle: Just end it. I killed Avery, get over it. I killed her, now kill me

Lily F: I was so looking forward to seeing your sorry asses when you voted for me and got it wrong

Monokuma: All votes are in! Now...I’m gonna need a drumroll

Elliot: See ya homie:,)

Lily D: I’m gonna throw up again

Monokuma: Ella drum on the desk or I’m not executing nobody

Ella: Fine *drumrolls*

Pavi: Estelle can’t die. No. Bad

Estelle: Just let it happen

Estelle has been voted guilty. Time for her punishment

Lily D: No! Homie please!

Sarah: YOU FUCKING BITCH. I KNEW IT

Estelle: Homies forever

Melody: Rip estelle luv ya

Elliot: Homie! Mwah

Alison: Bye homie

Lily D: You don’t deserve this homie

Estelle: Suck a dick too Sarah

Sarah: FUCK YOU I HOPE YOU DIE PAINFULLY

*Ella starts to cry* w-why Estelle why

Lily F: See you in hell!

Everyone is forced into the execution area.

Lily D: I can’t watch this

Estelle: Shut up and watch me die

Alison: See you in the afterlife whore

Lily F: I’m getting the popcorn

Estelle stands on a separate island, one that’s luckily surrounded by water. The island is basically covered in dry grass. Estelle waits nervously on the island until a crack goes off on the other side of the island. Suddenly, the island is covered in flames. They creep closer and closer to Estelle. She tries to make it to the water but is cut off. The fire hovers around her little circle of safe land until a breeze comes in and the fire consumes her. When the fire is gone, Estelle is indistinguishable from the rest of the ash that covers the island. 

Ella: E-Estelle why

Lily D: Oh god why

Elliot: Goodbye our fallen homie. Enjoy hell

Sam: E-Estelle….Avery

Lily D: Why did Avery do this, why did this happen

Sarah: Welp

Pavi: Estelle! You whore this isn’t fair! You could’ve apprehended Avery instead of killing her dumbass

Sarah: Haven’t seen someone die in a while

Sam: A while-?

Ella: Listen up everyone, I’m gonna protect you all and make sure no one else dies with the power of hope we can get through this!

Sam: Yeah! I don’t want anyone else to die

Elliot: Good luck with your promises. I’m going to bed

Sarah: This stuff always happens

Alison: Whores

Lily D: I have nothing encouraging or hopeful to say

Sam: Please don’t give up. For Avery and Estelle.

Elliot: We won’t, we’ve got this I think

Sarah: You guys really aren’t so smart anymore

Lily D: You were never smart Sarah, you can’t say anything about us

Melody: Guys, I think we can get through this together

Sam: Yeah, we just have to have hope

*Everyone walks to the elevator*

Ella: We leaving or what?

Elliot: Outta here

Lily D: I’m gonna go back to my room now

Adrienne: Night

Elliot: Night guys

Sam: Good night everyone

Melody: Bye guys, love you guys

Sarah: We’re all gonna die no matter what. I know how this shit plays out

Ella: Sarah, we will survive!

*The elevator stops and we all get out*

Sarah: Ugh, I’m done with this bullshit. You guys didn’t listen to what I said in the trial

Monokuma: Make sure to lock your doors and not die! Wouldn’t want another killing would we?

Sarah: That would be fun

Ella: Stupid bear *whisper*

Pavi: I hate all of you. Fuck you

Sarah: Fuck you too

Lily F: Fuck me, daddy

Sam: Lily!

Lily F: What?

Sam: T-that’s a bit much is it not?

Lily F: Nah

Sam: Okay I guess…

Lily F: Quit being such a wimp 

Sarah: I agree with lily

Sam: Sorry…

Lily F: You’re not gonna survive if you’re acting like that

Sam: Yeah probably. I don’t want to die

Sarah: Sam..just saying this now, if you don’t want to die. Stop being so nice

Lily F: Yeah, Sarah is right

Sarah: It’ll probably take you out before someone else gets to

Sam: But how am I going to trust I won’t die if I’m mean?

Sarah: Listen. People will think you as a target

Monokuma: Guys the trial is over! Go. To. Bed! How is someone supposed to kill someone in their sleep if they’re not asleep? I mean- JUST GO TO BED

Sarah: Fine. Good night

Sam: Ah sorry. Good night

Lily F: Good night, loser 

CHAPTER 1 FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 9 (Word count for it is 11862)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite line? Favorite character? Favorite death? Favorite ship (cannon or not my friends are chill about being shipped I think)? Favorite chapter? My favorite is obvious later on, my favorite death is chapter 3’s killer, and my favorite ship will also become obvious.


	4. Chapter 2: Pickachu, I Choose You!

When you finally wake up from your nightmares of murder and accusations, it’s because of the 7:00 morning announcement. You get dressed in the same outfit you’ve been wearing for almost a week now. You head downstairs, praying that no one is dead and that breakfast won’t be as depressing as you think it will be.   
When you get to the breakfast room, the silence scares you. You run in but everyone’s there, they’re just there silently Well... not everyone. Last night’s murder and execution is still trapped in our minds and festering, like a parasite sucking the hope out of every thought. The killings still hang above everyone’s heads and no one says a word as you eat your breakfast. 

When you’re about halfway through your breakfast, Monokuma appears.

Monokuma: Congratulations! You guys aren’t dead! You found last nights killer give yourselves a pat on the back

Lily F: Yay

Sarah: Fun

Lily D: Wooo yay I’m sooo happy

Melody: Woo

Elliot: Hand over the medal

Sam: I’m so grateful for this opportunity to be in a stupid death game

Monokuma: Now, because of yesterday’s incident, I’ve decided to reward you guys. This is called incentive

Lily F: Oh?

Elliot: Reward for causing a murder?

Monokuma: See you guys did something for me, so I do something for you

Melody: Huh?

Lily D: I don’t like the sound of that

Elliot: This seems a little risky

Lily F: I don’t like this, I hate surprises

Sarah: What is it?

Monokuma: The wall blocking off the stairs to the second floor has been removed

Lily F: Oh okay

Sam: That’s not actually too bad

Melody: Oh..?

Elliot: So we have more death rooms?

Sarah: Fun, guess imma bounce

Lily F: Bounce on a dick

Monokuma: You are free to explore the half of the second floor that is open

Alison: More rooms to die in

Lily F: BOUNCE ON A DICK

Sarah: I have a ritual to attend to

Sam: Let’s go explore!

Elliot: So do we just walk upstairs? What is up here exactly

Sam: I’m intrigued

*Sarah goes to the bathroom and into the third stall. She knows on the door three times* Avery-San, are you here?

Avery: Hellooooo

Sarah: Ahh, Avery!!!

Avery: Hi there Sarah!

Sarah: What’s poppin Avery

Avery: Nothing really everything is pretty boring

Sarah: Wanna venture around with me?

Avery: Okay

Sarah: Funnnn

Avery: But you’re the only one that knows I’m here 

Sarah: True. Do you want me to show the others or no?

Avery: You can pick

Sarah: Ima show you to my fellow kids

Avery: Okay

Sarah: Let’s go find the others

*same time but with everyone else*

Melody: Hmm, I might go to my room to paint...but I want to explore this upstairs

Lily F: I hope there’s some hidden porn

Monokuma: The only way to find out is through trial and error. Stop just killing time, get out there and EXPLORE. Lewis and Carl didn’t discover England by just sitting around, did they?

Melody: Who wants to explore with me?

Elliot: I’ll go with you!

Lily D: I’ll go with you. Sounds mildly entertaining

Sam: Lily, I’m exploring with you

Lily F: Ok whatever 

Lily F: Maybe we’ll find a rubber dildo

Sam: Hopefully we don’t

Lily F: I’d like to slap someone with it

Sam: I don’t think they’re for slapping, but okay I guess

Lily F: Ok let’s go, this is the most excited I’ve been in a while

Sam: Alright

Elliot: Are we going or what??

Melody: Yes let’s gooo

Elliot: Monokuma can you tell us what the rooms are?

Lily D: Welp I guess this means we are going up the dreaded stairs

Monokuma: Ok the rooms up for exploring are:  
Science room  
Students lounge  
Gym  
Library  
And the extra bedroom

Lily D: Extra bedroom sounds fun

Elliot: I wanna see the extra bedroom

Melody: Same

Lily F: Bedroom 😏

Lily D: You perv

Sam: Extra bedroom? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Elliot: Keep it in your pants

Lily F: My pp is hard

Melody: You guys are so weird

You head to the guest bedroom, attracted to it like a pervy moth is to a light you fricken weirdos. Why was that your first thought? Anyway, you head to the guest bedroom, excited for your strange reasons. When you open the door, you realize it’s basically the exact same as your bedroom and everyone else seems to be thinking the same thing. You look everywhere for signs that this room may be anything more than and extra filler room or uh- *cough* a useless extra bedroom, but you can’t find anything. 

Sam: I’m glad it’s normal

Adrienne: Why is this just like the other rooms

Lily D: Damn I was expecting twice as much porn

Melody: You guys are so weird I can’t even 

Sam: It’s an extra bedroom, not a sex dungeon, geez

Lily D: I was getting ready to be shocked and disturbed damn

*Sarah walks in* I’m disappointed. Also everyone!! You know how Avery died?

Sam: Unfortunately

Sarah: Well lucky for you fellas, she’s still half way alive tada

Sam: What? Oh no are you hallucinating?

Lily D: That’s not how death works idiot

Sarah: See she’s right there *points at air*

Lily D: That is.... air

Sarah: What she’s here

Sam: Monokuma? Sarah’s not okay

Sarah: You guys can’t see her?

Sam: No?

Lily D: I think you’re going crazier Sarah

Avery: I haunt the bathroom

Sarah: You sureee!!!

Lily D: Totally...

Adrienne: What are you looking at

Sam: I think you’re hallucinating

Sarah: She’s right here

Adrienne: I don’t see anything

Melody: Guys we shouldn’t crush her imagination

Sam: She needs help. If only we had a...green...doll who was really sad all the time and looked like melon soda but had a device that cleared hallucinations

Melody: Let her think what she wants to think

Sarah: No I swear she’s here I promise

Avery: ~I’m back in the bathroom~

Sarah: She’s in the bathroom, follow me

Adrienne: Fine

Sarah: Come on

Sam: I’m staying here

*Sarah and Adrienne go to the bathroom*

Sarah: See you have to knock on the door 3 times and say Avery are you here

*Adrienne does it*

Avery: Sort of 

Sarah: She’s there

(Melody: she’s the 11037th wonder)

Adrienne: I don’t see anything

Sarah: YOU CAN'T SEE HER? BRO

Adrienne: That whole ritual is pointless

Sarah: No it’s not! She’s right there!

Adrienne: Nothing happened. 

Avery: You should do some investigating. I’ll stay here whenever you need company

*Adrienne tugs Sarah out of the bathroom* Come on, you need to lie down

Sarah: No stop, I swear she’s right here

Adrienne: No she is not. You are seeing things

Sarah: I’m not insane!!! She’s right there

*everyone like goes to the student lounge it gets confusing here*

You head to the lounge, hoping for something a bit more exciting this time. When you get there, you’re not disappointed. In fact, you’re hit with everything that’s in there at once. Shelves on the right side of the room hold what must be at least 100 different brightly colored drinks and sodas. A couch sits under the shelves, facing a broken TV. A table to the right side of the room has a board game on it. The game is set up as if someone were in the middle of the game. More games sit in a box under the table. More novels, comics, and mangas sit on a shelf near the couch. Another, more blue couch sits straight across the room from the door. Next to it is an empty dresser with a bunch of random knickknacks like tiny figures of a man holding a bow or a woman with an owl or some equally powerful looking pose. Other things like thimbles and other random figures are propped up all over the dresser. A picture of a girl that looks to be your age with a older woman with blonde hair sits on the dresser as well. The woman radiates power and confidence but the girl... well she looks like she is trying. Right next to the picture is an electric clock that’s plugged into a power strip that also charges a broken iPad and holds other cords and cables. The walls are certainly bright and start to eventually give you a headache. When you turn around you notice a mini fridge near the door but when you look in it, it’s empty. A rug sits in the floor and you notice in the corner a box boasting the fact that the rugs the company makes are fire, water, wind, and stain resistant. Overall, it’s a pretty nice room if you can get past it’s dilapidated nature and grime.

Melody: Oh man I’m reading the manga

Adrienne: Wow this place is cool. So much electricity

Sarah: Bro the paint is ugly

Sam: This room is...satisfactory

Elliot: Who’s that blonde lady?

Melody: Your mom

Lily D: Hey look, soda!

Ella: This is a pretty nice couch

Sarah: Do you think the soda is safe to drink

Adrienne: Probably

Lily D: I guess, but I wouldn’t doubt that there’s rats in there

Sam: I’d assume so, Monokuma wants us to kill each other so I doubt he’d poison us

Ella: Yeah I don’t think Monokuma would poison us ya know

Sarah: True

Lily D: I’ll still drink it, I don't care at this point

Lily D: I’m gonna crack open a cold one with the bois

Ella: Yeah I don’t even like soda so I’m fine if it is poison

Alison: Yummy poison soda

*Lily D hands soda to Melody, Ella, and Elliot* This one’s for our fallen homie, estelle

Elliot: For the homie!

Melody: Thank you, and also avery

Alison: Wow that one hurt

Lily D: Cheers!

Ella: Eh I don’t like soda but I guess for the Homie ya know...so cheers

Sam: I wonder why all these electronics are broken?

Sarah: No outside communication probably

Lily D: They probably don’t have the funds to power them ha

Sam: But they had the funds to kidnap a bunch of kids?

Adrienne: Hey, seriously what is up with that picture it is really creeping me out

Sarah: I like the photo

Lily D: I could use these parts to make a funky sound board! I guess that fills the hole in my heart for my bass

Adrienne: What do you guys think of the picture

Lily D: Eh it’s just some weird lady, nothing special

Adrienne: Maybe. It just creeps me out

Sarah: She looks familiar to me I don’t know

Lily D: Debbie is superior

Ella: Hehe Debbie is super cool

Elliot: Nobody can compete with Debbie

Sam: What if she’s the one who trapped us here?

Elliot: Debbie or the blonde chick?

Sarah: Doubt that

Lily D: I doubt it, she’s probably dead by the look of the age of the photo

Sarah: Hey Monokuma! Who is this lady? And the other person?

Ella: Are they the founders?

Adrienne: Wait, that girl looks like Junko

Lily D: Must be some crazy bitches if they’re the founders here

Adrienne: It looks like her, Junko I mean

Ella: Who’s Junko?

Sarah: Does it say anything on the back?

Lily D: Who’s Junko? Sounds like some weirdo

Melody: Jun....ko?

Sarah: That is likely junko

Ella: Junk yard?

Sarah: Ella it’s junko Enoshima. Ultimate super model or some shit

Lily D: Whatever. I still have no clue who that is

Elliot: Who’s this Junko chick

Melody: She does look kinda cute

Ella: She sounds like a thot

Sam: She’s pretty

Lily D: Not as cute as ella!

Ella: Tehe

Lily F: I bet she has a kink for watching kids murder each other

Adrienne: No, Junko is dead. She was one of my family friends. One year she just disappeared

Alison: Junk hoe seems kinda weird doe

Elliot: Bruh who’s this Junko be you’re hallucinating

Sarah: My brother talked about her

Melody: I like her blue eyes though

Lily D: If your brother talked about her, she’s probably some porno actress

Ella: Hahahaha

Melody: Oh my

Adrienne: She went to this school

Lily F: Ultimate pornstar

Lily D: Totally....Just like how lily f hates porn

Adrienne: Now I realized why she disappeared. She was probably killed here

Ella: Yeah

Sarah: Ugh can we go to the next room

Lily D: This is lame, can we move on before I drink more soda

Ella: Yeah let’s move on

Sam: Yeah

Adrienne: Let’s go somewhere else

Melody: Did you know soda tastes great with bananas?

Lily D: Delish

Sarah: Where to go?

Adrienne: Let’s go to the science place

Sam: That sounds good

Elliot: Get in loser we’re going to the science room

Adrienne: You can’t sit with us

Lily D: Gosh Elliot you’re such a disease

Elliot: Fine then

Lily D: My science teacher last year was such a bitchhhh. This is giving me ptsd

Ella: Which teacher did you have?

Elliot: We don’t discuss scary Gary. Just no mention of science teachers

Lily D: Mrs. king bleh

Sarah: Science sucks anyway

Ella: Wha!! Science is so fun!!

Sarah: Sometimes

Sam: I like science

Elliot: Science is fun when someone fun teaches it

Ella: But I’m more of a history person

Lily D: Yeah but Mrs King’s classes are incredibly boring

Ella: She was scary when she yelled

Melody: I like math and science

Elliot: I like math, math is fun

Sam: Math sucks

Ella: I hate math

Sarah: I had Mr. Hoodman. He sucked. His voice was so monotone. I poured chemicals on his shoes

Lily D: Math is stupidddd

Ella: My math teacher was a piece of shit

Elliot: I loved my math teacher

Lily D: Mrs Wachowski hated me

Sam: My math teacher was amazing

Ella: My math teacher made me cry

Elliot: Miss Migioni gang

Lily D: I never did the homework tbh

Elliot: My fourth grade teacher made many people cry

Sam: My fourth grade teacher was so shitty

Lily D: My fourth grade teacher was the best idk what y’all are on

Ella: My fourth grade year made me depressed

Sarah: My kindergarten teacher slapped kids

Melody: Ohhh she yelled at me once because I was fetching someone for a band lesson :D

Melody: Mrs. Sterling and Mrs. Gutowski were the best

You get to the science room and when you open the door, you’re shocked to see tanks and terrariums of snakes, frogs, and fish. You didn’t have them in elementary school but now that you think about it, you’d read about animals in science rooms before. You’re almost scared but at the same time you’re fascinated by all the animals. Samples of venoms from some of the venomous animals sit near the terrariums they came from. Other than that, the room is pretty normal, an average science classroom. Diagrams of the earth's layers are hung on the wall, as are a couple other pictures. The thing that weird you put the most is the shrine to whales in the corner. You snuff the candles on it out quickly before it can cause another fire.

Ella: Frogs!!! And snakes!!

Sarah: Aww I love snakes

Adrienne: Eww. I can’t handle animals like these

Elliot: ptsd oh no

Lily D: I always wanted a frog! They’re so cute!

*Ella goes to one of the terrariums and picks up a frog*

Melody: O-o this room kinda is cool??

(Fun fact from Kelsey: Did you guys know a venomous dart frog has enough poison to kill a man?)

*lily D picks up a frog* I name him Charles!

*Sarah picks up a snake* Your name will be jellybean

Melody: Hmm this fish, this yellow colored fish will be named pee

*Sam picks up a snake* I love you, you’re mine, what should I name it?

Adrienne: Why are you holding them

Sam: Because they’re cute

Lily D: Because they are adorable!

*Ella pets the frog softly* I dub this frog Gundham

Elliot: Cute

Ella: I know right

Sarah: Bro snakes are so weird but cute just ugh

*Melody watches the yellow fish named pee swim around the coral sadly, considering calling peta but that will murder fourth wall again*

Sam: Yeah, they're really cute

Ella: Did you know snakes yawn!! It’s super cute!!

Lily D: I love animals!

Sarah: Sam!! Our snakes should be bffs

Sam: Yeah!

Ella: Hamsters!!

Sam: Hamsters?

Melody: I love hamsters

Lily D: I always wanted pets, but my mom only allowed cats

Sarah: My house has a cat and lizard. But they’re probably both dead

Ella: Aight I’m renaming the frog mike and then a hamster will be gundham, it’s a better name for a hamster

Sam: I’ve never had a pet before

Sarah: Well you have a snake now

Lily D: I always said I was gonna own every animal when I was older, I guess that dream is done

*Ella and Lily D put their frogs away*

Melody: I'm keeping this fish. Can I steal this tank?

Sam: I’m keeping this snake *holds snake protectively*

Ella: Monokuma I have a question

Monokuma: Yeah?

Ella: Are there hamsters?

Monokuma: Sure

Ella: Really yay!

Lily D: I’m stealing one

Sarah: Jelly bean is living on my watch

Sam: And so is my snake

Lily D: Fair enough

*They find the hamsters*

Lily D: I love them!

Ella: Cuteeeee

Lily D: Hi little guy *picks one up*

Lily D: I love him. He’s mine now, periodt

Ella: Me and Lily are officially hamster moms

Lily D: The hamster cage is moving to my room

Adrienne: I want one of the hamsters for myself. I hate reptiles, I like hamsters

Lily D: There’s extra terrariums and hamster stuff in this cabinet!

Ella: I’ll just put some stuff in here for my hamster and done, my hamster's name is Gundham

*Lily D picks up a terrarium and fills it with proper hamster stuff*

*Sam grabs an enclosure and places my snake gently into it* Perfect

Ella: Alrighty if everyone is done let’s go explore more rooms

Sam: Where should we go?

Ella: Hmmm maybe we can go to the library

Sam: Oooh definitely the library!

Lily D: Library is fine by me

Sarah: So far we have Steve the hamster, Jelly bean and Bruce the snakes

Ella: And Gundham the hamster

Melody: And pee the fish!!!!!!!!!

Sarah: Wait wh- Pee the fish?

Ella: Pee the fish....what

Lily D: That’s a good bunch of names

Melody: Yeah cause it’s yellow, and it reminds me of pee

Ella: That poor fish

Lily D: Haha nice

Ella: I mean I can’t judge, my fish at home is named Icy-hot

Sarah: My lizards name at home is Murphy

Lily D: My cats are Garcia and Hendrix. But Garcia goes by Gubby

You guys go to the library. It’s huge and surprisingly easy to navigate. You’re able to find what you think may be every book worth reading ever. You’d be able to find any story or any info on anything ever in these books. Worn murals of fantasy scenes cover the walls. A teal couch sits in the middle of the maze of shelves. It’s pretty cozy. Since I know most of you will want it, there are shelves upon shelves of manga, in English and Japanese. You find your favorite book quickly and you’re overjoyed to find it here. It’s a little beacon of hope.

Ella: Anyone wanna look for how to draw furries?

Elliot: Yes

Sam: I wonder if anything I’ve written is here…

Sarah: Sam you published stuff??

Sam: Yeah!

Lily D: I hate reading, this is disgusting. But I guess the art on the walls is cool. And this couch

*Ella runs over to the art book area and moves around the books*

Elliot: Books hurt my brain

Sarah: I like mangas just not real books

Lily D: Mangas are real books?

Ella: Manga is Literature!!!

Just to spite you Elliot, all the books by Rick Riordan fall on your head all at once

Lily D: Are you okay Elliot?

Elliot: When am I ever

Sarah: Oh god Elliot

Ella: Yeah you okay Elliot?

She’s out. She’s been knocked clean out

Sarah: Oh no

Sam: O-oh no

Ella: Oh god

Lily D: Crap-

Sarah: Let's hope she learned something...books hit her hard

*Ella lifts Elliot up and tosses her onto the couch*

Lily D: I’ll just uh- leave her here until she wakes up

Ella: When the books hit back

Melody: Oof elliot

She’s awake

Sam: Are you alright?

Elliot: …

Sarah: Elliot you good

Lily D: You good bro?

Ella: Oh dope you’re awake

Elliot: I hate you all

Sarah: What did we do

Elliot: Everything

Sam: We didn’t do anything?

Lily D: Hate you too luv 

Sarah: Someone got brain damage

Elliot: This is why we hate libraries

Sarah: Elliots gone crazy

Sam: Says the girl seeing ghosts

Elliot: I might have. You’re seeing ghosts?

Sarah: I’m not OMG. SHE'S REAL, I SWEAR

Lily D: The only ghost worth seeing is Debbie

Melody: Uh huh....

Ella: What? Wait what? Are you seeing Avery?? She’s dead

Sarah: YES AVERY IS ALIVE AND HAPPY. SHE'S IN THE BATHROOM. SHUT UP SHE NOT DEAD

Lily D: She’s dead Sarah, deal with it

Sarah: SHE'S NOT I SWEAR

Sam: She died. She’s dead

Lily D: She’s dead, we all saw her blood

Ella: Sarah listen I know it’s hard but you’ve got to get over it we saw her dead body for fucks sake

Sam: Sarah, she’s gone. Accept it and move on

Sarah: No she’s alive, I promise she’s alive

Lily D: She’s dead, you need to move on bro

Ella: Sarah she’s dead

Sam: Do you deny she ever died?

Sarah: NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S BEEN WITH ME THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME FOREVER, SINCE WE WERE BORN

Sam: She’s a lost cause, let’s give up

Sarah: You guys she’s a-a-alive

*Ella clenches her fists* SARAH SHES DEAD GET OVER IT ALRIGHT YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING BABY!!

Lily D: That is it young lady, this is a library not a playground. Escort the premises

Sarah: YOU’RE JUST TOO FUCKING SALTY THAT MISS DUMBASS ESTELLE DIED

*Sam tries to gently lead Sarah out of the library*

Lily D: Guys c’mon, if we fight, we can’t leave

*Sarah yanks back* FUCKING STOP

Ella: NO I'M NOT YOUR JUST GETTING ON MY NERVES!!

Sarah: AVERY IS ALIVE! SHE'S HAPPY AND ALIVE

Sam: Let’s stop fighting please

Lily D: Let’s step out for a moment

Ella: AVERY IS DEAD

Lily D: Guys please calm down

Sarah: ELLA FUCKING SHUT UP SHE’S ALIVE. AVERY IS HAPPY WHOLESOME AND HEALTHY, YOU’RE JUST FUCKING BLIND

Elliot: Save the murdering for later guysss

Ella: NO YOU SHUT UP SHE IS DEAD

Lily D: She’s dead Sarah, if you don’t accept this we can’t move farther and can’t leave

Melody: Sarah what drugs did you take hook me up 

Sarah: REALLY CAUSE LAST TIME I KNEW ESTELLE IS DEAD YOU WILL BE NEXT

Lily D: Hey! Don’t threaten each other!

*Ella picks up her hamsters cage and walks out of the library in anger*

Lily D: This is no place for infighting

Elliot: Did you just threaten to murder someone??

Avery: Calm down....

Sarah: See Avery’s right here. I hear her. She’s still alive

Elliot: We hear nothing. You’re delusional

Melody: What high are you on

Avery: I mean technically I am dead cuz, well ghosts are dead people

Sarah: Can you guys not hear her

Lily D: Sarah please, take a nap, you need to rest. This mindset isn’t healthy

Sarah: THIS IS NO MINDSET

Lily D: This is an unhealthy form of grieving, you need to let go

Sarah: I’m not letting go if someone who’s here with me

Avery: I think you should all take time to cool down because you’re both right and wrong

Sam: Ugh I’m done. *leaves*

Sarah: How am I wrong you're alive Avery

Lily D: I can’t deal with you people. *Takes Stevie and goes to room*

Melody: Guys,we shouldn’t be fighting……. *leaves with Pee*

Elliot: One of you kill the other and just get it over with

Sarah: I’m going *takes jellybean and leaves* y’all are stupid, Avery is fine and alive. You guys are the dead ones

Elliot: Or maybe you’ll be the dead one after Ella kills you! Or you’re the dead one after your execution, just sayin

Avery: Stop arguing over me, after my demise I don’t want anyone to follow suit. So please stop arguing it’s just going to start tension

*Everyone goes to bed, the tension is high*

The morning comes and while the other day’s trauma is still with you, you’re starting to feel a bit better. Yesterday’s fight comes back and you wince at the memories, hoping something similar won’t happen again. You head down to breakfast and roll call starts.

Elliot: Good morning everyone!

Sam: Good morning

Adrienne: Good morning

Everything is fine and going well with roll call until the person calling the names hits a certain name “Pavi?”

No answer

Adrienne: Where is she

“Pavi?!”

Sarah: Ugh I’m still so tired

Sam: Huh. I wonder who she is

Elliot: Have any of you seen Pavi?

Sam: No. Have you?

Elliot: No, not at all

Everyone looks around, noticing her absence. An uneasy, wrong feeling settled over the table.

Melody: Where is she?

Elliot: We should go look for her

Sam: Yeah

Melody: Yes!

Adrienne: Yeah

Sarah: Let's check the dorm she might still be sleeping

Elliot: Good idea

Adrienne: Yah let’s go

Everyone goes to Pavi’s room in a panic. When you get there, the door is closed but not locked.

Sam: Should we go in?

Lily D: Do you guys think she’s okay?

Elliot: Open it

Adrienne: Do you guys think it is ok to barge in

Elliot: We need to find her

Lily D: I guess, she could need help

Melody: Yeah

Sarah: Pavi, we’re coming in ok

She’s not in her room. The sheets on the bed are slightly undone, just like someone had gotten out of them, but there are no signs of any struggle

Melody: She’s not in here....

Elliot: Maybe she just wandered off

Adrienne: Where could that girl be

Sam: Maybe she went to explore more before meeting us?

Adrienne: She would not have missed our meeting

Lily D: Maybe she’s using the bathroom guys, we don’t wanna be weird

Melody: Yeah that’s a possibility

Melody: Should we look in the library or science room?

Adrienne: Science room

Elliot: Let's check the science room

Sarah: Ya good idea

You get to the science room but no one is in there. You look under tables and desks but you don’t find anyone or anything.

Adrienne: Where is she

Elliot: Damnit

Lily D: Maybe she’s in the gym? That sounds Pavi-like

Melody: I’m getting worried 

Lily D: She could’ve just ran off to go practice away from us, I think she’s okay

Sarah: Maybe she might be back in the cafeteria

Lily D: I doubt it

Adrienne: Should we go to the student lounge. She could be hanging out. 

Sarah: Maybe she fell asleep on the lounge room

Elliot: She might be practicing so we could go to the gym

Sam: We should go to the gym

Lily D: The lounge is probably a waste of time, the gym is more probable of a place to be

Everyone runs to the gym, more frantic this time. Everyone spreads out and covers the gym in a good amount of time. People check under bleachers and in ball closets (is that what they’re called?) but you don’t find anything or anyone that shouldn’t be there.

Sam: She’s not here..

Elliot: Ugh where could she be?

Sarah: Let's check the lounge. Only choice I think we have left

Adrienne: Ok

Melody: Yes let’s go

Lily D: Maybe she’s in the library?

Elliot: We also have the library

Melody: Oh yeah that’s another location

Sarah: True. I’ll go to library anyone wanna come with me

Sam: I’ll go with you

Sarah: Ok me and Sam...anyone else

Lily D: I’ll go wherever Elliot goes

Melody: I’ll follow you Lily

Lily D: Elliot, wanna go to the lounge?

Elliot: Sureee lounge bro’s

Lily D: Me Mel and Elliot will take the lounge ig

Melody: Let’s go kids

Adrienne: I think I am going to check all the rooms again, you guys go off

Sarah: Ok Sam lets goo

*some time later*

Sarah: She’s not in the library guys

Lily F: Yeah. What a waste of time

The body discovery announcement goes off, terrifying everyone

Melody: Guys, you might want to look at the lounge

Sarah: FUCK

Lily F: I KNEW IT

Sam: NO

Adrienne: She must be in the lounge

Elliot: It’s bad

Adrienne: Oh my god

Lily F: Ooooo. I’m intrigued

Elliot: It’s not pretty…

Sam: Oh no…

Lily F: Well duh, it’s PAVI

Lily D: She’s burnt

Sarah: Ya no duh it’s a dead body

Lily D: Who burnt her! Why would they do this to her

Sam: B-burnt?

Sarah: Burnt

Lily F: Fried Pavi? Yum!

Lily D: You disgust me lily

Lily F: Thank you

Sam: Ugh

When the students from the library meet the others in the lounge, they’re met with a horrible sight. Pavi sits in the middle of the room, red and singed. Her hair is partially burnt and otherwise looks like she had rubbed a ballon on her head. She’s lying in a puddle of a sticky, sweet liquid. The rug under her is slightly blackened but doesn’t seem to have caught on fire.

Sam: N-no...Who would do this?

Sarah: Is she dead though

Elliot: Oh course she’s dead!

Sarah: Well there’s no blood

Lily D: There’s other ways to kill someone dipshit

Elliot: Not all deaths have blood!

Sam: Well, we better investigate

Lily D: That’s fucking disgusting

Melody: Guys, I’m going to collect some of this weird liquid

Lily D: I-I think it’s soda

Lily F: So it’s sautéed Pavi for dinner? Yummy

Sam: Lily n-no

Lily F: I’m hungry

Sarah: Lily shut up

Elliot: Was she electrocuted??

Sarah: She might've been

(You notice more about the room) So the first thing is the fact that the figures on the dresser are all either silver or gold. The second is that the TV is actually quite small and old looking. The third is that the power strip is much more powerful than an average one. The third thing is that there was an old-ish PlayStation near the TV. The final thing is that there was actually an unopened repair kit near the TV. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Melody: Elliot I think you might be right

Lily D: The soda! Electrocution! That explains the burns!

Adrienne: I think she was electrocuted

Sam: Yeah

Elliot: The so(u)da and the power outlet

Sarah: She might've had the soda and dropped it on the electric cord. Then she would’ve gotten shocked

Lily F: Huh never had my food cooked with electricity

Lily D: The liquid was probably used to create electricity, which electrocuted her

Melody: But who would have poured the liquid there?

Elliot: The murderer

Sam: Someone who wanted to kill her

Melody: What’s the age of the burns?

Monokuma: You think I know anything about the age of burns? It happened at 11:07 at night.

Melody: Thank you

Lily D: Oh so it happened at night! That’s actually pretty helpful if you think about it

Lily D: We all went to bed pretty early, so no one would’ve seen the killer right?

Adrienne: Yah I guess

Melody: Could the murderer have taken Pavi out of bed and murdered her?

Lily D: I doubt it, none of us are very strong and probably would’ve heard Pavi’s screams for help

Sam: Did Pavi go to bed with the rest of us?

Lily D: I think so

Adrienne: Wait, can I investigate the body?

Lily D: Pavi most likely went out for a midnight snack at the lounge with someone, and that someone ended up electrocuting her. But that’s only an assumption

Sam: Who was Pavi friends with?

Lily D: Allison and Estelle. But Estelle is gone

Sam: That makes Alison slightly more suspicious then the rest of us

Adrienne: True

Lily D: So if my guess is correct, the murder is pinned on Allison

Sam: We can assume so

Lily D: But was anyone else close to Pavi?

Sam: I don’t think so

Adrienne: Can I examine the body

Lily F: Check for a pp

Sam: N-no! Why would you say that?

Adrienne: I need to check for anything weird

Sam: Like a dick?

Lily F: Like a dick

Adrienne: No. I need to see if she has a note or something

Lily D: And since the rooms are sound proof and there are no windows, the killer wouldn’t just have been able to assume that pavi was there. So, they would’ve had to be invited

Adrienne: Yah

Sam: Yes. This was most likely an intentional murder

Lily D: So a sequence of events could be, Pavi makes plans to meet and hang out with the killer, Pavi gets up at the meeting time and meets the killer at the lounge, they get sodas but then the killer pours their soda on the outlet and pushes pavi into it, causing her to electrocute, Pavi is then proper up for the world to see as the killer escapes scot free

Sam: That seems good

Adrienne: Yah that sounds about right

Melody: Yeah

Elliot: We shouldn’t confirm things until the trial

Lily D: And since Allison is the ultimate bully, we can safely assume that she’s good at throwing people to the ground

Sam: Yep, she seems good at that

*You look at the body* Besides from the inflammation and singed spots, there don’t seem to be any other wounds on the body. While signs of struggle may have been covered by the burnt spots, you can’t spot any.

Lily D: Is there anything we missed?

Oh also Pavi isn’t wearing shoes. The trash can is full of empty drink cans

Melody: Wait why would her shoes be off?

Sam: Uh. More skin touching the electricity? I don’t know

Elliot: Maybe she was dragged

The shoes, by the way, are by the door. Neatly placed

Adrienne: She probably got up out of bed, maybe to lay down on the couch

Melody: Yeah but from Lily’s theory she was planning to meet the killer

Sam: Maybe Lily’s theory wasn’t correct

Lily D: The feet could’ve been what was pressed against the outlet. I’m not sure, it was a total guess

Melody: Since I’m dumb I’m going to give a dumb guess. Ok I probably am wrong because I am extreme but maybe they decided to try to hide the sense of murder by taking off the shoes like in a suicide

Sam: Hm. That could be a possibility

Lily D: I dont think it was suicide, but the killer could’ve used that to cover up their tricks

Melody: Yeah I don’t think it’s a suicide probably a cover up

Straight across the room is the second couch and the dresser. The couch doesn’t appear to have changed in any way but the things on the dresser peak your interest. The figures are still in the same positions and the clock is in the same place as well. When you look closer at the clock however, you notice it has the wrong time on it.

Sam: Huh? This clock has the wrong time

Elliot: The question is, did it have the right time prior?

Sam: Uh? I think so?

Melody: And when would it have been changed? Why would someone need to change the time?

Sam: Maybe to hide a part of the murder?

Elliot: Do you think somebody tried to trick Pavi?

Sam: That’s probable

The numbers are also flashing

Elliot: Does that mean it’s an alarm?

You start investigating the left side of the room. You’ve already looked in the trash can, but you can confirm that the majority of the drinks that were on the shelf are now gone. Not much else is strange about that side of the room.

Adrienne: Let’s check the right

*Ella walks in*

Sam: Ella! Did you not hear the body discovery announcement?

Ella: No...I was asleep for a while

Sam: Okay, but Pavi’s dead and the trial will start any minute now

Ella: I can’t believe this happened again

Sam: Neither can I

Melody: Oh hai Ella

Ella: I shouldn’t have locked myself up, I could have prevented this

Melody: Don’t blame yourself for this

Sam: None of us could have, it happened after we all went to sleep

Ella: Still...I wanted to protect everyone

Sam: So did I...but I guess they didn’t want to be protected *sighs sadly*

Melody: Yeah, the best we can do is find out who the killer is so she will be avenged

You look to the right side of the room. Studying the TV and the stand it’s on, you notice that the previously unopened repair kit is now, well, opened. A quick look in the trash can and you can find the plastic wrap that has covered the kit. The only tool only slightly out of place in the kit is the screwdriver.

Adrienne: What was Pavi doing with the screwdriver

Melody: Hey look a screwdriver

Sam: I wonder what it was used for…

Ella: A screwdriver!!

Melody: That helps our hypothesis that she could have been electrocuted...?

Sam: Definitely

Elliot: Or for the clock?

Sam: That would also work

Elliot: I guess you wouldn’t need it for the clock

Ella: Hey Elliot you know about screwdrivers right, could you look around for things that a screwdriver would be used for?

Elliot: Good idea

Sam: Hey Monokuma, how does the clock work?

Monokuma: What part do you want to know about the clock exactly? It *mostly* works like any every other digital alarm clock!

Sam: The mostly part. How is it different?

Monokuma: I will say, think about what happens to a digital clock during a power outage and that is all I will say until I feel I need to say more.

Ella: A power outage? How much did I miss when I was gone!

Elliot: Oh I’ve got this. I know what happened

Ella: Really!

Elliot: Well with the clock at least

Sam: Tell us

Elliot: So with such a big shock that Pavi got could’ve shortly short circuited the power. That kind of thing. I guess some terminology wasn’t right in that but you get it

Sam: That could be a possibility....

Ella: That’s genius

Elliot: Maybe all other appliances were changed in some way to affect the power of the shock

Ella: Hey guys I might not be very much help this time just saying…

Elliot: That’s alright I think

Sam: Yeah, I don’t understand it much either

Elliot: Mmm so i have the power

Sam: Is there anywhere else we can investigate?

Ella: I don’t think so…

Monokuma: That’s it it think! Hope you kids do well in the trial!

Sam: We hope so too

Investigation time is up! It’s trial time! 

*hhhhhhh we did the trial on zoom holy s h I t who came up this that idea and why didn’t I object to it sorry kids I can’t transcribe this part-*

*you access your truth bullets: The figures on the dresser are all either sliver or gold. The second is that the TV is actually quite small and old looking. The third is that the power strip a much more powerful than an average one. The third thing is that there was an old-ish PlayStation near the TV. The final thing is that there was actually an unopened repair kit near the TV. 

“The soda! Electrocution! That explains the burns!” -Lily D

When the students from the library meet the others in the lounge, they’re met with a horrible sight. Pavi sits in the middle of the room, red and singed. Her hair is partially burnt and otherwise looks like she had rubbed a ballon on her head. She’s lying in a puddle of a sticky, sweet liquid. The rug under her is slightly blackened but doesn’t seem to have caught on fire. 

“I doubt it was an accident, that wouldn’t explain the fact that she looks like she was rubbed by a balloon” -Lily D

(It was kinda like generally around the area she’s in. She’s not like soaked or anything)

It happened at 11:07 at night.

“So a sequence of events could be, Pavi makes plans to meet and hang out with the killer, Pavi gets up at the meeting time and meets the killer at the lounge, they get sodas but then the killer pours their soda on the outlet and pushes pavi into it, causing her to electrocute, Pavi is then proper up for the world to see as the killer escapes Scott free” -Lily D

Besides from the inflammation and singed spots, there don’t seem to be any other wounds on the body. While signs of struggle may have been covered by the burnt spots, you can’t spot any.

Oh also Pavi isn’t wearing shoes 

The trash can is full of empty drink cans

The shoes, by the way, are by the door. Neatly places

(From what Kelsey said, there are absolutely no signs of struggle)

Straight across the room is the second couch and the dresser. The couch doesn’t appear to have changed in any way but the things on the dresser peak your interest. The figures are still in the same positions and the clock is in the same place as well. When you look closer at the clock however, you notice it has the wrong time on it. The numbers are also flashing

You start investigating the left side of the room. You’ve already looked in the trash can, but you can confirm that the majority of the drinks that were on the shelf are now gone. Not much else is strange about that side of the room

You look to the right side of the room. Studying the TV and the stand it’s on, you notice that the previously unopened repair kit is now, well, opened. A quick look in the trash can and you can find the plastic wrap that has covered the kit. The only tool only slightly out of place in the kit is the screwdriver. 

I will say, think about what happens to a digital clock during a power outage and that is all I will say until I feel I need to say more.*

[PICK A PERSON: Alison]

She basically got curb stomped. She’s dead (sorry guys, the actual execution was never made :/)

CHAPTER 2 FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 7 (Word count for it is 6612)


	5. Chapter 3: I’ve Fallen For You, And I Can’t Get Up

Ok y’all wake up after a night that seems strangely longer than all the other ones you’ve experienced. Weird.  
You head to the cafeteria for food. You had expected more silence but instead, you are hit with noise when you open the door. Multiple kids are comforting others in slightly louder than average voices.

Sarah: What the fuck. Satan shit happening now

Adrienne: What is happening

Ella: Damn it’s loud in here

Sarah: Fuck we made a cult again

Sam: Ugh

Adrienne: Hey, what are you doing, that is my seat. I sit there every morning. Get out Sam

Sam: Sorry

Sarah: You sit in chairs. I sit on the tables. Fucking odd mate

Ella: Tables are for glasses not asses

Sarah: Too bad

Sam: Okay everyone, let’s try this one more time. We will escape by not murdering each other

Ella: Yeah Sam’s right we need to use hope and not murder each other

Adrienne: Listen up. We can get out if we all stick together, unless one of us die, then I am not sure what to do

Sarah: Soooo anyone dead yet??

Sam: No. Let’s keep it that way

Sarah: Y’all hope junkie. Despair is more fulfilling 

Sam: Let’s just try to prevent a murder

Sarah: Didn’t work the last time

Sam: That was a consensual murder

Adrienne: But what do we do if someone does get murdered?

Sam: We won’t do anything because they won’t get murdered

Ella: No one will get murdered

Adrienne: You all sure

Sam: Very

Ella: I guess you're right…

Sarah: You guys are so good at KeEpInG EvErYoNe AlIve

Ella: Shut up!

Sarah: Y’all weak. Make me you won’t

Monokuma: I assure you children that some one will get murdered again. And then again. And then again. Unless you kids screw things up. Then at least I get to see most of you dead anyway.

Ella: Shut up monobitch no one will get murdered

Sam: Look, does anyone here want to die? Does anyone really want to die in this shitty place?

Sarah: I could care less

Sam: Shut up. I’ll protect everyone!

Ella: With the power of hope we can get through this!!

Sarah: Fuck hope

Adrienne: There is a good chance that one of us in this room will be dead tomorrow. I’m scared

Sam: Aren’t we all?

Sarah: The only thing you should be scared of are those lunatics

Sam: Huh? We’re not lunatics

Sarah: Sure Sam

Sarah: Listen you guys clearly didn’t listen in the real world cause if you did we would all know how this stuff turns out

Ella: Why don’t you just keep your fucking mouth shut

Sarah: Fuck off ella

Sam: Nobody wants to hear you blabber on and on about dying here

Sarah: I’m not dumbasses

Sam: Then what are you doing?

Sarah: This proves to me that you guys aren’t the smartest

Sam: In this situation, cooperation is more important then intelligence. Stop acting so entitled

Sarah: I think it would be much more fun and entertaining seeing you guys trying to figure it out

Ella: Fun! You think this is fun!

Sarah: Yes fun. Very fun

Ella: Jesus Christ you're a sociopath

Sarah: Yes I am

Sam: Maybe that’s why she was chosen for this horrible fate

Sarah: Oh you finally figured it out you guys

Sam: You enjoy this?

Sarah: Yes ma’am

Sam: You’re insane!

Ella: Sarah is the mastermind I’m calling it now

Sarah: No, I’m just not the ultimate actress

Sam: Then what are you?

Sarah: You really don’t know? Ugh

Ella: No

Sarah: I’ll let you guys think a bit. Try to think about all my actions 

Sam: Probably Ultimate psycho or something

Ella: Ultimate asshole

Sarah: Sam’s right. Surprise surprise. I’m not the ultimate actress

Ella: Wait you're the Ultimate despair!!!

Sarah: Ultimate Psychopath

Ella: Oh...shit dawg

Sam: Oh. Fuck

Sarah: That's why I find this fun. Life outside this place was even better. Seeing sad little lives slowly crumble

Sam: And you decided to lie why?

Sarah: Because wanted to add more fun

Ella: Wait but...you cared for Avery...or was that all a lie!!

Sarah: Oh no, I cared a lot for Avery

Sam: Huh?

Sarah: Only person I ever cared about because she listens to me

Ella: Oh…

Sarah: She was nice, kind, a bit shy. That’s why..She was the only angel in my life honestly. Everyone else was rotten ducking meat in my eyes

Sam: So you have no reason to try and escape anymore…

Ella: That’s actually pretty sad...I’m so sorry

Sarah: Me and her grew up together. She saw my real psycho side. We made a deal to act like we didn’t know each other when we got here

Ella: I-I’m so sorry Sarah I had no idea…

Sarah: Avery was a sweet soul

Sam: She didn’t deserve anything that she got…

Sarah: I’M NOT GOING TO DIE, BECAUSE HER LIFE WILL OFFICIALLY DIE TOO! HER MEMORIES WILL BE GONE. I'M GOING TO SURVIVE FOR AVERY

Sarah: You guys know why I kept my true identity secret?

Sam: Why?

Sarah: So I wanted to prove you guys that just because i'm a psychotic bitch you won’t assume I killed these people

Sam: I accept you!

Sarah: Sure Sam. I honestly can’t trust you guys to be honest. Lost all trust in humanity. I just want to stuff this stuff in your head so listen up!

Sarah: If I wanted I could kill everyone. I could do it easily because you wouldn’t be able to fight back, because you're overdosed on hope. Just go stabby stabby. I need you guys to be scared if you want to live

Sam: Overdose of h-hope?

Sarah: Always have a weapon on you at all times *pulls out a knife* see. If you guys charged at me, I can protect myself

Sam: I trust you won’t kill us

Sarah: That’s a bad choice little Sam. That’s how most people die. Trust’s a bitch. You can't trust anyone

Sam: Logically you wouldn’t. It’s a death sentence

Sarah: Not unless I kill everyone at once and you guys can’t vote for me because you guys are all DEAD MEAT

Sam: That’s against the rules

Sarah: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EASY YOU CAN GET KILLED WITH TRUST. MAMA AND PAPA DIED THAT WAY, SO YOU CAN TO

Ella: I-

Sarah: So just stay on your guard at all times or another knife like this will be the last thing you see. Or a power strip

Lily F: Go suck a toe

Sarah: Go suck your own dick lily f

Lily F: Did you just assume my gender?

Sarah: No

Lily F: I don’t have a dick…

Sarah: You just are a dick, so suck your finger and it’ll be like sucking a dick

Lily F: Ok sounds fun

Sarah: What were we talking about before this?

Sam: I don’t remember. Shouldn’t there be another floor open?

Monokuma: Yes there is. However you kids have now spent half the day arguing about duck meat and dicks so I don’t know how much you’ll be able to explore it.

Sam: Oh. Well, there’s also tomorrow

Monokuma: Never assume you have a tomorrow. You know how things work here

Sarah: True

Sam: Y-yeah…

Sarah: I’m going to the lounge, anyone wanna join?

Sam: I’ll go with you

Sarah: Ok. Lets go

Elliot: Oh what did I miss? Nothing? Good. Well, I woke up late and now I’m going back to bed.

Lily F: Fun

*Sarah goes to lounge with Sam*

You wake up, slightly upset about yesterday’s deal. If someone is dead today, you won’t know where you’re even going. You head to the cafeteria and find everyone in normal conversation.

Sarah: Ughhhhh does this place have coffee

Sam: No, I don’t think so

Sam: Should we explore today?

Adrienne: I don’t know if that is a good idea

Sam: We should pair up, right?

Adrienne: We should all go together

Ella: Yeah I agree with Adrienne

Sarah: Ok

Sam: Where should we go first?

Ella: I don’t know, is there anywhere we haven’t been?

Adrienne: We haven’t check out the new area that has been opened up yet

Ella: Oh okay let’s go there!

Sarah: Ok let's go then I guess

Sam: Okay

*They walk to 2-2*

Ella: Woah this place is pretty cool

Sam: Wow

You open the door to what looks like an art room. Most of the paintings on the wall are what looks like splatter art in a color that suggests it may be blood. A table in the back contains different pencils, markers, paints, and crayons and on the table next to it are different sizes of paper and canvases. It seems different than a normal art room you’d find at school, like a room you’d go to to make any kind of art instead of self portraits and fantasy animals. Nothing too dangerous sticks out, even the paint is non-toxic. It does seem like a room you could have fun in though.

Sam: Wow! This is such a cool room!

Ella: There’s so many art supplies

Sam: Yeah! I feel so inspired! *Sam starts scribbling on her notepad*

Sarah: Can I like chug the paint and see what happens? It’s like non toxic so it shouldn’t do anything

Sam: No!

Ella: Yeah I wanna chug to

Sam: Guys no. Don’t eat it. Or drink it. Please

Sarah: Ella wanna do shots with me?!!

Sam: NO!

Ella: HELL YEAH!!!

Sam: NO PAINT SHOTS

Sarah: YAY

Sam: No!

Elliot: SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT EVERYBODYYYY

*Sam sighs and shakes her head*

Ella: Letssss gooooo!!!!

*Sarah grabs paint* so do you think the colors add flavor *opens a can of blue paint* Like would this taste like blueberries?

Ella: If so I’m in the mood for some orange *opens orange paint*

Sam: I don’t think so

*Sarah pours some paint into a cup* You ready Ella?!

Ella: Hell yeah!!!

Sarah: On the count of 3. 1…

Ella: 2

Sarah: 3...!!!! Go

*They chug the paint*

Lily F: Fun

Ella: Woah I feel like colors

Sarah: BRO THIS ACTUALLY HAS A BLUEBERRY TASTE

Ella: Not gonna lie is pretty good

Sarah: did the orange one taste like an orange??

Ella: Yeah

Sam: I swear- *starts to walks out*

Sarah: WAIT SAM, COME TAKES SHOTS WITH US! YOU CAN HAVE PURPLE IF YOU WANT

Sam: Hell no 

Sarah: Imma try a yellow one *chugs yellow paint*

Ella: I’m gonna try purple *chugs the purple*

Sarah: This one tastes weird

Ella: This ones pretty good it tastes like grape

Sarah: Ok what room is next??

Sam: What about the broom closet?

Sarah: Ohhh ya

Ella: Yeah

Sarah: We can stick it up someone’s ass

Lily F: Y’all weird

Sarah: We’re not weird we’re exotic

Sam: Yeah! Well, you guys are

Sarah: I’m joe exotic

Sam: I’m normal, right Lily?

Lily F: Eh. Debatable

Sam: Wow

Sarah: Wait what if that bears has an ass fetish

Sam: Haha I can believe that

Sarah: Also the bear has a kink for minors like god

Sam: That’s illegal, not a kink

Ella: Monokink

Sarah: So true

Ella: Alright let’s go to the broom closet

Sarah: ASS DILDO TIME

Sam: Uh…

Sarah: I think I’m high off paint

Sam: I’m sure you are

*Sam leads everyone out the door like they’re drunk*

Lily F: I’d say I’m concerned for y’all’s well being but I honestly don’t care

Sarah: Weeeeee

Sam: Lily, come on. Help me out, I can’t take care of like 4 high middle schoolers

Lily F: In your dreams

Sarah: WeeeeeeeeEeEEE ima airplannennn

Sam: Lily... *mom look*

Lily F: No way I’m hell I’m actually gonna help people

Sam: Lily I swear to god-

Ella: Hehe I’m a bord

Sam: No no, you’re a human

Ella: Boird

Sam: No no

Sarah: Ellaaa you bird I planao

Sam: Just come along no, Lily I swear at least keep them near my

Lily F: Let them live their dreams

Sam: They’re high. They shouldn’t be high. It was paint

Lily F: Their fault. Don’t help them they did it to themselves

Sam: If I don’t help them they might die

Lily F: So? We’re all gonna die here anyway

Sarah: Sammmm I can fend for myself

Sam: No you can’t

Sarah: I have scissors

Sam: SARAH NO

Sarah: I can go stabby stabby to whoever tries to kill meeehghh

Sam: No, no

Ella: Oh a closet

The broom closet is dark and wet and frankly, not a good place. There’s not even any brooms in it, just mops. With all the other students in there, it’s uncomfortable and you feel suddenly very claustrophobic.

Sam: U-ugh. Let’s go somewhere else

Ella: Yeah

Sarah: OHHH MOP *grabs mop* ELLA! GET ON MOP

*Sam tries to take mop* No

Sarah: YOU GO FOR RIDE

Sam: No no. When you’re sober

Sarah: I’ll push and we go zOoM

Ella: We wan be weetch doe

Sarah: We are so sober. Ella mop or nah?

Sam: You’re high

Ella: Nah let’s go somewhere else

Sarah: Okkk

Sam: Come on *ushers them out the door*

After yesterday’s day of peace and exploring, you’re nervous for what today could bring. You’ve noticed that murder-free days don’t last very long. You’re not sure that you won’t be murdered today but what’s new? You get changed and head down for breakfast.

Sarah: Omg I feel so bad ughh bad idea to drink paint

Sam: Yes, it was. Good morning everyone who didn’t eat paint

Sarah: But it looked so good......

Sam: It really didn’t

Sam: Sam you don’t know the trues essences of paint eating

Adrienne: Wow. So what are we doing today

Sam: I think we have a few more places to explore, seeing as we couldn’t with you being intoxicated on paint

Sarah: Listen we could’ve had fun. You just choose not to chug the paint. Only Ella knows how to have true fun

Sam: That’s her talent, mine is writing

Adrienne: Mine is supposed to be reading minds

Sarah: Listen

Sam: I’m listening 

Sarah: Drunk words are sober thoughts. You could’ve written a masterpiece high with us

Sam: I really don’t think that’s how it works

Sarah: Brooo soooo it would’ve been funny

Sam: I’m scared of what I’d write while high on paint

Sarah: Probably so paint fan fics

Sam: Ugh *shudders uncomfortably*

Adrienne: Ok, let’s get off the paint subject. So how is everyone

Sam: I’m as good as I can be, you?

*Adrienne mutters something*

Sarah: Dead inside. I need coffee

Sam: Ask Monokuma, there’s a small chance you’ll get coffee, and an even smaller chance it won’t be poisoned

Sarah: Wait a minuteeee. Adrienne has something to say

Adrienne: No I don’t, I don’t have anything to say

Sarah: But what was that about a double ultimate missy (you forgot to add 

Adrienne: I didn’t say anything about that

Sarah: Uh yeah you did. You have a secret tooo oh my god spill

Adrienne: No I didn’t

Sam: Let’s believe her and move on

*Sarah walks towards knifes* you positively positivity positive

Sam: No no

Sarah: I know a liar when I see one

Adrienne: Fine

Adrienne: My ultimate is not clairvoyant. Well, kinda not

Sam: Hold on what?

Sarah: Ohhh what is it

Sam: Why are there so many plot twists?

Sarah: Sam you didn’t notice???

Sam: Nah. But I mean I have now

Sarah: She could’ve easily read so minds of blackened and made life easier

Adrienne: I am the Ultimate Witch

Sam: Oooooooooh

Adrienne: I can do a lot of things

Sam: Like what?

Sarah: Spill the tea sis *chucks teabags on ground*

Adrienne: I can read minds

Sarah: Not as spicy

Sarah: I thought you were going to be like OMG IM THE ULTIMATE SERIAL KILLER

Sam: Nah that’s you

*something something about witchcraft*

Sarah: So you make poisons? Oh fun do you have aphrodisiac

Adrienne: Not poisons, put potions. Some harmful potions. But not poisons

Sarah: Funnnn….Do you have any aphrodisiac potions

Adrienne: No, or at least I can’t remember if I do. It was like I forgot my whole identity until last night. All I thought I was was a clairvoyant.

Sarah: Wait monokuma do you have aphrodisiac?!!!!

Adrienne: Let’s go to the lab

Sarah: yeehaw matey *puts knife in pocket*

Adrienne: Maybe there will be some ingredients I can use

Sarah: OMG APHRODISIAC 

The lab seems like a pretty extreme even as classroom for a high school, which you’re not in. A fridge sits in the corner of the room and when you open it you find it’s full of different chemical mixtures and solutions. Shelves of similar mixtures line the walls. Labels like “Mental Capacity and Age” and “Not Bleach” are on the bottles that cover the shelves. Monokuma pops up.

Sam: “Mental Capacity and Age”? I wonder if “Not Bleach” is bleach...

Sarah: Ohhhh is aphrodisiac in here

Sam: An aphrodisiac? Oh no…

Sarah: Ohh bleach, yum

Sam: No!

Sam: Oh! Hello, Monokuma

Sarah: You have any aprohdisiac

Monokuma: You kids! Look up from your drugs! I have to show you more drugs!

Sam: M-more drugs? Wait drugs?

Sarah: Ohhh fun

Adrienne: Ok

Monokuma: See these guys? These basically make you think like a toddler. Doesn’t stunt any learning or have any negative effects. Most certainly won’t kill you. They don’t make your decisions altered like normal drugs, they just make you baby. That’s the goal at least. I’m sure it’ll be perfect this time. Nothing will happen to my subjects now that I’ve slightly altered it. I’ll be looking for test subjects later so hit me up if you want to have the possibility of accidentally killing yourself!

Sarah: Ohh that would be fun

Sam: Accidentally killing ourselves? I hope we don’t do that… 

Sarah: I don’t want to die but that seems like it would be fun. So we like, become a baby. Or like have traits as one

Monokuma: Do you know how toddlers work? They don’t give two craps about what they put in their mouths or what it may do.

Sarah: I know. But what if someone watches me though

Sam: I guess I’ll act as a mother figure if anyone wants to test them?

Sarah: I will if Sam watches me. Monokuma give me the juice please

Monokuma: What did I say?! You have to wait for LATER!

Sarah: Aww man. That’s no fair

Sam: When exactly is later?

Sarah: Do you guys know where the aphrodisiac is?

Sam: Uhh I think it’s over there? Next to the...lethal poisons

Sarah: Yay!

Sam: You’re oddly happy about that

Sarah: Oh my god. We should prank everyone. Like put it in the food and see what happens

Sam: I don’t really like the idea of everyone trying to fuck everyone else....

Sarah: They won’t fuck

Sam: Yes they will

Sarah: It’ll be funny

Sam: No it won’t

Sarah: Mono bear!!! Can we prank everyone else

Monokuma: If they do the no-no’s you will know-know

Sarah: We won’t let them, can we just please prank them??

Sam: I really don’t want to see a sex tape of everyone fucking on super horny stuff

Sam: How won’t we let them?

Sarah: Prevent them

Sam: If they don’t fuck each other they’ll just…

Sarah: No they won’t

Sam: How can we stop like 10 people from fucking each other? That won’t stop them, they might be into it

Sarah: See *pulls out a knife* I have one on me at all times

Sam: Fine. You can make them all horny, but I’m not helping you stop them from fucking each other

Sarah: Imma make something in it for tomorrow, want to join me?

Sam: No. I’ll be there for damage control after they’re all passed out from doing the thing

*Sarah grabs more bottles* these are more Aphrodisiac ones right??

Sam: Read them before you put them in stuff. They’re in the lethal poison shelf

Sarah: ...uh I can’t read.....(MORE BACKSTORY JUICE COMING SOON IN 2020)

Monokuma: All of them except for the one. That’s poison.

It’s morning time. You get up and go to breakfast.

Sarah: Ugh I’m so tired

Adrienne: Good morning

Sam: Good morning everyone

Sarah: Good evening Sam

Adrienne: Sarah, did you do what I asked last night??

Sarah: Ya I did, don’t you worry 

Adrienne: Oh good

Sam: Oh no…

Sarah: What Sam?

Sam: Ugh you did what I think you did, right?

Lily D: Good morning luvs!

Sam: Good morning!

Adrienne: Good morning

Sarah: Good afternoon fella

Lily D: How are you on this fine Wednesday evening?

Adrienne: The coffee is delicious, you should try some Lily

Lily D: I’m not a coffee person luv

Adrienne: It is really good

Lily D: I guess…That wasn’t that bad for coffee

*i'm not transcribing this fucking scene. Even *i* have standards*

Monokuma: Attention everyone! This is an order from your principal! Everyone go back to your damn rooms right now before I have to watch two or more of you get at it with each other! It’ll wear off you hooligans, now go back to your rooms before I spear all of you

*everyone goes back to normal*

Sam: Well...Sarah had her fun and it’s over now

Lily D: Maybe you should’ve been more responsible when handing out horny drugs

Monokuma: Everyone go ok your way. Go hang out. I don’t care. Just don’t do that ever again, your poor principal won’t be able to handle it.

Adrienne: Wait, should we check on Sarah? She is still past out in the dining hall

Sam: Oh, yeah

Lily D: Agh this place is so boringggg

Sam: We have the age regression thing, and I kinda want to see what it will do. Anyone willing to sacrifice themselves for science?

Adrienne: Sarah said she wants to

You wake up thinking about yesterday’s events. You feel like you really bonded with your friends after the extended free time of yesterday. It was really fun and you hope it can happen again. You head down to breakfast. People who slowly trickle in after you until they stop. But there aren't nearly enough people for this to be everyone.

Sam: U-uh...That isn’t everyone

Elliot: Good morning everyone, who are we missing?

Sam: We’ve got me, Elliot….

Elliot: We need to find lily

Sam: Who else do we need to find?

Elliot: Monokuma who the fric isn’t here

Monokuma: Use your eyes you bimbo

Sam: Lily and Sarah, we need to find them

Elliot: Where to first? We need to find them

Sam: Maybe one of the new rooms

Elliot: Well if we’re going to the new rooms let’s go

You all run to the stairs and when you get there, you’re greeted with the image you had been dreading much sooner than you had expected. And it’s worse than the other discoveries, because not only one innocent kid is laying at the bottom of the stairs, but two are. Sarah and Adrienne. Sarah has much worse injuries but Adrienne has more blood all over her. Sarah’s limbs are bent at odd angles and her head has practically been split open. You’re not surprised, those stairs look vicious. Despite her situation, Sarah’s expression looks more happy than anything else. Adrienne’s expression is less overjoyed and instead looks more pained. Her eyes are closed. None of her bones seem to be broken but her expression of pain suggests some other form of pain.

Sam: A-Ah! Are they dead?

Elliot: No they’re just bloody and broken. OF COURSE THEY'RE DEAD

Sam: Why does Sarah look happy...?

Lily F: Ha bunch of losers

Sam: Now is not the time…

Elliot: More importantly where is lily??

Sam: Maybe she’s at the top of the stairs?

Elliot: How am I supposed to get up these stairs without falling on the idiots

Lily F: She got vored by a Gacha kid

Sam: I-I don’t know

Elliot: Did Sarah push Adrienne? How the-

Elliot: Ugh let’s find lily

Sam: Y-yeah…

Elliot: She must be somewhere. Obviously. Do you think she’s in an old or new room??

Sam: Probably new

Elliot: Ok let’s go somewhere, anywhere to get away from these people

Elliot: You know what seemed important but was never used? The pool I’m going there

Sam: We used the pool, didn’t we? Not for murder though

(Lily D: Delicious pool water)

You go to the pool for some physic reason. When you arrive you wish you could say you were shocked but in realty you had expected the lifeless body that is floating in the pool.  
Lily floats facedown in the giant pool. Although she sticks right out to you, she looks rather small compared to the rest of the pool.  
You can’t see her well from the side but she appears to have no major wounds on her body. There is no blood in the pool.  
The despair you feel when finding her is stronger than any other you’ve felt. A third person. How was this possible? How did that twisted, sadistic, despair-loving killer have the heart to kill not only one, but three innocent kids, something you had thought to be against the rules? How did Lily, one of the biggest helps in trials and one of the kids with the most hope, get killed so ruthlessly and easily, as though striking down a third victim was nothing to the killer?  
Despair fills your body. How could you keep going? If the only solid things in this school, the rules, had been bent and three kids had died in one night, how could you trust anything anymore? How could you keep going to trials? How could you continue to participate in this awful game? You fall to your knees, almost falling into the pool but catching yourself with that little hope you have left, that small amount of will to survive. How could this happen?

Sam: no...Nononononononono NO! why?

*Sam reaches for the body*

Elliot: What the hell. Don’t tamper with the evidence!

Sam: I’m not. We need to look at her, don’t we?

Elliot: We need to do justice and find the asshole who killed her

Sam: Yeah…

Elliot: Ugh I can’t. This is awful

Sam: Maybe we should just die

Elliot: I’d be fine with that

Sam: Just let the damn killer deal with the consequences by themself

Sam: Monokuma?

Monokuma: Ye

Sam: Fuck you.

Monokuma: O h. Well frick you too I guess. Wait a darned second…

Sam: I’m not the one who told kids to kill each other

Elliot: Yeah frick you guys!

Monokuma: Could that be considered assaulting the principal? Verbal abuse?

Sam: No

Monokuma: I think you’d better watch your mouth before you end up like those poor, poor kids who have already been ruthlessly slaughtered by your “friends”.

Sam: Leave us alone until the trial. Listen up everyone. Who did it? Just fucking confess

Elliot: I don’t freaking know. I hate you all, I'm going to bed. I don’t even want to try

You go to look for evidence on and around Sarah and Adrienne’s body. When you get there, the only thing you find are bloodstains and a bandaid. No Sarah, no Adrienne, no one.

Sam: Huh? The...they’re...gone?

Lily F: Can’t say I’ll miss them

Sam: Rude. We need to find them

Lily F: No that sounds like work. I hate work

Sam: Lily please. Cooperate or we’ll all die

Lily F: I’m cool with dying

Sam: Ugh. Let’s just look in the closet or something. Maybe the killer moved em’ to the closet?

Lily F: They better come out of the closet then. Heh heheh

You go to the closet but find nothing but mops and buckets. They’re in slight disarray but that may be from when Lily hid in here the other day. At the thought of Lily, you have to leave the room in fear of breaking down.

Sam: They’re not there…

Ella: Why...why why why

Sam: Ugh. Can’t the killer just let us investigate the bodies?

Lily F: No

Sam: Where else could we search?

Ella: I can’t wait to find who the killer is, that bastard better get the worst punishment ever!

Sam: Where should we look. We need to find the damn bodies

Ella: Maybe the art room…

Lily F: Eh worth a try I guess

You go to check the art room but don’t find anything or anyone out of place

Sam: THE LAB! We should check the lab!

You walk to the lab, slightly fed up with and scared about the time you’re wasting by checking clueless rooms.  
When you get to the lab, you’re upset when you don’t find any bodies. You decide to stick around to look for different clues.  
You check everywhere but when you hit the shelves you notice that a couple things are off. Most of the liquid in one of the age changing containers is missing as well as what you think to be about 2 or 3 needles from the bin on that shelf. These are clues, you know it.

Sam: We should look somewhere else

Ella: Yeah we need to find them!

You go to the bathroom and you find Sarah, still very dead but in a different position.

Sam: How the hell did that happen? Did she just walk here?

Ella: Oh god oh god oh god. No…Someone moved her I bet!

Sam: Do you think it was the killer?

Ella: No...not really...but maybe

Sam: I think either Adrienne or Lily killed her. It must have been an accomplice

Elliot: More important question. Where’s Adrienne? Also everyone was together so who moved the body

Sam: Were we all together?

Elliot: Yeah. Remember? The only people who weren’t there were the dead ones

Sam: Huh...That’s really weird

Ella: Hmmm. Very weird

Elliot: Is one of them not dead? So we need to find Adrienne now. Where should we look first?

Sam: Where do you think she would be? Maybe in her room or something

Elliot: Her room if my theory is correct

Melody: Yeah let’s go

The door is locked

Sam: Hey, Monobitch. Open the door

Melody: Let’s knock it down brute force 

Ella: Hell yeah!

Sam: That’s against the rules

Ella: Ughhhhh. Fuck this

Monokuma: What did I SAY? That’s verbal abuse! That is very much against the rules missy! Don’t underestimate me, I’ve killed kids much stronger than you in an instant when they got violent with me. I know I look adorable and innocent but I have power.

Sam: Ugh, whatever

Elliot: Stop messing with the bear and solve the god damn murder

Sam: Can you open the door please?

Monokuma: I don’t know, now I don’t feel like doing it

Sam: Isn’t that also against the rules. You can’t hinder our ability to solve the murder

Monokuma: You kids are too damn smart.

Ella: Yeah I wanna figure out who killed Lily...I swear I will find them

Monokuma: The door's open kid. Have a fun time finding nothing. I hope you remember this.

Sam: Thank you

Elliot: Damnit

Ella: Fuck!

Elliot: Where is the damn girl. Also how many times can I say damn

Melody: Maybe we can check another room I don’t know..?

Elliot: She wouldn’t have access to other rooms

Ella: Wanna check the locker rooms?

Elliot: Maybe she was trying to clean herself? That could actually point to the locker rooms. I know this sounds dumb, but maybe we should split up

Sam: Absolutely not

Elliot: We’re never going to cover the entire school if we don’t split up

Ella: Yeah I guess you're right

Elliot: We can go in groups of two. I’ll go with Ella, Sam go with Melody

Sam: Fine. I’m taking Lily

Melody: Ok Sam you go with Lily

You know what kids? I’m getting kinda bored of your bickering and the fact that you’re not finding anything. Investigation time is almost over. Investigate the bodies you have or you go right to the trial.

Elliot: Melody can come with us

Melody: Alright

Ella: Fuck you monobitch

Elliot: We haven’t found one of the bodies though! How are we supposed to investigate if there’s a missing body. That’s kinda tampering with our investigation if you ask me

Bullets narrowly miss all of your heads

Sam: Oh fuck-

Elliot: Jesus Christ can I go one second with out being harmed

Sam: Guys, let’s just investigate

Monokuma: Hey these were the rules! I decide when the investigation is over. Feel free to check the rules.

Sam: Let’s just look at the bodies

Elliot: Oh? You mean the body that hasn’t been found? Great.

Monokuma: I’m about to shoot someone in the arm but it would interfere with the investigation. What should I do? I need some good, unbiased advice kids.

Elliot: Since there’s two bodies who’s gonna investigate who?

Sam: I’ll investigate Lily

Melody: Let’s go investigate the “bodies” that we totally discovered ourselves. I’ll investigate Adrienne

Ella: Yeah I’ll investigate Lily…

Elliot: Ella and I were the closest to her... should I trust her?

Sam: I doubt she’d kill Lily

Ella: I wouldn’t I wouldn’t I wouldn’t

Lily F: I killed everyone.

Sam: Let’s all investigate Lily first

*ella walks ahead of everyone*

Elliot: Slow down before you kill yourself on these floors

Sam: Yeah, that wouldn’t be good

Melody: Yeah we can’t have ANOTHER death

Ella: If I die, well so be it

Sam: That’s not a good way of thinking

Ok so both Sarah and Lily have a tiny bruise on their arm. The band-aid that covers the bruise on Lily’s arm is hanging on by one side because of the water and you can assume the band-aid left in the stairwell is the one that Sarah was using. Lily does not have many large wounds, but the back of her head has a little bit of blood, as does a small bit of the side of the pool. She has no swimsuit on which suggests that she hadn’t intended to go swimming. The water around Lily is clean of blood and there are no weapons in or around the pool. Sarah’s body is pretty wrecked from falling down the stairs but there are no wounds that indicate a knife or large sharp object. You can’t find Adrienne anywhere. There are two or three needles missing from the lab, as is liquid from the age drug for 2 years. Had the people used it for fun, murder, or for Monokuma’s tests? 

Monokuma: Trial is starting! All living students please report to the trial room. All dead students, I hope you’re having a good time in hell.

Sam: Ugh, rude much?

Elliot: Gruesome, but to the point. Let’s do this and find the monsters

Sam: Yep

Elliot: Let’s just start already. What do we start with?

*Adrienne walks up to everyone* Oh, hi guys

Sam: What the fuck!? Sorry, I’m hallucinating *pinches self*

Elliot: How the hell?? I think I see it too

Adrienne: I can’t do this

Elliot: Stop crying and tell us how the hell you are here

Adrienne: This isn’t fair

Sam: What’s not fair?

Adrienne: She shouldn’t have died. I should have died instead

Elliot: Excuse me none of them should have died and here we are

Adrienne: Well, I was up for a snack. And I saw Sarah at the bottom of the stairs

Sam: So what did you do?

Adrienne: She was still kinda alive, but dying. I stayed with her and watched her die

Elliot: You didn’t tell any of us?? Maybe if you told someone she’d be with us now!

Sam: So you decided to jump down the stairs too?

Adrienne: Her last words were bring me to Avery

Sam: Oh…

Adrienne: Then, I passed out. I believe I was covered in her blood

Sam: Oh wow

Elliot: Let’s find the sicko who killed them

Adrienne: When I woke up I remembered what Sarah said

Elliot: And you moved her body?

Adrienne: And moved her to Avery's bathroom stall that she said she had talked with Avery in. She brought me there once and I remembered that time. Now, I have a question. Where is lily? I don’t see her here

Sam: She’s...dead

Elliot: She died, you imbecile!!

Adrienne: Noooooooooo! Not another one! I can’t take it anymore!

Elliot: While you were over coddling Sarah’s dead body we were looking at my dead friend

Sam: Shut up. Let’s do this damn trial

Elliot: Let’s start with the basics, how did they die?

Sam: Well Sarah obviously fell or was pushed down the stairs

Elliot: Lily drowned

Sam: Did she? Are we sure?

Elliot: What were those bandages? And why were there missing drugs?

Sam: Probably from an injection, most likely from the age regression stuff

Elliot: That’s what I was thinking. It was at night, correct?

Sam: Yep. Should we do alibis?

Elliot: I was sleeping obviously

Sam: So was I

Adrienne: I was in my room, until I went to get a snack, and then I saw Sarah

Elliot: We don’t really have ways of having alibis

Sam: Shit, you’re right

Elliot: We know Adrienne was chilling with dead Sarah, how do we know she didn’t kill her?

Sam: We don’t. We have no way of knowing that

Elliot: The only person to have a confirmed move from their room is Adrienne. She was clearly there in the morning

Adrienne: Well I know Sarah was completely dead at about nine thirty. Or at least that is when I saw her die. So no one has an alibi because that is before nighttime hours

Elliot: At night?

Sam: Ugh, this is going to be difficult

Elliot: How do those drugs work exactly?

Sam: Hey! Monokuma, how exactly do the drugs work?

Elliot: Ella and I were close with lily, and Adrienne was close with Sarah, does that help anything?

Adrienne: Well, it seems like both of the girls were injected with the age serum.And so they probably had the same symptoms, but they died in very different ways

Sam: Yeah, Sarah clearly expressed interest in it, but I don’t know about Lily. Do you think it was a way to immobilize them? Or render them useless to defend themselves?

Elliot: That drug itself can’t kill them, but the ways they died can lead us

Monokuma: Are you kids stupid or do you just not pay attention? It makes your mind work like it did when you were the age that is displayed on the bottle.

Elliot: Thanks bear

Sam: And what was that age? Is it permanent?

Elliot: I don’t think that is a permanent thing

Adrienne: She hated when Sarah drugged her with sexy soup, so lily would not take it on her own

Sam: Definitely not

Elliot: Out of all of the drugs, why that one?

Sam: Like I said, probably a way to render them useless

Adrienne: Maybe it was the closest one

Sam: There were lots of lethal poisons around it, wasn’t there?

Elliot: It’s not a 100% certainty of death. That seems very risky

Adrienne: But the one thing that is weird, is that there is only one killer

Sam: Is there?

Adrienne: So how would Sarah be the killer if she died

Elliot: Do we know that?

Adrienne: I thought there was a rule. In the handbook

Sam: Yeah, ya can’t kill more than 2 people

Elliot: They could’ve taken the drugs and both died on their own. So was this an accidental murder?

Adrienne: I am not sure

Sam: Perhaps. The serum could have caused Lily to fall into the pool and Sarah to fall down the stairs

Elliot: That’s what I was thinking

Adrienne: Well, lily would not have taken the drug on her own

Elliot: Do we know that?

Adrienne: Did you see her when she was under sexy soup

Sam: She definitely wouldn’t trust Sarah after the disaster that was the horny episode

Adrienne: She would never take it willingly

Sam: Would she?

Adrienne: What do you mean

Sam: We don’t have a way to confirm that

Elliot: I mean what if she was just messing around?

Sam: Messing around with needles and regression serum?

Adrienne: What about if someone would have walked in on Sarah and lily talking with each other, and then drugged them with the serum? Do you think that is a possibility

Sam: How? It takes two hands to stab doesn't it?

Adrienne: Well, not if she snuck up on them

Elliot: We have no evidence of her unwillingly taking it, how were they drugged?

Adrienne: Well, we know it was syringed into them. Monokuma, where were the band aids

Monokuma: On their arms! Kids should have known to put em in the neck.

Sam: Hm. Arms imply it was willing

Sam: Maybe they wanted to overdose on baby serum?

Elliot: Yes, but if it was against her will, how did they do it? There’s no evidence of struggle

Sam: There’s evidence against it, in fact…

Adrienne: True. But if someone snuck up on them there would be no struggle. What if the murderer, Sarah, and lily were all hanging out

Sam: If they were even together, and if this was even applied before death

Elliot: Then did the murderer take the drugs?

Sam: Of course not. They’d become the mental age of a child

Adrienne: Maybe the murderer gave the drugs to lily and Sarah, and was going to fake it themselves and then not use it because they saw what it did?

Elliot: Oh that’s smart

Sam: Does anyone have marks on them?

Adrienne: Most likely someone here. Well, who was close with lily and Sarah

Sam: Ella was close with Lily. So was Elliot. I don’t know about Sarah

Elliot: Sarah had Adrienne

Adrienne: I was semi close to Sarah, I did have some good times with her

Elliot: Yeah like that one time you watched her die and then didn’t help her

Sam: Sarah’s death looked like an accident. But it also looked purposeful

Elliot: I was close with Lily, but not Sarah. Sarah annoyed me

Sam: Okay so I have a theory. The blackened wanted Sarah dead, so they got Sarah and Lily together, got consent, regressed them, then pushed Sarah down the stairs. I think Lily accidentally drowned soon after, or while the culprit was preoccupied. 

Elliot: With their state of mind, did the culprit really need to push her?

Sam: To get her wounds they did, but she would have gone down easy. What else do we need to clear up

Elliot: I have no idea

Elliot: Alright, what evidence can we find that points to the killer? Let’s go over the evidence we have

Adrienne: We have evidence that they were injected with the age serum

Elliot: What physical items did we find?

Adrienne: That the syringes were missing, and the band-aids on the bodies

Elliot: So we know that the killer and the victims were vibing before the slaughter

Melody: Yes

Ella: Yes

Elliot: Who would have this motive to kill?

Sam: I believe the killer didn’t like Sarah, but either liked or was neutral on Lily. That could be the motive

Ella: They really must’ve wanted to graduate

Elliot: Yeah, I hope we find the killer and make it out alive

Ella: Same. I can’t believe we lost 2 people

Elliot: I hate to break it to you guys, but our main suspect is Adrienne. She is the only person who we know for a fact left their room…

Melody: Adrienne you might finna die

Elliot: You were the last to see her, you didn’t even get help. It seems to me like you didn’t want to keep her living

Ella: Yeah…

Elliot: Adrienne what do you have to say about this

Adrienne: She was almost dead when I found her

Elliot: Still, you didn’t help

Adrienne: I was with her for like a minute, then I passed out

Elliot: You could’ve at least gotten a medical kit

Adrienne: Why would I want to kill Sarah or lily?

Sam: It’s a bit weird

Elliot: We can’t ignore the facts though. She could’ve accidentally killed them. Maybe they were hanging out and she didn’t intend for them to die

Ella: How do you accidentally kill someone

Sam: Many ways

Elliot: It’s called third degree murder baby

Ella: But how do you accidentally kill two people with a syringe

Adrienne: I just want everyone to think about all the people that were close with the girls

Elliot: You were close with Sarah

Adrienne: Yes, but I would never hang out with Lily

Sam: If my theory is right, then Ella and perhaps Elliot are suspects

Ella: Why me?

Elliot: Ella didn’t seem to like Sarah, that makes sense

Sam: You fit my presumed description, not liking Sarah and being close to lily

Ella: We drank paint together though

Elliot: Sarah was alright, we never got along and never fought. I didn’t really know her that well to want to kill her

Ella: No I don’t suspect Elliot because why would she kill her best friend

Adrienne: Well, like we said by accident

Elliot: If it’s an accident then anyone could’ve done it

Ella: Okay but explain how do you accidentally kill someone with a syringe

Sam: Lily’s cause of death was drowning…

Elliot: The drug they used rendered them useless. They had brains of two year olds

Adrienne: If you are hanging out, and the drug being used made them think like a 2 year old, and made them not think, so lily probably fell into the pool and forgot how to swim

Elliot: Although my two year old sister at home definitely knew how to go down stairs and not to go near pools…

Adrienne: But it made them not think straight

Elliot: It gave them the brain of a two year old, I guess every child is different

Sam: If Sarah’s death was on purpose, that doesn’t matter and Lily just didn’t stay away from the pool

Elliot: Like we said prior, they were hanging out with the killer and probably just messing with fun drugs

Sam: Wait a minute. If they took it willingly the culprit must have convinced Sarah they didn’t hate her by bonding with her...perhaps by eating paint together?

Elliot: That makes sense!

Ella: I- No!

Sam: That’s not even an argument

Elliot: The killer maybe didn’t imply for them to die, but gave them the drugs

Ella: Are you seriously saying that it could’ve been me!?

Adrienne: You or Elliot

Sam: Since they already did drugs before, Sarah would have trusted her

Elliot: It could’ve been any of us!! Look at the facts

Ella: You guys are stupid if you think it was me

Sam: Give us evidence

Elliot: Lily would want to be around with her girlfriend at hang out time

Ella: I-

Elliot: Answer us!

Ella: No! You guys are stupid. Stupid. Stupid

Adrienne: But Elliot also did not have any problems with Sarah 

Ella: Stupid

Sam: Yes, which is why she can’t be the culprit

Elliot: I didn’t go near the drugs earlier, I don’t trust them. Sarah and Ella were clearly fine with using drugs

Sam: And even more so using them together

Ella: No I’m against drugs. Drugs are bad

Elliot: You drank paint!

Ella: That’s not a drug!!

Sam: And you didn’t even take the drug. You just administered it

Elliot: Ella, I don’t want to believe it was you, but you’re our biggest suspect...

Ella: Screw you all if you really think it was me then you can die and watch as the killer gets away with this shit

Sam: I’m sorry, but give us evidence or it’s you

Adrienne: My suspect it Elliot right now

Sam: Fine. Should we exercise that possibility for a bit?

Elliot: You have no reason to suspect me!

Sam: Give us evidence why it could be her

Adrienne: Elliot was close with lily, and didn’t hate Sarah, she probably realizes that Sarah would be easy to give her drugs to kill her after the paint accident

Sam: True…

Ella: I drank paint with Sarah so we could be closer with each other, I’m not good at apologizing using words so hanging out with her was my way of apologizing for being an asshole about Avery and Lily was my favorite person in the world I would never hurt her

Sam: That’s it, you only did it because you trusted her. Her death was accidental

Lily F: I’m the murderer

Elliot: Thanks lily

Sam: Who knows how far back you planned the murder, you could have done the paint thing for it

Ella: I didn’t plan a murder I didn’t murder anyone it wasn’t me I promise!

Lily F: Yeah because it was me

Adrienne: I guess there is evidence for Ella, so there is that chance

Ella: Maybe Lily got hit over the head and tried to run for safety but because of the drug she wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings and fell in not being able to get out or something like that

Sam: That doesn’t make sense, does it?

Ella: Yeah I guess you right...Damn there is a lot of evidence against me

Elliot: The blood is on the side of the pool. That indicates she hit her head on the pool

Ella: She could have slipped?

Adrienne: Maybe she fell in because of the drug

Sam: She probably got knocked out around the pool and drowned. That makes sense doesn’t it

Ella: Yeah!

Sam: Her head didn’t have blunt force trauma wounds did it?

Elliot: Nope

Sam: Then our theory makes complete sense

Adrienne: So Lily’s death was a mistake

Elliot: It seems so. Even more towards Ella

Adrienne: So now we need to figure out Sarah’s death

Sam: Sarah’s was on purpose, right?

Elliot: I believe so

Adrienne: Well maybe Sarah didn’t die fully on purpose. There was no evidence that she was pushed

Sam: She could have fought back if she was older, which makes sense why the culprit drugged her. Along with her ability to take any drugs given to her. She was happy when she died, right?

Adrienne: Maybe giving the drugs was on purpose, but the death was not

Elliot: Yeah, there’s no evidence of her being pushed

Ella: She could’ve slipped 

Sam: I doubt it. It’s hard to die from a fall

Adrienne: We did determine the drug makes you not think

Sam: You need more force, don’t you?

Elliot: She fell down a whole flights of stairs, it makes sense that she died

Sam: Fair enough, but I think it was at least a little planned. Or we lose a piece of evidence that it’s Ella

Adrienne: I think the giving the drugs was planned, but not the death

Elliot: That’s what I was thinking

Sam: Hm. I get that, but two accidental deaths seems like a lot. It’s not that hard to raise kids

Adrienne: And I think Sarah’s death was purposeful, but the way she died was not

Sam: That makes sense

Elliot: She just wasn’t in the right mindset so she just fell or was pushed

Sam: I think the only way this could work is if Sarah dying was planned

Adrienne: Maybe the drugs were supposed to kill Sarah

Sam: I think the fall snapped her out of the regression, causing her to realize she was dying and be happy she could be with Avery

Elliot: I think it was Ella 

Ella: I bet you it was Elliot!

Sam: Elliot? You’re smart. Help us please

Ella: Don’t ask Elliot she’s probably the killer

Adrienne: Well then who was it

Sam: Let’s look at the evidence for Elliot

Elliot: Why don’t we, that’ll be nice

Sam: Lily and Elliot were close. Elliot also knew Sarah would be an easy target. In my opinion Ella makes more sense

Ella: We were dating goddamnit!!

Sam: Yes, you trusted her. You trusted her enough to bring her along. You would never kill her, not on purpose

Elliot: I have the same evidence as Ella minus the paint

Adrienne: But Ella did not hate Sarah

Sam: She did. They had fights and stuff

Elliot: Everyone we need to figure this out. Was it Ella? Or is there another party?

Sam: I doubt there was anyone else, that would make it way too complicated

Ella: Y’all so stupid for thinking it’s me

Elliot: Exactly, I think Ella is our best option. I’m open to new theories tho

Ella: I can’t convince you otherwise so whatever I’ll just confess. I did it

Elliot: You what-

Ella: I killed them both

Sam: H-huh?

Elliot: Did you do it??

Sam: K-killed?

Ella: It was me

Sam: You killed your own girlfriend?

Adrienne: What why

Elliot: You really did do it... I-

Ella: I didn’t mean to kill lily and only meant to kill Sarah

Sam: Exactly our theory. How were you going to kill her

Elliot: Ella, you…

Ella: I knew Sarah was easy to get to take the drugs but lily wanted some to I tried to get Sarah away from lily and killed her around the staircase she fell down it I went back to the room lily was in and couldn’t find her so I went around looking and saw her in the pool but after the sight of her dead body and I couldn’t handle the pain of bringing her somewhere else and so I left her there.

Sam: Hm. Seems legit

Elliot: You... really did it?

Ella: Yup. I’m sorry Lily. I’m so so sorry

Elliot: But...You didn’t do it.

Sam: Whoa wait- hold on... I don’t think you did it

Ella: Of course I did

Elliot: Ella didn’t do it. I know she didn’t

Ella: All the evidence is against me right...Elliot

Sam: She didn’t

Adrienne: What are you talking about

Elliot: There’s one thing we’re missing

Sam: I’ve got a new piece of evidence

Ella: And what’s that?

Elliot: We’re missing three needles. And I know who used the third one

Adrienne: Who

Ella: And who was that Elliot

Elliot: It was me... I did it!

Adrienne: What

Sam: Whoa wait what. You regressed?

Ella: Haha I got you to expose yourself

Adrienne: Wait so you used the needle

*Elliot pulls up her sleeve* I’m sorry…

Sam: When did it wear off? Did you do something stupid too?

Elliot: No I freaking killed them! Don’t you understand that?!?

Adrienne: Why would you do that? Why would you kill Sarah? She was nothing but nice to you

Ella: I can’t believe you Elliot. Why! Why did you do it!!

Sam: This is weird. Ella confessed?

Elliot: There’s a bandaid on my arm. I took a small dose. I just wanted out..

Ella: Oh I wanted to have you all fail since you were all saying it was me...so I lied

Elliot: I couldn’t stand to see you all die at my stupid mistake

Sam: Stupid mistake? Murder isn’t a stupid mistake

Ella: I can’t believe you Elliot. Why did you do it?

Elliot: I knew the risks of giving it to them, but I just didn’t stop

Sam: You...you knew they could die?

Elliot: I didn’t want to kill Lily, but she insisted on joining us

Sam: Ugh so you let have them it, faked it, pushed Sarah down the stairs, and let Lily drown?

Elliot: I didn’t push her... I let them go out on their own and they died...I killed my freaking best friend! 

Sam: I wish I could sympathize with you

Elliot: I was so stupid to do it. Just vote for me already

Ella: Yeah just vote her already

Sam: Alright. It’s voting time

Elliot: Let me die. Hey Ella?

Ella: Yeah you messed up and it’s time to pay for it

Sam: Goodbye. Tell Avery and Sarah I said hi in the afterlife *sad smile* 

Elliot: Ella please can I say something to you

Ella: Yeah…

Elliot: Will you live on for me and Lily? I’m sorry I did it and deserve to get executed. I want you to win for us. Get everyone out alive... ok?

Ella: I-I will...goodbye Elliot

Elliot: Good bye everyone

Sam: Goodbye…

Melody: Bye Elliot 

[PICK A PERSON: Elliot]

Elliot: Hey guys... I’ll miss you all

Sam: I’ll miss you too

Adrienne: Why does there have to be another death

Sam: You shouldn’t have done that, Y’know? You were cool

Elliot: I know goddamnit

Melody: Elliot, I hope I can see you again in another life! 

Elliot: Mel, Ella... promise you’ll escape for me and Lily? Goodbye :,)

Ella: Yeah…

Melody: Yes Elliot.!!.!!.!

Adrienne: So this is goodbye then..

Monokuma: Ok everyone let’s skip the rest of these boring good-byes and get right to the fun part!

Elliot: Stupid bear, just do it already!

Monokuma: Ok you guys know it! Blah blah blah... PUNISHMENT TIME!

Melody: Elliot, we will win this killing game for you and everyone who were killed 

Ella: Goodbye...Elliot

Adrienne: Bye

Sam: Goodbye…

Monokuma: I said to skip the goodbyes! Now shuddup!

Elliot: Whatever, I’ll say goodbye to who I want

Monokuma: Elliot has been voted GUILTY

Elliot: See you all in hell! <3

Elliot lays nervous, awaiting her death. She’s strapped down on a table, unable to move. She spots a door on the far side of the room and a weak hope flickers inside her. A Monokuma walks in through a different door. He gets a tool box from the table next to the one Elliot lays on. He starts operating on Elliot and she starts holding back shouts when he cuts a large, square gash into her back. Screws and bolts start going in with no apparent rhyme or reason and Elliot starts frantically trying to find a way out. She tries to grab one of the tools from the table next to her with her right hand while Monokuma moves to her left arm. Elliot gets one of the sharper tools and cuts the straps that restrict her. She turns and stabs the Monokuma as well, leaving the tool in the now broken robot.  
Elliot runs to the door and throws it open, running into an empty but narrow hallway. She is met with a turn to her right but first inspects the closed iron door on the left. After deciding that it won’t open and isn’t worth the effort, she turns right.  
When she’s about halfway down the hallway, the door opens and a car is revealed to be behind it. She pauses but starts running when it turns on.  
The car starts speeding down the hallway, the hallway that is so narrow that Elliot can’t dodge the car or run anywhere other then the direction she’s going.  
Elliot gets to the end of the hallway and throws open the door. The crash that sounds when the car hits the wall in the other room would have guaranteed death if she’d been hit.  
She was once again in a hallway although this one didn’t seem to have any cars. She starts running down the hallway this time, sure of some other threat.  
Her fears are confirmed when she steps on a pressure plate that causes walls, once again made of iron to pop up around her.  
Arms come out of the walls on all sides, every one of them holding tools. They start to cut into her and tinker, pulling her apart as pain shows in her expression and shouts. When they’re done, all that’s left are strange collections of human and machine parts. 

Sam: H-holy shit-

Ella: E-Elliot

Melody: Elliot!

CHAPTER 3 FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 4 (Word count for it is 10024)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe how did everyone feel after this emotional rollercoaster? Sorry but not really


	6. Chapter 4: A Shot In The Dark Is A Hit Or Miss

Adrienne: No more..I can’t do this anymore..I can’t keep this secret any longer

Sam: Hm?

Monokuma: Adrienne...I’d advise you to keep your mouth SHUT

Adrienne: I have been with the mastermind. For the whole time!

Monokuma: ADRIENNE

Sam: Huh?

Melody: Adrienne?!?

Monokuma: SHE NEVER GAVE YOU THE YES

Adrienne: They made me fake my death. They made me do everything

Melody: Who is this she

Adrienne: I don’t know who they are. But I have been with them for awhile now

Monokuma: You kids mind your own business. This is most certainly not your business.

Sam: This is definitely our business, Monokuma. Or should I say the mastermind, whomever the hell you are

Melody: Then..,,,,who is the mastermind…

Adrienne: They seem to be our age

Sam: Female voice? Male voice?

Adrienne: Female

Ella: Around our age and female huh...

Sam: The mastermind...do you think this has to do with the picture in the lounge?

Ella: That’s what I was thinking

Sam: It depicted a female around our age, didn’t it?

Adrienne: No idea. But maybe

Melody: Yeah.....

Sam: What was her name?

Adrienne: I think it was something like junkee

Melody: Junk..ee...? Strange name… 

Adrienne: Or maybe it was junko. I can’t remember. But I have been working with them since the beginning of this weird game. Monokuma came to my room the first night, telling me to obey or die. But right now I think I would rather die

Sam: Please don’t! W-we can’t have another death

Ella: No we can’t and we won’t! We will find where Junko is hiding and we will get out of here

Sam: Yeah!

Ella: We will stay alive for the others who have died

Melody: Yeah

Sam: Yes! We will avenge them or somethin. We should probably get out of here

Ella: Yeah...

Adrienne: Sam, I am scared

Sam: So am I

Adrienne: The mastermind is going to do something. She knows I betrayed her. And she said the punishment was death

Melody: Guys good night you guys

Sam: Hey guys *calls to everyone* we should probably stay together…

*Ella grabs Lily’s hamster and puts it in her room*

Adrienne: No, no.. It can’t happen..Not to anyone else

Sam: Hey hey, whoa whoa it’s okay. Guys, sleepover in the murder school?

Ella: Sure let’s do that

Adrienne: Ok

Melody: Alright

Adrienne: Who’s room

Sam: Yours?

Adrienne: Ok I guess. Well good night everyone

Sam: Goodnight

Ella: Goodnight...Goodnight…

Everyone is woken up by a loud and alarming bang that sounds throughout the room. The time doesn’t matter, but it’s clearly not time to be up yet. Everyone is on high alert from yesterday and the fear in everyone’s eyes as they search the room for the cause and effect of the noise is almost overwhelming.

Sam: H-huh?

*Adrienne screams* It hurts! It hurts!

Sam: What? Are you okay?

Adrienne: It hurts!

Sam: Shhh it’s okay

Ella: Ah what the hell was that

Adrienne: I think I have been shot!!!

Sam: SHOT? WAIT HOLD ON WHAT

Ella: Wait.....WHAT!!!!

Sam: Fuck what do we do

Adrienne: It hurts so much

Sam: Oh god- What do we do

Someone manages to get to the light switch and when the lights go on, the sight that you’re met with is horrible. Adrienne is sitting up, screaming, with blood pouring out of a bullet sized hole in her arm.

Sam: Uhh stop the bleeding

Ella: I-I don’t know how to stop bleeding!!

Sam: Just put some shit on it

Adrienne: What happened to me, what is the pain from?

Sam: Your arm. It’s bleeding. You’re dying

Ella: I-is she dead?

Sam: Let’s try to save her

*Sam applies pressure to the wound and whatever else you’re supposed to do*

Ella: Will she be okay?

Sam: Is she breathing?

Melody: She’s breathing!

Ella: Oh thank god

*Adrienne wakes up*

Sam: You’re welcome 

Ella: Okay slow your breathing

Sam: Deep breaths

Adrienne: What happened

Ella: You were shot

Sam: You passed out

Adrienne: It’s not as bad as you would think, it hurts, but I think I will be ok. It does really hurt. But it is shots of pain

Sam: It’ll be okay, try not to move your arm

Ella: Should we find something to use as a sling for her arm?

Sam: Yes. And pain stuff

Adrienne: It hurts too much to move it, I just want to sit here. And not move

Ella: Well okay I guess…

Adrienne: But do get me some pain meds please

Melody: I’ll try to find some!

Adrienne: Good, you’re back

Melody: I brought painkillers I guess

Adrienne: Sam, check to make sure they are pain killers

Sam: Valid

Adrienne: Is anyone else in pain, I want someone to take it before me

Melody: I will gladly take them

Ella: You okay Melody

After a little bit of swaying, Melody passes out. Everyone rushed to her side but after about a minute she’s conscious and appears to be ok.

Sam: Oh shit are you okay

Adrienne: What happened to you

Melody: Uh.....don’t. take that....

Adrienne: I won’t. Thank you.. I really appreciate it. If it wasn’t pain killer, then what is it

Melody: I...don’t know

Adrienne: Do you feel ok?

Melody: I think I’m fine now, hopefully it doesn’t do anything side effects after 

Sam: Yeah

Ella: Yeah we can’t lose anyone else

Melody: Has the pain subsided a little?

Adrienne: Yah. It is better. It is numb, I don’t feel anything

Ella: Maybe not take any more medicine from a lab in a murder school

Sam: Smart

Adrienne: Can one of you help me to my room? I want to lay down for a while

Sam: I will

*Sam takes Adrienne back to her room. Everyone goes back to their rooms*

Sam: Hmm. Actually, I kinda want to see how Adrienne is doing. *walks to Adrienne’s dorm, the door is locked* Goddamnit

*Sam remembers she locked the door* Ah. That’s normal

Adrienne is laying on her bed, not moving. Sam approaches Adrienne hesitantly, fearing the worst.

Sam: Adrienne? You’re sleeping right?

Lily F: I KILLED HER

Sam: Huh? Lily? Where did you come from?

Lily F: My mom. Duh

When she gets close enough to Adrienne’s bed, she notices the steady breathing that pushes the light comforter up and down. She’s alive.

Sam: Good, she’s alive.

Lily F: I’m not the murderer

Sam: So. How was your day?

Lily F: Garage

Sam: Garage?

Lily F: Yes

Sam: Hm. That’s nice?

Lily F: Eh

Adrienne: What’s all the noise? Who is here

Sam: Oh! You’re awake

Lily F: Santa

Sam: Me and Lily

Adrienne: So Santa and Lily?

Lily F: Yeah

Sam: No, me

Adrienne: I am gonna go to the bathroom Santa, wait here

Lily F: I’m gonna follow you

Adrienne: No, please don’t. That’s weird

Lily F: Oh. Ok

Sam: Santa though?

A smile of relief is on Adrienne’s face as she walks out of the bathroom. As she lets go of the door, stepping forward, another shot fires.

Sam: Holy shit *rushes over to her* are you okay?

*adrienne is screaming*

Sam: Shhh shhh it’s okay. Where does it hurt?

Adrienne: Everywhere

Sam: Shh it’s okay. Where did you get hurt?

It’s her upper leg.

Sam: Someone get her something to put on the wound

*Ella runs into her room* Is everything okay!

Melody: What’s going on???

Sam: She got shot again. It doesn’t look deep. Someone get me some shit that I can put on the wound to stop the bleeding

Melody: Um um I’ll try to find gauze?? Is there like a nurse’s office?

Adrienne: Why did this have to happen again

Sam: Did you piss off the mastermind?

Adrienne: Probably

Sam: Shit I wish I had something to stop the bleeding. Paper probably wouldn’t work. Shhh it’s okay. It’s okay. Deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths

Lily F: Pffff loser. Cry baby

Adrienne: Do you want to be shot twice in one day?

*Ella takes of her jacket and raps it around Adrienne’s bullet wound*

Sam: Good, thank you. You’re okay. You survived it once. Melody? Is she getting more stuff?

Melody: I brought some gauze!

Sam: Good

*Sam removes Ella’s jacket and replaces it with gauze*

Sam: Shhhh. It’s okay. Pain meds. Something. Anyone else have better ideas?

Adrienne: Cut off the circulation. It is the only way to stop the bleeding

Sam: Okay, okay

Adrienne: Ok, that is better. I am still in pain, though the blood is not so bad

Adrienne winds up passing out from the pain and everyone decides to sleep together for safety and to keep an eye on Adrienne. Nightmares fill everyone’s dreams and you find yourself thinking about when you first entered the school, full of hope. It feels like forever ago. Before fall asleep, still thinking about the deaths of your friends, you promise yourself that tomorrow will be better.

Adrienne: Good morning

Sam: Good morning

Ella: Mornin

Adrienne: Why did it have to be me…

Sam: Because you pissed off the mastermind. We should deal with that today

Adrienne: Maybe we should

Sam: Ella, you look like you have something to say

Ella: I just...to be honest I’m scared

Sam: So am I..But we have to live for everyone

Ella: Y-yeah…

Adrienne: What should we do today

Sam: I don’t know. Perhaps we should look for how to escape?

Ella: Yeah I guess

Adrienne: Well I can barely move so I am not gonna search

Sam: That’s alright. I’ll come check on you later, okay? Wait...shouldn’t there be a new area opened?

Ella: Yeah I’m pretty sure

Sam: Should we check that out?

Adrienne: Go check it out for me. And tell me what you saw

The new area is mostly filled with wrecked classrooms. You can’t even recognize what they’re supposed to be. When you get far enough down the hallway, you discover what appears to be a nurse’s office.

Sam: Oh, this is interesting

Ella: Woah. We can use this if Adrienne gets shot again

Sam: Yeah, better then that other stuff. Wait a minute, again?

Ella: Haha it’s just a joke

Sam: Heh heh…I’m going to go check on Adrienne. It’s been a bit

Ella: Alright I’ll investigate here

Melody: I’ll look around I guess. Eww this place is unsanitary. I’m not surprised

Ella: Yeah

Sam walks back to Adrienne’s room and when she opens the door, finds Adrienne literally right where she left her.

Sam: Hey! How are you?

Adrienne: Ok. What did you find

Sam: We found a nurses office. It sucks though. It’s really unsanitary and I didn’t even bother with the medicine

*Melody and Ella walk in* 

Melody: I think we shouldn’t leave her alone so much anymore

Sam: I agree

Adrienne: But I can’t walk so what are we gunna do?

Sam: Can we carry her? I guess I can try and carry you

Adrienne: I think that is not a good idea

Sam: Why? I’m not as weak as I look 

Adrienne: If you drop me, I will be in more pain then I already am

Sam: Geez, I literally saved you from bleeding out twice. Can you have a little more faith in me?

Ella: I can carry her, I’m pretty strong I guess

Ella: *sigh*

Melody: What’s wrong

Ella: Huh...oh uh it’s nothing, just kinda stressed...I really miss everyone

Adrienne: I do too

Melody: Same

Sam: So do I *melancholic sigh*

Ella: I know we need to live for them but...it’s hard to live. What if we don’t make it out?

Sam: We can’t think like that. We have to survive. Or everyone’s memory will be lost

Melody: Let’s try our best to be positive

Everyone’s ears perk up at the sound of the rusty wall-mounted gun turning and aiming itself at Adrienne.

Sam: Ugh, again?

Ella: Adrienne look out!!

Melody: Get out of the way!!

*Sam harshly kicks Adrienne down*

Sam: Ella, get off the ground. Let’s find something to block the bullet quickly

Ella: Like what...Those guns pierce through skin like its paper

The gun is slower this time because of its apparent age or overuse. Sam kicking Adrienne down prevents the bullet from the gun from going right into her chest. You swear you could hear the small, distant sound of a girl laughing but you soon convince yourself it’s only your paranoia.

Sam: I-is someone laughing?

Melody: I heard that too?! We must be insane

Sam: I’m glad you’re okay 

Melody: Me too

Ella: Yeah I couldn’t bare the thought of loosing another friend here

Sam: We won’t. Definitely

Ella: Y-yeah

Yesterday’s scare is still with everyone. Last night you got even less sleep than the first day here, and that’s saying a lot. Waking up is difficult but eventually you get up and get your clothes. Everyone waits outside of the bathroom as people change and get ready for their day one at a time. Adrienne needs a bit of assistance but is doing surprisingly well for a person who has gotten shot twice in the past two days. You’re starting to think that there’s hope for her.

Sam: Hopefully we can find more insight on how to escape

Melody: Yeah

Sam: Adrienne, are you feeling better today? Sorry again for pushing you down…

Adrienne: Yah

Melody: Well that’s good I guess

Sam: Do you feel well enough to investigate today?

Adrienne: Sure. Just someone will need to help me walk around

Sam: I can do that

Melody: We will help

Adrienne: I can’t walk that well

Sam: You did get shot twice, so that’s valid

Adrienne: Where should we go.

Melody: I kinda want to find some pens to draw some manga to let out my feelings

Sam: I’m going to the library

Adrienne: I will come with you

Melody: Okay we shall meet again

Adrienne: So what should we read? Should we read a new book? Or a classic

Sam: I don’t know. Anything I can get my hands on. I haven’t written or read in far too long

Adrienne: Or fairy tales. We could do a nonfiction. Or fiction. I think I want to read a new book

Sam: Okay. I’ll read...*grabs a random book and scans the summary* this looks good

Adrienne: No, I can’t stand that. It is to bad

Sam: Oh?

Adrienne: It is my least favorite book

*Sam grabs another random book* this one reminds me of one of my favorites

Adrienne: Hey, sam, can you get me that book over there

Sam: Sure *hands book*

Adrienne: Not that one. That one

Sam: Oh *hands other book*

Adrienne: Thanks

*Melody’s POV at the same time*

Melody: Should I get paint? Or pens?

Melody: Pens are really easy to use, versatile and easy to find...However paint can paint a thousand words in a picture…

Melody: The thing is where would I find these supplies? Maybe in the lounge..? I’ll go see

Melody: I found lots of pencils,,,,but no penss. I suppose I can just do with some pencils and paper. Now where to sketch,,,,maybe somewhere quiet,,,,,,like my room

*a few hours later

Sam: Okay. That was a good book. Do you want to go back to check up on everyone else?

Adrienne: I think it’s lunch time

Sam: Oh, yeah

Adrienne: We are all meeting in the dining hall

Sam: Hey guys

Adrienne: Hey. What did you all do?

Melody: I sketched some portraits 

Adrienne: Ooo. Cool

Sam: Adrienne and I read. Did anyone find anything relating to the mastermind?

Adrienne: No

Melody: Not really sadly

Sam: Do you think....no, we can’t think like that 

Adrienne: What

Sam: Do you think the mastermind is one of us?

Melody: I- hope not....

Adrienne: I don’t think so

Sam: Hm you’re right. Besides, we were all there for Adrienne’s failed shooting right?

Adrienne: Yah. Hey, I am gunna go to the kitchen and grab some donuts. What does everyone want?

Sam: Chocolate, please

The all-too-familiar sound of a gunshot sounds out as a hole is shot in the middle of the table. You think you hear screams but you dismiss them as your imagination again.

Sam: A-ah! Everyone run!

Adrienne: What’s going on

Sam: We heard a gunshot. Are you okay?

Adrienne: Yah I am ok

Sam: That’s good

Adrienne: Where is everyone else? Are they ok?

Sam: Uhhhh- Let’s go look for them

Adrienne: Ok, so everyone is here. But then what was that for? Anyone have any ideas?

Melody: I really don’t

Sam: Probably a warning shot to scare us

Melody: I suppose

Sam: Or perhaps just a really badly aimed attempt to kill you again

Adrienne: Maybe

Melody: Who did it I wonder…

Sam: Obviously the mastermind. They really want Adrienne dead

Melody: Who is the mastermind though…

Sam: Hmm…

Adrienne: Ok, so what should we do. Where should we go to be safe?

Sam: Uh somewhere with thick walls?

Adrienne: Somewhere where there are no guns

Ella: Should we keep her in the nurses office?

Adrienne: Sure. Everyone should stay together

Sam: Yeah

Adrienne: Hey guys…

Adrienne’s shaky hand points to the several guns aiming themselves at her. Everyone freezes at the giant threat. You try but can’t move. Your eyes are stuck on the guns, then on Adrienne.

Sam: Oh shit-

Melody: WHAT THE HELL!?!

Everyone watches on as Adrienne seems to suddenly be covered in pink paint. Gunshot after gunshot sounds as more pink blood comes gushing out of her. Holes appear all over her arms and legs and she falls to the ground. The gunshots are over soon but they definitely did their damage. Now you definitely hear a hysterical, almost pained laughter from afar.

Sam: A-Adrienne-!

Ella: Adrienne!!

Melody: Adrienne!!

*Sam sinks to the ground and starts to cry over her corpse* A-Adrienne…

Ella: N-no this cant be happening

Adrienne: Please..Kill her for me

Sam: Adrienne...Adrienne why…

Adrienne: Please- Do it..Please

Sam: I will. I fucking will

Melody: I can’t believe that happened..

*She takes her last breath, and closes her eyes. Adrienne expired.

Sam: A-ADRIENNE!

Ella: N-no. This...this isn’t real...it can’t be...NO

Sam: N-no...no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

Melody: This seriously can’t be happening…

Lily F: I’m the murderer

Ella: Shut up Lily. Our friend just died and your joking around

Sam: L-lily now is n-not the time *my breath is shaky and I’m still crying on the corpse*

Melody: Sam,,,breathh

Lily F: Awwww you’re so meaaaaaannn. I might cryyyyy

Ella: Shut...up

*Sam silently stands up and goes to her room to cry and do despair things*

Melody: Guys,,,breath let’s defeat the mastermind for Adrienne and every that died

Ella: It’s H O P E L E S S...we cant do it we’ll all die here

Melody: No,,,guys we have to stay positive,,even with in the tough times, we will find the rainbow on the other side, and we WILL defeat the mastermind

Ella: There’s no more positivity! Our friends are dead, we are in a murder school without a way out!

Melody: Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass dreadfully, we should dance in the rain and enjoy the moments we DID get to make

Ella: Just look at it for what it is... H O P E L E S S

Melody: No ella, don’t fall into the despair, find the rainbow through the storm

Ella: There’s no more rainbows there’s no more hope there’s nothing, we’ve lost so much and we can’t get it back

Melody: The mastermind has given us a weakness: despair. Despair is the feeling of giving up, dread, grief, and I interpret that as how the mastermind will win. We need to push past the mastermind’s tricks and search for what makes us strong

Ella: No...I’m nothing is there for us alright just give up on it

Melody: Hope is what makes us strong. Hope gives us the reason to continue on. We have to tell ourselves, no matter how hard it gets, how despair-ful it gets, we have to make it through, for everyone

Ella: I know I know but...I can’t do it...I’m so scared...I’ve seen the people I love and care for die I don’t want to live with that I wish I had died

Melody: I’m scared, I’m terrified, horrified at the sights I’ve seen. I want nothing more then to hug them again and see their happy faces

Ella: I’ve literally seen the person I love the most in the world dead. I don’t want to go on without her, or without any of the people we’ve lost

Melody: Think about it like this: Do you want our legacy to die?

Ella: N-no…

Melody: Do you want their legacies and what they have created to never be mentioned again?

Ella: No…

Melody: Okay we shouldn’t let their names be told for the last time, we have to try to survive no matter how hard it is, we cannot let them fade away

Ella: Y-yeah you’re right…

Melody: Let’s defeat the mastermind together!

Ella: Yeah!

Lily F: Nah y’all are on your own. That sounds like work. I hate work

Ella: Well fine then we don’t need you anyway...you’ve done nothing throughout the entire game

*like an hour later, we’re all meeting up to discuss what happened*

Ella: So are you guys ready to go look for the mastermind

Sam: Just so we’re all on the same page, we’re killing this mastermind in the trial. It would only make sense for the mastermind to be the last one to die for their cause 

Ella: Yup

Melody: Yeah

Sam: Welp. Let’s look at shit

Ella: Anything interesting about the body?

Sam: She’s dead. Very dead

Ella: Hmm yes definitely dead 

The monitors that are in every room light up but only get to a dull grey before stopping. A disembodied female voice fills all the rooms.  
“Guys you’re almost there! That’s, what, seven people dead? That’s uh... that’s nice. Anyway, you have a kind of important part coming up. I’m getting bored of this and I don’t want anyone else to... uh- well I have other things then this to do. The thing I’m here to tell you is that I’m setting up a scavenger hunt for you guys. I know it sucks and I suck at this whole “mastermind” thing but if you complete it, you’ll find my name! If you do that then-“  
The girl’s voice got a bit less clear as she brought her face away from the microphone to talk to someone else  
“What? I’m not supposed to- oh. I’m gonna have to send you guys a note. I wasn’t supposed to talk to you yet. Oh n-“  
The message cuts off and the screen goes back to black

Melody: What...?

Sam: What the hell? So that’s our mastermind, huh

Ella: A scavenger hunt…

Sam: This will be ✨fun✨

Melody: We should go search for clues..

Sam: She said she was going to give us a note

Melody: Ok

Sam: Come on Monokuma, where’s the note? Geez. You can’t just kill my friend and not even do what you said you were going to do

A dart with a note speared onto it is shot into Adrienne’s body. It’s a bit bloody but you’re able to read what it says  
“Ok guys. So. This is how this will work. Attached to the bottom of this is the first clue. If you get all the clues right, you’ll be on your way to find me. If you get one wrong, you won’t know and you’ll continue following clues but you’ll be on the wrong path to the wrong name and identity. If you vote for the wrong name in the trial, I’ll execute all you guys. If you vote for the right one... well I’ll just say you guys will be in for a show that you probably won’t like and I’m sorry but this is how this works. Does that all make sense? (The phrase “I hope so” is scratched out right here) It better.”  
Below a smaller note attached with a paper clip reads  
“I think giving you guys a hint is one of the least despair-inducing things to do but here we go. Things will get harder. I think. I’ll try. Anyway, the first clue is displayed in the room where one of your friends went down with quite the racket. It was kinda nasty.  
Yours truly,  
Your mastermind”

Melody: Quite the racket....

Sam: Racket. Nasty. Those are the important words I think

Ella: Tennis Racket?

Sam: Maybe. What could nasty mean?

Melody: Wasn’t there like an argument a while back?

Ella: Me and Sarah had an argument

Sam: But no one went down there. I think it’s where someone died

Ella: Well what about the pool, while we were investigating everyone was accusing me which I guess is an argument

Sam: I think the racket is more a play on words then describing an argument but I could be wrong

Ella: Was Sarah yelling about Avery technically an argument?

Sam: I think you’re looking at this the wrong way, but I could be too

Ella: That argument took place in the gym and there are tennis rackets in the gym

Sam: I think that it’s about the place where someone died in a gruesome or “loud” way

Ella: Avery died gruesomely

Sam: Yeah

Melody: Yeah

Sam: Wasn’t a racket important in her death?

Melody: Yeah

Ella: Should we check there?

Sam: ...The sports room

You go to the sports room and these words flash up on the monitor’s screen  
“I actually didn’t expect you guys to get that one, good job! You’re a lot smarter than I thought. I really should have known though, so that’s on me. Of course you guys might be completely off track already. Be careful. Now for the hint. I’m a friggin weirdo for this but if you wanna keep going, go to the room where the seventh wonder would be housed  
All my love,  
Your mastermind” 

Melody: Seventh wonder! Maybe the bathroom?

Sam: Yeah

Ella: Mhm

You go to the bathroom. There’s no monitor in this room but a note with the same messy handwriting as the original note had is stuck to the far stall’s door.  
“Awww, you guys are such weebs! I’m honored to be housing such cultured individuals. Time for the next clue, right? So I was thinking of going for a Haikyuu reference to put you back in the sports room but I decided that I’d better not. Just... take your time getting to the next clue, ok? Wouldn’t want you getting lost.  
Sincerely,  
Your loving mastermind”

Sam: Take your time? Would want you getting lost? Also thanks mastermind love you too. It’s so attractive when people kidnap me and force people to kill each other 

Another note with the words  
“P.S. I most certainly did not make a reference to one of the murders in there so don’t think about that, ok?”

Sam: That seems kinda like a hint. That she did make a reference

Ella: Do you think it’s reverse psychology

Sam: Yeah. Could it be talking about a time someone died from getting lost and not taking their time? My first thought was Lily but that doesn’t work

Melody: That was what I was thinking as well

Ella: Same

Sam: Who does that apply to?

Ella: Hmm

Sam: Maybe it’s not a murder actually

Ella: It may be Lily though

Sam: Maybe? How would she fit?

Ella: I don’t know…

Sam: Maybe it could be a hallway we got lost in?

Melody: Where did we get lost?

Sam: I don’t know, I don’t think we did

Ella: Could it have to do with the hallway that Elliot ran through during her execution?

Sam: Nah. She didn’t get lost. Or take her time

Ella: Yeah I guess you’re right…

Melody: We did take our time in the science room with all the pets 

Sam: Oh yeah. And we got lost from the original plan to investigate. I mean let’s keep it on the list

Melody: Ok so take your time,,,getting lost. We mentioned the pet room, is there any other possibility

Sam: Perhaps? 

Sam: Wait! Do you think this is talking about time? What about the clock in the room Pavi died in? It would fit the death theme

Melody: It does 

Sam: How would it work with the lost thing though?

Melody: Did we “lose time” because it was moved forward?

Sam: Whoa you’re right. Do you think it’s that room?

Melody: It seems the most likely

Sam: Alright. Should we take the chance?

Ella: Yeah

You go to the student lounge. Another message glows on the screen.  
“I knew you guys could get that one! Honestly, I’m feeling things I haven’t felt in forever! Next I’d recommend going to the place where work is done and taught.  
Until we meet,  
Your Loving Mastermind”

Sam: Work is done and taught? Maybe a classroom? What do they mean by things they haven’t felt in forever?

Melody: I’m not sure..

Sam: Do you think it’s the science lab?

Melody: Possibly....

Sam: Or maybe one of the classrooms?

Melody: Yeah but I’m not sure which one. But I don’t think it can be that easy, there probably is some trick

Sam: Yeah. Hm. There’s a math classroom and a science classroom right?

Melody: Yeah, but I don’t know which one

Sam: Neither do I. Was there a hint that would suggest one?

Melody: “I’m feeling things I haven’t felt in forever”  
I’m thinking of something but it’s a total stretch and is most likely very wrong

Sam: What is it?

Melody: Okay so you know how there were animals in the science room, well maybe like seeing cute animals you feel happy and we haven’t felt happy in a long time 

Sam: I mean that could work but maybe not. It’s all we have to go off of so why not. I don’t think we’re right....

Melody: Yeah I agree...Do you want to list out every room in the school?

Sam: Sure. So the math classroom and the science classroom. The gym and the sports room

Melody: Nurse. Pool

Sam: Locker room. Student lounge. Teacher lounge

Melody: Library

Sam: Broom closet. Art room

Melody: Student rooms

Sam: This isn’t helping. It has to be a room where someone learns. But which room?

Melody: Maybe learn could mean something else that isn’t obvious

Sam: Maybe...The only other thing I can think of is like self reflection but that’s too deep

Melody: Yeah

Ella: Where work is done?

Lily F: Anyone know how to make an explosive? I’m sick of this sweaty sock smelling dump

Sam: Now is not the time to blow it up. We’re so close to escaping

Lily F: Ugh whatever

Sam: So we agree it’s a classroom. Now we need to find which one it is

Ella: Hmm

Sam: Maybe the math classroom? That exists right?

Melody: Uhh

Sam: Do you think there’s any hint as to what classroom it’s in?

Ella: It’s possible it can be any room. Well classroom

Sam: There has to be some kind of hint. Maybe the part about feeling things could be a hint?

Ella: Could it be the art room? Me and Sarah felt things we’ve never felt before after we drank paint

Sam: Hmm. That could be it, that really could be it. But it only works if Sarah hasn’t gotten high before. We can’t really fact check that can we?

Melody:Let’s start over guys

Sam: So it’s reasonably not the science room or the art room

Ella: Could “recommend” be a hint?

Sam: Maybe? The wording seems to be intentional

Ella: Agreed. What would recommend be a hint for…

Ella: God I’m so confused

Sam: So am I. I think we’re over analyzing…

Ella: Welp y’all wanna check the math classroom

Sam: I guess…

Melody: Hey guys, we learned about work and energy in science???

Sam: Yeah!

Ella: Let’s go!

You finally go to the science room and find this clue  
“Oh my GOD you guys! You’re doing great. This is some serious suspense. Something about this anticipation is getting me so pumped up, so I guess good job? I know you guys can do this! Next, go to the room where if you were playing a different game, you would find one of many different Joys to help you.  
Forever watching,  
Your mastermind ❤️”

Ella: A different game huh

Sam: A different game…

Melody: Different Joys?

Ella: Weren’t we playing a game at the pool

Sam: Were we? Hmm. Maybe it’s a game that has to do with something specific?

Ella: Maybe

Sam: Maybe it’s about fantasy? The word “if” and “joys” are used

Ella: Sports room again?

Sam: I doubt it. Many, Joys, if…

Ella: Pool?

Sam: That could be it

Ella: You can play pool games with the pool toys

*Lily D dabs from beyond the grave*

Sam: Hmm yeah. The j is capitalized

Ella: Yeah you’re right

Sam: Maybe the joy was a persons name?

Ella: Who’s name was joy though?

Sam: This all pointing towards Lily D, because her whole murder was based around her friends, she was the protag, and she died at the pool

Ella: She was a Joy to have around

Sam: Yeah…

Ella: Wait what about the kitchen? Ya know this is a killing game and there is knives,which people use for murder?

Ella: Someone tie Lily up she might be the mastermind!!

Melody: I gladly will

Lily F: Kinky

*Melody ties Lily to a chair*

Lily F: Get your trashy hands off me

Sam: Oh my-

Sam: Anyone have any idea on what video game the mastermind is talking about

Lily F: The legend of the hentai sex school

Melody: Isn’t there a character in undertale named Joy

Sam: Uh maybe?

Ella: YEAH! Holy shit I think we’re on the right track now

Sam: So we’re back to square 1?

Ella: No I think we know what Joy means in this but we need to find out were video games are

Melody: Was there ever a time we all played a game together

Melody: Wait y’all know Nurse Joy from Pokémon

Sam: Oh shit-

Melody: Joy is capital. OMG THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW. THERE ARE MULTIPLE NURSE JOYS

Ella: OH MY GOD YEAH

Sam: I have to give the mastermind credit, that was really fricken smart

Ella: Alright so is it the Nurses office?

Ella: We are so close to finding the mastermind guys. Are you excited!?

Melody: Yes!!!

Sam: Yeah!

You go to the nurses office to find this clue  
“This whole thing feels so daring! I don’t know if I can handle this! Ok, ok. I feel like I need to make these harder. I’ll try to do that. I got it! Take these letters and unscramble them. Olltie. Ok. Now go to the lpcae werhe that resnop otg oekcdnk uto. Was that harder? I don’t know. Go solve it, this is fun!”

Melody: Place where that ___ got _______ out

Ella: I see the place

Melody: Place where that person got knocked out

Sam: Wait someone got knocked out? Did Adrienne get knocked out?

Ella: Yeah

Sam: Where?

Melody: Wasn’t it in her room....?

Sam: Maybe?

*wait they start talking about the name*

Sam: Maybe a last name?

Melody: Ollie...?

Ella: What about the T then? Eitoll

Ella: Llotie

Melody: Elliot!

Sam: Holy shit- How did we not get that?

Ella: God I’m so dumb

Ella: Alright so does that mean Elliot is the mastermind?

Sam: I doubt it. She died

Melody: Maybe she didn’t die 

Sam: Perhaps. But how do you fake getting pulled apart?

Melody: Maybe the person getting pulled apart wasn’t actually her

Sam: Okay so where was she knocked out? Does anyone remember literally anything about that. We’ve only got her execution if I remember correctly

Melody: I have no clue 

Sam: Do you think it was her execution?

Melody: Was she knocked out during it?

Sam: Uhh not that I remember? Wasn’t she just cut open, ran, then ripped apart?

Sam: I REMEMBER! THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS! IN THE LIBRARY 

Melody: Ahahah let’s go!

You go to the library and find this clue  
“Ok that one was too easy. You guys are getting way too close to finding me out. You’re almost done now! The problem is, I’m not giving you any clues in this note as to whose room you have to go to. At all. You guys trust me, right? After all, I’m your friend! Friends don’t lie.”

Sam: Uh okay? I think they want us to either just go to a random room or over analyze that note

Melody: I don’t want to overanalyze but I feel like friends don’t lie is kinda like off I know she said no clues but 

Sam: Wait they said “who’s” so they just were talking about a death. So far they’ve been deaths, haven’t they? Avery’s bathroom, Elliot’s library thing, and stuff like that Y’know? Who are we missing who had a place special to them? It could be Lily

Sam: Did Sarah have a place important to her? I mean you can’t really put something on stairs. “People’s favorite things”

Melody: What about friends don’t lie

Sam: That could totally be something

*hhhh they talk more*

Sam: What does that even mean? So what does whose tell us?

Melody: OK LETS GO TO SARAH I GUESS

Ok guys, nice job. This is the final clue. You’re almost there. If you can just hold out for a couple more tests, you should be ok. You guys really know how to keep hope. I really shouldn’t admire that, should I? It’s disgusting. Whatever, I’m on my own now, I don’t need to worry about anyone finding out as long as you keep your mouths shut. You can do that for me, right? I’ll give you your final clue for your silence, kay?  
The final pclea where you stum og is a tofnregto apcle of eodc dan 13 9 3 5.  
I’m sorry,  
Your mastermind

Sam: Oh? They’re sorry now. A bit fuckin’ late

Melody: I’m solving the unscramble right now. The final place where you must go is a forgotten place of code and

Sam: Thanks bro

Melody: I’m trying to see if 13 9 3 5 means anything and I got mice 

Sam: Hm. The pets?

Melody: That’s what I was thinking 

Melody: I’m going to attempt different ciphering methods. I also added them together, got 30 I don’t think this will help whatsoever but yeah

Sam: Probably not. So the room with code and mice or something?

Melody: The final place where you must go is a forgotten place of code and mice

Sam: Code and mice? Forgotten? So maybe it’s something to do with computers

Melody: Yeah that makes sense actually kinda. Is there a computer room? Cause if there is I believe we never been there before. Yeah, so we will have to figure out where it is..

Sam: Yeah. So a computer room..Let’s go

You go to the second part of the second floor, the place where you came to get the meds Adrienne needed. You see the + symbol on the door that you know goes to the nurses office. Other doors with and without symbols are strewn through the hallway in no pattern or order.

Melody: Oh boy

Ella: This will take a bit of time huh?

Sam: Yeah

Melody: I don’t think we should split, but if we do we could get it done faster

You open the first door and shut it almost immediacy at what you see. The set up and decorations of the room are that of a stereotypical classroom. The problem is the hundreds of guns that cover the walls and lock on to you when you open the door.

Sam: Oh shit-

Ella: Oh-

You go to the second room and find the typical, colorful ELA room.

Melody: Wow very colorful,,,

Sam: Dang

Ella: Yeah

You open the door and walk forward on to a tarp that covers the floor. The room is empty with white walls. It’s completely bare. You have to catch yourself as the solid floor under you ends. You fall back and hit your head on the floor behind you. Apparently there was a hole under the tarp. You should have seen that coming. Whatever, you’re safe now. You just gotta be a bit more careful. You leave the room after finding nothing.

Melody: Woah! Hhh we should be more careful

Sam: Ugh, stupid mastermind

You open the fourth door and find a room filled with computers. One near the middle on the left is on.

Sam: Ayy we were right

Ella: Hey look that one's on! Let’s go over to it

Melody: Okay what now? I don’t know what to do. Is there a code we punch in?

You go to the computer. You start looking through files that are mostly filled with junk until you find one with what appears to be a name on it.  
UCHIDA KIN

Melody: Uchida.....kin....

Sam: Huh?

Ella: Odd name

Sam: Agreed

Melody: Could this be the mastermind? Has this been the person who has been putting us through our torture?

Sam: Ugh I hope not

You open the file and see this:  
Name: Uchida Kin  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Other info: [ERROR]  
Info for Uchida Kin has been deleted. New info has been added but may be fake, corrupt, or may contain false information. Continue?  
YES  
NO

Sam: Info has been deleted? Let’s continue anyway

Melody: Info has been deleted? Let’s continue anyway, she’s 14 years old and a female. So she’s older than us

Ella: Yup

Sam: Let’s look for more information

You click on  
YES  
And find these words

Uchida Kin was born on January 4, 2007. She has no living relatives. She’s been working for Junko for the majority of her life and is one of her most loyal followers. She has never had any friends that were not Ultimate Despair and takes great pride in that. Her favorite color is magenta but her outfits consist of mainly red, white, and black. She lead groups of fighters in multiple battles and won 12 out of 14 of them. She cut her...  
Read More 

Melody: Let’s click read more

Sam: Yeah

Melody: Who’s Junko though…

Sam: Junko? Isn’t that the girl in the picture? What is an ultimate despair?

Melody: It could be, I wonder what she cut…

You click on Read More but the computer flashes white and then to black. It’s off now.

Sam: You click on Read More but the computer flashes white and then to black. It’s off now.. 

Sam: Should we try again?

Melody: I guess

You try to turn the computer back on. It’s really hot to the touch but will not turn on.

Melody: Ah geez really hot!

Ella: Oh damn

Sam: Fuck you, mastermind and your stupidly hot computer. Uchida, apparently

You all turn as the printer that you didn’t even notice starts to shake and spit something out. It’s the information from the computer. Someone really wants you to have this.

Melody: What is this? Let’s see what’s on this

Sam: Well, we found the stuff. There wasn’t a note though. Do you think that’s it?

Melody: I guess

Sam: What should we do…

Melody: I don’t know honestly

Sam: Well, I don’t know about you, but I want to talk to this mastermind. Hey, Monokuma?

Monokuma: What’s up kiddo? Here to report your latest death flag? Or maybe bug me to turn the computer back on? What can I do for you kids?

Melody: Can we please chat with this “Uchida” girl??

Sam: Yep. I believe it’s time for a class trial

Monokuma: Do my ears deceive me? Are you guys requesting a trial?

Melody: Yes we are

Monokuma: I never thought this day would come! You guys have really lost your minds.

Sam: Says you, the kinky talking bear

Monokuma: You kids are so quick to call someone kinky or horny but look at yourselves! Whatever. It’s trial time! Get down to the math room. You know the drill.

Ella: Hey don’t get too excited there, Monokink

You go down to the trial room. It’s time. Monokuma starts to speak.  
“Here kids, since things are getting boring and the mastermind has no clue what they’re doing, let’s make this interesting. If you find out the mastermind, you can go free and the mastermind gets punished. Easy-peasy. But if you get the mastermind's name wrong, you all get punished. Got it? Good. Now, let’s begin!!”

Melody: Ooo okay..

In addition to finding out the mastermind’s name, you must figure out where you’ve seen them before and a certain secret that has been revealed to you guys about your lives before the game.

Melody: Uh ok

Sam: Where we’ve seen them before? Huh… So we know her name is Uchida Kin, don’t we?

Melody: Yes

Sam: The other stuff is kinda confusing..What could Monokuma mean about knowing the mastermind and stuff…

Melody: Not sure...Maybe we need to think back...Soo before the game

Sam: Before the game indeed..What could Monokuma mean about the secret before the game? Isn’t that supposed to be revealed to us? Hurry up Monokuma, geez

Melody: Yeah I don’t know any of the answers other than Uchida Kin

Sam: Neither do I. This must have been her aim. Confuse us, or something

Melody: Where have we seen Uchida Kin before..?

Sam: I don’t know. She’s older than us, anyway..

Melody: She probably doesn’t want to tell us

Sam: True. Guess we’ll have to figure it out ourselves

Monokuma: Oh wow, look at the time, am I late? Aw that sucks. Questions? No questions? Ok then, I gotta go again so you four keep going at it! Call me if you need meeee!

Sam: No no, get back here. We do have questions! Ugh I hate Monokuma

Melody: Who doesn’t? I don’t understand what could the answers be

Sam: Neither do I. That’s the point. She fucking set us up for failure. We can’t fight Monokuma, but can we fight her?

Melody: Hey remember that picture that we thought was Junkyard???

Sam: Junkyard? I thought her name was Joke or something

Melody: Maybe it’s U c h i d a

Sam: I doubt it

Melody: No there were two people!!!!

Sam: What? You’re right- Wait...do you think it was Junkyard and Uchida? Wait wasn’t her name...Junko? Junko...Enoshima?

Melody: I guess that could be it..

Sam: Ultimate Fashionista, right? Class 78 or something in Hope’s Peak Academy, right? I remember reading about her

Melody: Where did you read that?

Sam: Some subreddit or something, I don’t remember. She’s famous, you know

Melody: Yea she is, I never knew she went to Hope’s peak academy though

Sam: Maybe the mastermind is a fan of her? Was the picture signed or something? Hey Monokuma? Mind giving us that cool picture of Junko and probably Uchida in the lounge?

Monokuma: That I can do!

Monokuma disappears for less than a second and comes back with the picture from the lounge.

Monokuma: There you go! Be real careful with it!

Sam: I’m tempted to drop it just because you said that

Thanks I suppose. Hmm. Looks like that Junko chick. She’s pretty

You inspect the picture but find no signature. You do however find a date stamped on the back.  
June 14 2021

Sam: That other girl, presumably Uchida, looks a lot like a fan. She also looks a little like an apprentice...I wonder why there’s no signature if she was just a fan. Perhaps she erased our memories of meeting Junko and her or something? She definitely looks like an apprentice or something to Junko

Melody: Yeah, I agree, I’m sure most celebrities won’t take pictures this close to their fans

Sam: Wait, do you think she went to hope’s peak middle school? She’s 14. And she has connections to Junko Enoshima herself

Sam: That’s a possibility

Sam: Hm. That would also allow her to kidnap us and place us somewhere similar to hope’s peak. What else do we need to do? We know her name and probably how we met her before this shit...Wait. Did we see her when looking at the people going to hope’s peak middle school last year? Ugh, can’t remember

Melody: Uhhh I don’t remember too

Sam: We know that Uchida can take certain memories and keep others. That’s probably what the bitch did

Melody: I wonder how she does it..

Sam: Same...Well. Didn’t we do everything? Let me tell you how the mastermind did it. The mastermind previously had contact with Junko Enoshima, the popular SHSL Fashionista. She also went to Hope’s Peak Middle school. 

[PICK A PERSON: Uchida Kin] 

Sam: It can only be you, Uchida Kin! Well Uchida? Reveal yourself!

A laugh fills the trial room, making you immediately go rigid. Steam fills one side of the room as the figure of a new pedestal rises up in between two of your dead classmates’ stands. Another, human looking silhouette appears behind it and takes a step up to be behind one of the half-circle fences that you got used to standing behind at trials. When the smoke clears a teenage girl stands behind the stand. You can tell by the way she leans on the side of her stand she has much more confidence now. She has a triumphant smile, despite the fact that she has just been found out and is losing. She’s also debatably dressed better than she was in the picture, ditching her gray for a combination of black, red, and white and a skirt that is wayyy too short for a girl her age. Seeing her smiling down on you makes you want to run but you stand your ground and stare back along with the rest of the surviving students. This girl is presumably the one responsible for your friends’ deaths. She’s the reason you’ve been living in hell for what has to have been at least two months. You’ll end this with your friends by your side. No one else is getting killed in this school, save for this monster in front of you. Still smiling, she takes another step forward and begins talking. “So you guys got it all figured out, huh? It’s too bad I- oh fuck, shit” she stops talking as she trips over her own feet and falls right on the divider. Once she’s gotten her senses back, she uses them to get back up, scowling at all of you in the process.

Melody: So you’re the mastermind!

Sam: Hey bitch. Nice to meet you. Explain yourself. Also, aren’t you graceful?

Uchida: Oh why thank you, that’s real original

Sam: And so is kidnapping some kids

Uchida: How many people have managed to pull this off before? Oh yeah, right! One person. I’d like to see you do something more impressive

Sam: Eh fair enough. Mind explaining what the fuck? Impressive? More traumatizing. I could definitely do better. Could you sell a book about this?

Uchida: Ok, I’ll explain. I’m your mastermind. I guess I’ll be dying soon. That’s fine though I can al-

Uchida takes a step back and stumbles yet again. You would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire. Even now, you look around to see everyone else's reactions. When you look back at Uchida, you don’t see the glare you were expecting. She”s still doubled over, as though someone had punched her in the stomach but she was holding her left hand up close to her temple, as though her head was in pain. At first you step forward to assist her but stop when you remember what she’s done. Serves her right. She deserves a little pain. Before you can really decide what to do, she’s standing up again, looking at each of you with a little horrified expression. She’s silent, just looking at you.

Sam: Are you okay? Goddamnit wait no you killed our friends. But fuck you’re in pain-

Melody: What's wrong?

Ella: We should just let her die….but that feels wrong somehow

Sam: No! She does deserve it, but she should die!

She mouths something but you can’t tell what she says. She nods her head slightly and slowly but then starts shaking it.

Ella: What did you say?

*Sam runs forward to help Uchida* Look, I don’t forgive you, but still. What’s wrong?

Ella: Sam she could be dangerous!

Sam: Eh, I’ve survived worse than a hug from a murderer

Melody: Uchida, let's talk about it before you die

Uchida: I don’t….I didn’t….what? Guys? Why are you-wait why am I….

Uchida’s eyes widen as her hand moves up to cover her mouth as she looks around at the victim and blackened portraits.

Ella: What's wrong?

Sam: What's wrong? Tell us. Yeah, you see. Those are the people you killed but that’s not the concern right now

*Ella inches slightly closer to Uchida* You do know you killed them, right?

Sam: I’m sure she knows. Let’s find out what’s wrong first

Uchida turns and stares at Sam, her emotions now mixed. She’s still struggling to get words out but the only thing leaving her mouth were the starts to questions and apologizes that she wouldn’t finish as she shook her head.

Uchida: Sam- uh, guys…..

Melody: What's wrong Uchida?

Sam: Hm? Yes?

Ella: We’re listening

Uchida’s crying now (Holy frig this girl is insane -Kelsey; she’s Uchida)

Sam: Hey, hey, it’s alright. Shhhhh. It’s okay.

*Sam embraces Uchida, holding her close and rubbing her back while whispering encouragement in her ear*

Uchida hugs Sam back, crying into her shoulder

Melody: Don't cry Uchida! Even though you did kill my friends, I don’t like seeing someone sad

Sam: Wait fuck you killed my friends. But fuck you’re sad. Goddamnit. Ugh I can’t decide whether I want to slap you or not. Maybe later

*ella is still far away from Uchida* are you guys stupid? She is the reason we are here, she is the reason our friends are dead, and you’re being ducking sympathetic with her!?

Melody: I’m sorry….

Sam: I know, I know, it’s bad how empathetic I am. But still. She seems at least a little remorseful.

Ella: This could be a trap of some sort, she could be plotting to get us on her side and then betray us.

Sam: I doubt it. She’s fucking sobbing. *still hugging Uchida*

Melody: Yea it could it, it’s the mastermind

Sam: True…

Ella: I won’t sit around and care about the feelings of the person who killed my friends!!

Sam: Hey, hey. It’s okay. We can yell at her once she’s calmed down

Melody: Yeah, we can bully her once she stops crying

Ella: Fuck that I hope she cries

Melody: Let her talk first, then you can bully her

Sam: Shhh, it’s okay *Sam is still whispering encouragement and reassurance to Uchida, while she cries into her shoulder*

Ella: Fine...

Sam: Hey, are you okay now?

She’s clearly trying to get a handle on her emotions now. After what feels like forever, she pulls away from Sam and turns away while doing so. You can still hear her grasping for breath though.

Sam: It’s alright. It’s alright. Are you ready to talk?

Uchida: I’m sorry. I-I can try

Ella: You better try

Sam: So why did you do this? Why? You killed at least one special person for each of us

Uchida almost laughs at that remark, but then looks down sadly. She looks around at each of the portraits with bloody X's taking in each one with horror.

Sam: Yeah, you did that. *chuckles sadly/bitterly* Adrienne, Sarah, Avery, Elliot, Pavi, Estelle, Alison, Lily...

Melody: What was intent, Uchida? Why did you want us to suffer from this trauma? Survivor’s guilt

Uchida: I didn’t have one! I didn’t want to do this, I promise! It’s entirely my fault and I’m sorry but I didn’t want to do this. I tried. I’m sorry

Sam: What?

Melody: Can you explain why you didn’t want to do this?

You didn’t want to do it? What the hell does that mean?!

Uchida: I didn’t have a choice, that wasn’t me. I didn’t try to do that to you. I swear on my life, although I guess that’s not a very trustworthy thing anymore, is it? I’ll go soon, I promise. I’ll die and you’ll leave and it’ll be ok.

Melody: Did...Junko force you to do this?

Sam: Hey, hey. No. You don’t have to die. Was it Junko?

Uchida makes a noticeable sound at Junko’s name and looks down.

Uchida: I-I guess....That has to be it

She looks like she’s trying to concentrate really hard.

Sam: Was she the one to wipe the memories? Hey, we don’t have to talk about her if she makes you uncomfortable

Uchida: No it’s fine. I shouldn’t be so easily startled by a name that’s everyone by now.

Sam: Uchida, can you explain? Isn’t Junko a minor celebrity?

Uchida: Ohhhh no. You guys have missed A LOT

Ella: What do you mean?

Sam: Huh?

Uchida: Am I allowed to talk a lot? Like a lot a lot?

Sam: Of course

Melody: Yeah of course

Uchida: Ok. Because I think I’m going to talk a lot-

Uchida: Okay so basically the word ended while we were in like eight grade

Melody: Whoa

Sam: Holy shit what-

Uchida: Oh wait though before I get to that

Uchida: Do you guys actually, y’know, know me? Even a little?

Sam: Maybe we did before, but not now

Melody: I don’t remember knowing you before

Uchida: Well frick

She’s trying to keep herself together and you can tell. She’s not doing very well at hiding it or keeping it together. She closed her tear-filled eyes and just exhales. “Ok” she says in a shaky voice. “That’s fine I didn’t think so but I just thought that any amount of hope could-“ she catches what she said and gasps, looking at you and then the camera in the corner of the room. “Oh my god. Uh..” she looks around at each of you. “You know what? Whatever. I deserve any punishment they could give me at this point. I had hope and I’m not afraid to say it although it’s all gone now. Good job.” She’s looking right at the camera when she says her congratulations.

Sam: What? We’ll keep you safe. Is there another mastermind?

*Ella blocks the camera’s view*

Uchida: No it was mostly me. I set this thing up and I took the title of mastermind. At least...I think I did.

Sam: You think? It’s not too terribly late to convert sides. 

Uchida: I’m just having trouble getting events in order and really remembering what happened, sorry. I’m trying.

Melody: It’s okay I guess

Sam: That’s alright, don’t worry

Uchida: It’s like watching it for the first time but it’s already a memory. I don’t understand what’s happening.

Sam: I get that

Melody: Hmm I can understand that feeling also I can’t

Ella: I can’t

Sam: Do you at least know how to get out?

Uchida: “So we” we actually used to be close friends. Like really close. We were so close in seventh grade then the world started falling apart and Junko took control and my dad... I had to move to Japan because that’s where Junko was and everyone just LOVES JUNKO

Uchida stopped to glare at the camera. After a second she looked back down sadly

Uchida: My parents gave me up ‘for despair’. That’s at least what they told me. I don’t know. They might have just wanted to get rid of me. They were going to execute me in front of everyone but somehow I convinced them to spare me, told them I could be useful. They bought it.

Sam: Oh my god that so sad

Uchida: I had to watch all the less fortunate kids get executed while everyone else watched on and didn’t do anything like it was some kind of sick show. They didn’t do anything. No one. I- I didn’t do anything…

Sam: Oh my fucking god. Give me Junko and a knife. She’s so fucked up. So is the world still not okay?

Uchida: Yeah. The knife would work if she didn’t have like a bunch of guards and a soldier for a sister. I don’t know if she still has them though, she’s off doing some killing game with high school students. She might be unguarded and I doubt the kids want to do anything for her if they know she exists.

Melody: Is there a way we can stop Junko?

Sam: Ugh. So we practically have to stay here? At least there’s weapons to defend ourselves. You’d help us take her down, right? Then you might have half redeemed yourself

Uchida: Oh I’ll get you guys out, believe me. I swear I’ll do everything in my power

Sam: That’s good

Ella: All I care about is getting the hell out of here so can we please do that and leave Junko as a last priority

Uchida: I don’t know how much power I have after this though

Sam: I mean, who needs power If you’ve got guns. We should also hold a funeral for everyone who’s died in this place

Ella: Yeah…

Uchida: The group that Junko brainwashed into working for her, the Ultimate Despairs, always disliked me and looked for opportunities to ridicule me, although to be fair there were a lot of those. Now they’re probably watching this while huddled on a couch with popcorn, waiting for my execution.

Sam: Which is not going to happen

Uchida: No, it has to. I’ve earned it. It’s ok. I don’t really want to live after this. I might have to die to get you out anyway

Sam: C’mon, if we have to live then you do too. You haven’t earned death, I assure you

Uchida: I killed like eight innocent kids

Sam: Not really. That was more Junko

Melody: What is your plan to get us out?

Ella: Listen Uchida...I don’t like you but I’ve seen enough death and I don’t want to add you to the list, if you really care about what you’ve done you will live and tell the stories about the people who have died and live on with H O P E in your heart.

Uchida: I don’t get to have hope anymore. They’ve won. 

Sam: No they fucking haven’t. 

Uchida: I don’t deserve redemption. I don’t deserve you guys being this forgiving. I made you kill your friends dammit! 

Sam: Of course you do. Nah, that was Junkyard. 

Uchida:They’re dead because of what I did! You shouldn’t be saying all this stuff, you should hate me!

Sam: They are dead, and I fucking hate it. I hate Junko, not you. You were her pawn, you couldn’t do anything

Melody: I think that if we work together, we can escape this school, and possibly stop Junko, but only with determination and persistence. Hope can defeat despair, but we need you to work with us and have hope. I’m sure our friends that died would want you to tell their stories like Ella said

Sam: Please, will you work with us to take down Junko? *soft smile”

Melody: We can take down Junko together, I just know it in my heart!

Ella: We means all of us *hugs Uchida* and you’re part of that we

Sam: Alright let’s hug, then kill a bitch

Uchida: She’s too powerful. Trust me, I’ve seen the things she’s done. She’s worse than heartless, she does these awful things for her own enjoyment. She has so much power. You guys would either die or join her side.

Sam: Eh. I’m stupid, so I don’t believe it until I see it. Just kill her and the problem’s gone, yknow?

Melody: It’s okay if we die. We know we are fighting for what’s right. I don’t care if I die, ha my life is too dreadful with survivor’s guilt, but we will die a hero, not live like a villain

Uchida: That’s the problem, she doesn’t die. Even if we killed her she’d find some way to come back. That’s just how she is.

Sam: Oh? She’s definitely weaker when she’s dead. So, cmon. Let’s go kill a bitch, Uchida

Melody: Uchida please join us at least we can try and die a hero

Sam: Yeah! Hopefully don’t die though

Ella: Yeah I wasn’t really planning to live through the game but I guess this is where it might end

Melody: Would you rather live as a antagonist with the guilt that you could have possibly been a hero, but chose not to

Sam: Can we make a promise to try and live as long as we can?

Uchida: You guys are being so kind and forgiving. I haven’t talked to you guys like this in over two years.

Sam: What?

Uchida: Listen, I could keep going on with my tragic anime backstory but you guys need to get out of here. There was only supposed to be one survivor, if that.

Sam: I agree, but one more thing okay? Did we actually know you before? Were we friends or something?

Uchida: Yeah. Yeah we were. We actually um….we were dating.

Melody: Wait you and Sam?

Uchida: Yeah...

Sam: Oh...uh...oh my. That’s quite the piece of information to process 

Sam: Well...we can talk about that later once Junko is safely dead, okay?

Uchida: Do you guys wanna go try to get out of here?

Sam: Heck yeah

CHAPTER 4 FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 5 (Word count for it is 11117)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you feel about the new ship in the ring? It’ll get more development later.


	7. Chapter 5: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Everyone gathers into the elevator. It’s weird leaving that room with no new deaths and the ride back up is awkward.

Sam: C’mon. Uchida, you know where the exit is right?

Uchida: I should. It’s probably locked though.

Sam: That’s what lock picking is for

Ella: I’ve got a hair pin if you need it

Uchida: I don’t think it’s going to be a simple door

Melody: I feel like it’s going to be booby trapped....

Sam: We should watch out then

Ella: So no busting it open then?

Uchida: If I know Junko we’re not going to be able to just pick the lock or break through. And there’s most definitely a gun

Ella: Damnit

Sam: I mean we’ve got weapons we can shoot at it

Melody: Maybe we could put a decoy?

Ella: Maybe we can use Monokuma as a shield or some shit

Uchida: Yeah but that will barely cause a dent and it will shoot back. Why don’t we go to the control room?

Ella: Okay

Melody: Okay

Sam: There’s a control room?

Uchida: Oh yeah. Yes there’s a control room. Where did you think I was the whole time? That’s where I may have watched your every move and controlled Monokuma from. Like your every move

Sam: Our *every* move…

Uchida: I’m sorry both for you and myself

Sam: Well once again we can talk about that later

Uchida: Or we could just not bring it up ever again

Sam: Or that

Uchida: I’d prefer that one

Sam: So would I

Uchida: Then we agree

Sam: We do

*They walk to the control room*

The walk back is surprisingly filled with conversation, even if it’s mostly just Sam and Uchida. You’re confused as to where you're going, as instead of going to some new location, you go to an area you discovered only shortly after Estelle’s execution. Uchida stops at the apparent “teachers lounge” and turns to you apologetically.

Melody: Why the sorry look Uchida?

Uchida: Uhm. I may have lied to you about this part.

Melody: Oh uhm how?

Ella: What do you mean?

Uchida: This isn’t the teachers lounge. There’s no more teachers here. At all. This is my control room.

Sam: So that’s why it was locked…

Melody: Ohhh

Uchida: I mean yeah, I can say with 99% certainty that it’s because I didn’t want you finding me out so early.

Ella: Yeah good call not gonna lie we probably wouldn’t have been so nice to you earlier on

Sam: Yeah…

Uchida: And I probably wouldn’t have been the friendliest to you either. I only just remembered, you know, who I am. I’m also pretty confident that I used to be a pretty big jerk

Sam: Oh…

Uchida: I don’t know what I would have done or if it would have been better or worse if you found me out early. I know I would probably be even more messed up but maybe more people could have been saved…

Sam: We shouldn’t ponder that, there’s nothing we can do

Uchida: You know we all still will. There’s so many “what if’s”, they’re practically irresistible

Sam: Irresistible is a good word

Ella: “What if” we all stop talking about the past and keep going forward in our lives

Melody: We shouldn’t linger in the past, because we can’t change the past. But we can affect the future and how it will turn out

Sam: Yeah

Uchida takes a card out of her pocket. It looks pretty intricate but after inspecting it for a bit, she gets a lightbulb expression on her face and scans it like a simple Dave and Busters card on a section of the wall you didn’t know to be a screen before it lights up green. She then puts her hand on the same screen and after a couple seconds a keypad comes out of the wall. You wait for her to punch the code in but she only stares at the keypad for a little in concentration and then looks back at you.

Uchida: Holy wow, this is complicated, how paranoid was I?

Sam: Probably very

Ella: Yup

Melody: Very paranoid

Uchida: They all claim to love despair but they’re all just friggin cowards in real situations

Sam: They seem annoying

Uchida: Yeah “annoying” So annoying in fact, that I don’t really know the code to this…

Sam: Oh no…

Uchida: Hold on I’m trying to remember, it’ll come to me. This whole thing is like trying to remember a dream. And a really long one at that, which makes it incredibly difficult.

Sam: I understand that

Melody: It’s alright

Sam: Will we ever remember? Anything?

Melody: Oh yeah, would we ever get any memories back?

Uchida: Let’s focus on getting out of here for now. We can talk about memories later.

Melody: Okay

“Ok. Come on. Just- yess. Come ON. Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” She mutters herself through sighs of defeat and apparent victory.

Sam: You good?

Uchida: I’m fine

Ella: Uchida how about we just bust the door down instead of using the password? I’ve been wanting to break a door down for months!

Sam: Same. Can I use it as a dart board first though? *lifts up pen*

Uchida: With all due respect, can you all shut up? It will shoot you if you try to break it down, and if you guys cause me to get the damn code wrong I won’t even have the chance for revenge because you’ll all be painfully shot to death.

Ella: Oh damn-

Melody: Oh dear

Ella: Imma bust a door down sooner or later though

After a good three minutes of muttering and snapping at anyone who interrupts her, Uchida whips around to look at you. “164438. That’s what it is. That’s the code. You remember it too, just in case I forget.“

Sam: Got it

Ella: Awesome!

Uchida: Lemme put it in. You guys go around the corner just in case. I don’t want you guys getting shot if I screw it up. Also if I screw it up, I’m very sorry. Please don’t let any other killings happen, no matter what. And don’t fall to despair.

Sam: Alright

Ella: Okay. Come on Uchida don’t mess this up *she had a weird stance that looked like she was about to jump out from behind the corner*

Melody: Please don’t mess up...*she was ready to save Uchida if she did*

Uchida: Ella see you, get all the way behind the corner. Sam, can you hold both of them back?

Sam: Yep

Melody: No!!!!

Ella: No no no no let go. I’m not gonna let another one of my friends die!

She smiles encouragingly at you and then turns to put the code in. She says the numbers as she puts them in. After she’s done there’s a moment of silence.

“Guys!” Uchida shouts but it’s too late.

Sam: Oh no-

Melody: Sam run!!!! You have to survive!!

The gun comes out of the wall

Sam: Holy shit

*Ella jumps in front*

It doesn’t shoot

Uchida: Oh hey Ella. You too? Looks like we’re good?

Ella: Damn that was anticlimactic

Sam: Yeah...I’m glad y’all are okay

Ella: Yeah I was actually quite scared

Sam: So was I

The doors open with a light brighter than you’ve seen in months. You’re free. The doors are open. After so many days, executions, and murders, the game is over.

Sam: Holy shit...we’re free...goddamn that’s bright

Uchida: Oh my gods it is

*Ella starts to cry* I-I’m out in finally out!!

Melody: I haven’t seen the light in so long....It’s beautiful!

Uchida: I mean if you ignore the destroyed buildings, yeah it is.

Sam: Welp, let’s go kill a bitch *confident smile, new sprite*

Melody: We can do it, for everyone

Sam: Yeah...for everyone. Wait, does anyone have a weapon?

Ella: No…

Uchida: Oh shoot we left them in there

Sam: Crap

Melody: I guess we start a new journey to defeat Junko…

Uchida: Whatever, you guys are the hope ones, right? We can survive on hope! At least that’s what I heard that the hopeful ones said from this girl named Selena or something. She didn’t talk to me a lot. Loved talking to the one weirdo though. Anyway, we can survive out here! It’ll be ok!

Sam: It will be okay. We have ✨hope!✨

Uchida: Yeah!

Melody: Yeah!!!

Sam: So we need to go to Hope’s Peak, right?

Uchida: That was Hope's Peak

Sam: What? The high school

Uchida: Wait you want to go to the HIGH SCHOOL?! We just got out of a killing game.

Sam: Well yeah...we have to kill Junko, don’t we?

Uchida: Guys I don’t know if we should

Sam: Won’t she kill you if we don’t kill her first?

Ella: Yeah I don’t really want to...I’m kinda scared

Sam: So am I...should we just forget about it?

Uchida: She has pretty much everyone and everything. It’s said her sister can fight anyone or dodge any attack, no matter how many people or how much skill is involved. And she has like guns. Those aren’t good either.

Sam: Those definitely aren’t good

Melody: I want to gain justice for everyone though…

Sam: Why don’t we just find a place to live

Uchida: That sounds pretty nice

Ella: Anyone just like wanna move to Canada?

Sam: That sounds fun

Uchida: How are we even going to get there?

Sam: Uh we could walk?

Ella: Plane?

Sam: Or that

Ella: Boats?

Uchida: Good luck finding a plane that we could actually use. And I’m pretty sure we would drown if we tried to walk the ocean. Do you know how to use a boat?

Ella: My grandfather taught me how to drive a yacht

Sam: The ocean?

Uchida: Oh yeah. This is Japan. You’re in Japan right now

Sam: Oh shit what

Uchida: I didn’t say that? I swear I said that. Sorry.

Melody: Where should we go?

Ella: Canada

Sam: Home. We should go home. Where’s that?

Uchida: Why don’t we hang out here for now? Let’s just try to survive and maybe we’ll come across someone or something that would put us on the right path?

Sam: That sounds like a plan

Uchida: Right now we need to get as far away from here as possible. They’ll probably let us go but we can’t risk it.

Melody: Okay

Ella: Welp it’s a good thing I brought my backpack then huh *she holds her backpack out joyfully*

Uchida: Where in the actual heck did you get that

Ella: Eh that’s not important

Sam: Uh okay, anyway

Ella: What’s important is I got it and my hamsters are viben in it

Melody: Hamsters!!!!

Sam: Heck yeah hamsters!

Sam: We should find shelter

Melody: We should

Ella: Agreed

Uchida: Ok the backpack is cool and almost concerning but can we get going?

Sam: Yep

*They walk outside, and onto a dirt path*

Uchida: Wow this is a very nice path we’re walking on. Isn’t it nice?

Ella: Yeah it is

Melody: Yeah the flowers are blooming and pretty *mutters under her breath “reminds you of Sam”*

Sam: It is

Melody: Wow the sun is shining so bright! *mutters under her breath “like the future of Uchida x Sam”*

Uchida: I guess it is

Ella: Sooooo Uchida....do these flowers remind you of Sam or anything like that

Uchida: Wait woah what? Hold one wait a sec I didn’t even say anything to start this woah

Sam: C’mon guys, let’s focus. 

Ella: Hehehe

Uchida: Shut up

Sam: Ugh, ignore them

Uchida: I’ll try but they’re like right next to me

Ella: Wow the brickwork on this path is really strong *mutters under her breath “like the bond Sam and Uchida have”*

Uchida: It’s a dirt road dude

Ella: Oh- So it is

Uchida: Are you ok?

Ella: We’re fine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sam: Yeah... you guys are acting kind of strange

Melody: Uhmmmm no we are not

Sam: You really are...?

Uchida: Oh shoot what’s wrong? Holy frick did we miss something-

Sam: Fuck- What happened

Uchida: What is WRONG

Melody: Ummm you are missing something *mutters under her breath “the opportunity to k i s s”*

Sam: No?

Ella: Yes you are

Sam: I’m not? What am I missing

Ella: Never mind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Uchida: What are we missing? I swear I’ll try to fix it. I owe it to you guys. I don’t want you dying, you’re my friends.

Sam: That’s really sweet Uchida :)

Ella: Never mind you’ll find it soon

Uchida: You guys kinda suck, you know that? Specifically the two of you

Sam: They really do

Uchida: We’re gonna run away without you one day. You won’t see it coming.

*a little bit later*

Uchida: Oh my gods we’re gonna die out here

Sam: We can’t, not after everything

Melody: We will die out here let's find a place to stay

*even later*

Sam: What’s that?

Ella: What’s what?

Melody: What?

Sam: That *points vaguely in a direction*

Sam: It’s a building! It says something on it…Can anyone read that?

Ella: Titty typhoon

Sam: Titty what-?

Ella: Typhoon

Sam: I know, but like what-

Uchida: Like a boob hurricane?

Sam: I mean it’s the only building we’ve seen in a while…

Ella: I know right, it's perfect!

Sam: Maybe not perfect, but it works

Ella: No no no it’s perfect. Junko will never expect middle schoolers to be in a strip club!

Uchida: Guys we should probably keep going. I wasn’t lying when I called you all horny teens, I don’t trust you in there. Besides, this is too close…

Sam: Fine

Ella: Fine but if we don’t find a cute little Japanese home in the woods then we are coming straight back to the titty typhoon

Sam: Wait, why don’t we at least check it out? See if anything useful is in there

Uchida: Fine, I don’t want to give you even more reason to hate me, just go to the “titty typhoon”

Melody: Hehehe funny name heheh

Ella: Hehehehehe

Uchida: To think that I missed this so much..

*they walk inside*

Sam: Aannnddd it’s a strip club...welp I don’t know what I expected

Melody: Poles?!

Uchida: What would someone even do on that?

Ella: Put fairy lights on them duh

Melody: Aesthetic✨✨

Sam: Okay…

Uchida: “Oh yeah, I’m just gonna go skip around a pole with my clothes off. I’ll have men all over me.” Like what?

Sam: Yeah it’s a weird concept

Ella: Woah there are a lot of disco balls!!

Melody: Wow!! So sparkly!

Ella: We can have a party!!!!!!

Uchida: Oh my gods can we find a way to get music? Like please! Y’all know I live for dance parties. Or... we’ll now you have relearned that I live for dance parties

Sam: That would be so fun!

Melody: I love dancing!!

Uchida: Oh yeah I’d guess Ella would like parties

Melody: Ella l o v e s parties

Ella: I L O V E parties!!

Sam: She’s the ultimate party animal. It’s takes a lot of parties to have a talent for it

*Ella opens a closet and decorations like lights and unblown balloons are inside*

Sam: Ella, what do you have?

Ella: Unblown balloons, why?

Sam: Unblown... balloons....

Uchida: Oh my god animal balloons! Ella do you know how to make animal balloons?

Melody: Maybe we can blow them up for a more festive party??

Ella: Hell Yeah I know how to make animal balloons!

Sam: You really shouldn’t touch them…

Melody: Yayyy

*Ella takes one of the “balloons” out of the bag and blows it up, she then proceeds to make it into a dog shape*

Melody: A doggie!!

Sam: Cute!

Uchida: You guys are so cool I’m gonna cry

Sam: Don’t cry!

Melody: Don't cry Uchida!

Uchida: No they’re happy tears

Sam: Oh, that’s good 

Uchida: Actually my head hurts for all the crying I’ve been doing. I should probably stop that

Ella: So are we still not gonna live here?

Sam: Probably not

Uchida: We probably could if it wasn’t so close. It would be fun to live here

Sam: It would

Ella: Aww, welp time to look for a traditional Japanese home in the woods then!

Uchida: You guys have never been to Japan have you

*Ella gently picks up the box with her hamsters in it, she peeks inside it and smiles as she closes it back up* alrighty let’s go!

*Everyone opens up the door, but it’s raining so we close it* 

Sam: Oh shit

Uchida: Heck yeah! Let’s wait out the rain with a party!

Melody: Yay!

Sam: Okay!

Uchida: Guys I found a working *insert whatever the heck you can play loud music out of*!

Melody: Wow!!

Sam: Epic

Uchida: I’ll hit a party playlist

*Uchida plays some music* Wow this is some pretty cool music that I’ve never heard in my life

Melody: It’s really epic

Sam: Same, I wonder what happened when we were trapped?

Sam: There’s no chance that the music industry magically came back to life in two months

Sam: I guess you’re right, but anyway let’s enjoy the party

Ella: Oh no! HALSEY PROBABLY DIED!!!!!!

Uchida: Probably. Celebrity deaths started to be too much a couple months on so they stopped reporting them

Sam: Oh shit, that’s insane

Ella: Bruh Halsey was the best. Damnit and Emma Watson probably died too. Hey guys I found a wireless speaker!

Uchida: Heck yeah! Upgrade!

Melody: Awesome!

Sam: Nice!

Ella: Awesome and there’s a CD of some sort on this table, I wonder what music is on it

Sam: Play it!

Alright *she pops it into the CD area and Girl in red “Girls” starts to play*

Sam: Hell yeah girl in red! Hey, Uchida. You, uh, listen to girl in red, right?

Uchida: Oh my god. Uh. Yes. Yes I listen to girl in red.

*Ella and Melody exchange Lenny faces*

Melody: Heheheh

Ella: Hey guys the rain stopped I bet there’s a rainbow, wanna go to the roof and see it

Sam: Yeah! C’mon Uchida! *soft, gay smile*

*Ella grabs the box with her hamsters in one hand and the Stereo in the other as they go to the roof*

*Sam grabs Uchida’s hand, and everyone goes up the staircase in the back up to the roof*

Melody: Wow the view is nice

Sam: Wow, it’s beautiful up here

Uchida: Yeah it is. I haven’t seen something like this in forever

*The song changes to we fell in love in October. The mood turns slightly more melancholy as Ella smiles sadly*

Sam: Neither have I

Uchida: I never thought I’d be admiring the view from the top of the strip club

Sam: Same, heh. Look! A rainbow!

Uchida: Oh wow I didn’t notice that. It's amazing. I don’t know how I didn’t see it.

Sam: Yeah...Let’s get closer!

*Sam pulls Uchida over to the edge of the roof and they sit down really close to the edge with their feet dangling off. Uchida is clinging to Sam to avoid falling off*

Uchida: Ahh we’re gonna fall off-

Sam: We’ll be fine, okay?

Uchida: If I fall I’m blaming you

Sam: Ha, that’s valid

*Ella puts the stereo down and pulls a picture of Lily out of her bag and places it next to her*

*Ella smiles sadly* we made it Lily, I wish you could have been here to see this

Melody: I should totally paint this moment!

Uchida: Ella I’m so sorry

Ella: Huh...oh no it’s fine she’s not gone, she will always be with us no matter what

Sam: You’re right. All of them will *sad smile*

Melody: I think they are smiling at us and are very proud of us, because I think this rainbow was sent from them

Sam: I agree

*Ella starts humming along to the song we fell in love in october* this song makes me think of Lily so it makes me happy to hear it *genuine smile sprite*

Sam: Yeah, that song sounds like something she would like. I wish I got to know her better

*Melody takes out a couple pots of paints and starts painting a canvas*

Uchida: Where did you even get a pot?

Sam: Wow. This is quite the moment

*the song changes to “dead girl in the pool”* 

Ella: Oop- I- well I think that’s enough music for now

Sam: That’s a bright rainbow, isn’t it? Maybe I can’t remember what they’re supposed to look like but I swear it’s brighter than normal

Ella: Hey look, a double rainbow!! *excitedly jumps up and runs to the side of the roof with the picture in her hand*

Uchida: It’s like something from a cartoon or anime. The colors are so bright and each of them are right there. 

Ella: Yeah in real life you can only see three of the colors but this is a perfect rainbow

Uchida: I’ve never seen a double rainbow before…

Ella: Really!!!

Sam: This is a *really* special moment, huh?

*Uchida puts her head on Sam's shoulder, both of them flushed to the color of the red in the sky in front of them*

Uchida: Oh I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’ll just like... move 

When she jumps back she almost falls off.

Sam: Whoa-

Uchida: Holy heck hold on I’m trying not to die-

Sam: No, I’m not uncomfortable, and you don’t have to move *moves closer to her again, both of them still blushing strongly*

Uchida: Oh. Thank you. Sorry for that. Um. thanks.

Sam: You’re good

*a few silent minutes go by, filled only by the sound of girl in red playing faintly*

Sam: Uh- we’re really, uh, close…

Uchida: Yeah I guess we are. Well like, I know we are but... um…

Sam: Um, I know we’ve known each other for like a few hours? But technically 2 years? But uh…

Uchida: Yeah I guess this is pretty weird for you. Sorry.

Sam: No, it’s not weird. Maybe a little odd but definitely not bad

Uchida: I know we knew each other and we were close but you just... don’t. It actually really sucks

Sam: I get that…

Uchida: You don’t remember me or knowing anyone else here for more than a couple months when we’ve known each other for *years*

Sam: Mhm

Uchida: I’m trying really hard to make this normal for you guys but it’s really hard. I owe it and so much more to you though, I’m the reason we’re sitting on top of a strip club with dead friends.

Sam: Maybe we could...uh, maybe start again? I think you’re really cool...minus the murder...and apparently past me did too. So, uh..yeah

Uchida: You want that?

Sam: Yeah, but only if you do *soft smile, that’s apparently a sprite now*

Uchida: I killed your friends and you don’t know me and we’re just gonna move past that?

Sam: Look, you were forced too. I miss them. A lot. But you aren’t the big bad guy

Uchida: No, I’m just the slightly smaller bad guy that dies in the first book to reveal the bigger bad guy

Sam: You’ve definitely proven you want to help us. C’mon, don’t make yourself worse than you are

Uchida: If anything I’m making myself better than I am. You’re forgetting the murder part.

Sam: You’re not a bad person, okay?

Uchida: By the standards of any normal human being I am. I think you’re just emotionally numb towards murder at this point.

Sam: Maybe I am. Oh well. We’re all fucked up. Might as well try to make a normal life, even through the fucked up-ness of this whole situation

Uchida: Being able to just have a normal life with you guys would be the most I could ever ask for. We could live in some tiny cabin or abandoned house together. It could be a nice life. As nice of a life as we could have knowing that the others didn’t get to have one.

Sam: I would love that. I’m sure the others would

Uchida: Maybe if I’d just had that heart attack I thought I’d have when I saw you again you’d all be ok.

Sam: Let’s just let ourselves free from the burden of everything Junko has done, and just live happily in memory of the others. I doubt it, you were the reason we escaped

*Ella turns up the girl in red*

Uchida: What would even happen if the mastermind dies during the game?

Sam: I don’t know, but let’s not worry about that right now, okay?

*Sam looks into Uchida’s eyes from her position of basically hugging her* Hey, uh. Can I do a thing?

Uchida: What?

Sam: Uh...could I. Uh. Maybe...um, kiss you? Maybe? You don’t have to say uh yes or anything

Uchida: I um... I absolutely have to say yes, I couldn’t say no

*Sam puts her hands on Uchida’s waist or neck idk how kisses work. Sam closes her eyes and slowly leans either up or down to connect their lips. Uchida recoils ever so slightly, but only for a second before pressing her lips against Sam’s with the same amount of vigor, relishing the experience of kissing her girlfriend for the first time in who knows how long* (I only wrote that because all my friends wanted a description of the kiss-)

*Sam and Uchida are smiling at each other in a really gay way, their faces inches apart, practically sitting on each other*

Sam: Whoa wait holy shit *pulls away and nearly drops Uchida off the edge* Those guys are still here. *looks over where Ella, Melody, and Lily are watching us*

*Ella claps*

Sam: Fuck you

Uchida: Ella I swear to god-

Sam: Were you guys here the whole time

Melody: Ummmmmmm we’ve been staring at you guys while listening to girl in red this whole time so yessss

Uchida: Every darn time

Sam: Every time? Did this happen more than once?

Uchida: Dude we dated with them around, of course it happened more than once

Sam: I meant them being weird voyeurs, but yeah true.

*a little gay later*

Sam: Shouldn’t we get going? We probably shouldn’t linger in a single place for too long

Ella: Yeah good idea

Uchida: You’re right. I was having a lot of fun here though. I’m glad we stopped by. Is there any way we could take the music with us?

Sam: Maybe?

Uchida: Do we have everything?

Sam: Yep, I’m pretty sure

Uchida: Let’s get moving then. Maybe if we’re safer in the future we can come back here and visit it. That’ll be some strange nostalgia.

Ella: Yeah haha

Sam: Strange may be an understatement. Should we continue down the path?

Uchida: Yeah. It’ll be easier to track us but it’s much safer to stay on the path, believe me.

*Uchida and Sam reluctantly get up, and everyone walks back to the path*

Uchida: Yayyy dirt

Sam: It’s honestly a little weird how much I’ve missed things like dirt and the sky. No one should miss the sky. Or dirt

Ella: Agreed

Uchida: I remember saying hello to the stars every night. It was for a book character. You guys made fun of me for it when you found out.

Sam: That’s really wholesome-

Ella: Hehe sounds like something I would make fun of

Uchida: It didn’t help that the character’s name was Bob

Sam: bOB-

*Ella wheezes*

Uchida: Shut up! He was adorable! He had a kitten named small Bob

Sam: That’s adorable-

Ella: It’s definitely way better than book characters I come up with

Uchida: Yeah well the person who came up with this one was an experienced, world renowned writer so that makes sense

Sam: I mean technically, by definition, mine are better, but I’m starting to seriously doubt that

Uchida: Bob was one of the best characters and his development was gold. Bob is a god. He’s technically a titan but still. Anyways, I’m getting the urge to run. You guys wanna run?

Sam: Sure!

Uchida: Heck yeah. Race or no? I’d rather not.

Sam: Nah

*They all nyoom. Ella ran slower than the others trying not to shake the box her hamsters are in*

Uchida: I’m actually gonna die from exhaustion but I’m outrunning you plebeians

Sam: Plebeians? That’s a big word. Also please don’t die- All of us have desk talents/desk pasts. We should probably stop heh

Ella: Except for me

Uchida: I bet all that dancing was real exhausting. I feel so bad for you.

Ella: Haha it is but it’s so fun

Uchida: I’m gonna... I’m gonna take a break. My asthma is catching up to me. Which is impressive, as I was running fast

Melody: Let’s rest

Sam: Y-yeah...In hindsight, this probably wasn’t the best idea

Ella: I hope I didn’t scare my hamster’s *peeks in the box*

Sam: Are they okay?

Melody: Are they alright???

Ella: Yeah there okay just a bit startled *smiles*

Sam: That’s good

Uchida: Oh my god a house. Guys I see like a real house

Melody: Actually?

Uchida: With a roof and walls and everything

Sam: Whoa

Ella: Yay!!

Uchida: Maybe it had like a golf cart or bikes or something

Sam: Wait actually?

Uchida: I mean we can hope, right?

Ella: Come on let’s go!

Uchida: I feel bad just breaking in to a house though

Sam: Bro it’s the apocalypse

Ella: Well then we’ll knock. Polite ass bitch *knocks politely*

Uchida: No ones home…

Sam: Let’s gently kick the door down politely

Uchida: You guys are so weird

*Ella kicks the door down aggressively* Hell yeah!

Sam: Hell yeah that was epic

Uchida: Guys I found a car!

Melody: Woah!

Uchida: I don’t know if it works though…

Sam: Let’s test it

Melody: There are no keys though

Uchida: Maybe they’re in the house?

Sam: That makes sense

*They go in the house*

Sam: Wow, this is quite something

Uchida: I found keys!

Sam: Nice!

Melody: Yay! Let’s go in the car to see if it works!

Sam: Yeah! Who should drive? Uchida, you’re the oldest, right?

Uchida: I think? I don’t really know.

Sam: Ah. Well, you should probably drive then

Uchida: I mean we’re all sixteen in at most a year. This should be ok, right?

Sam: Whoa wait what. Oh yeah, the memory thing never mind. Yeah I’m sure it’s fine

Uchida: Oh sorry. That’s probably still a big thing, isn’t it

Sam: Yeah…

Uchida: Anyway, I should be able to drive this. I mean I saw people doing it in like movies and stuff like two years ago.

Sam: Alright, here I might be able to talk you through it? *gets in passengers seat*

Uchida: I know from reading that it is not in fact like riding a bike

Sam: Definitely very different

Uchida: Alright let’s just do this

Uchida: I start with turning the key. Then the gas. Oh shoot that’s the brakes. Gas 

You shoot forward running over multiple others things in the garage and breaking through the door

Sam: Whoa- Uchida the goddamn brakes-

Melody: WOAHHHHHH HAHA THIS IS FUNNN

Uchida: Holy shi- shoot. Holy shoot. I think we may die tonight

Sam: UCHIDA NO-

She yanks the wheel to the side and the car just barely avoids hitting a tree.

Sam: STOP THE FUCKING CAR

Uchida: I’M SORRY I’M TRYING HERE

Sam: LET ME DO IT

Uchida: NO I GOT THIS

Sam: YOU REALLY DON'T

Uchida: I’M DRIVING MORE THAN YOU RIGHT NOW

Sam: YOUR DRIVING IS SHITTY

Uchida: WELL I'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE IM SORRY

Sam: IF YOU WERE SOERY YOU WOULD HAVE PRESSED ON THE FUCKING BRAKES

Uchida: I'M NOT THINKING STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW OK

Sam: THEN WHY ARE YOU DRIVING. BUT ANYWAY S T O P

The car lurches to a sudden stop, throwing you all forward

Sam: Whoa- Thank god

Melody: WHAOOO

Sam: Oh hi Mel please get off me-

Melody: Ummm what do you meannnnn I’m not even close to youuuuu

Sam: Oh shit- Welp. Uchida?

Uchida: Yes?

Sam: Please never go near a car again. Also please get off me this isn’t comfortable for either of us

Uchida: I mean I’m pretty okay with it

Sam: As am I, but I meant physically. You’re like sprawled out over the entire front part of the car

Uchida: Fine

Sam: We can cuddle when you haven’t crashed this car into like 4 trees, alright?

Uchida: I’m holding you to that. We’re doing that. I don’t know how you’re already ok with that but you’re gonna have to be now.

Sam: Melody? Ella? Are y’all okay?

Melody: Yesss

Ella: Yup

Sam: Can you get out and survey the damage?

Uchida: There’s no damage. Nothing happened. Let me try again.

Sam: Hell fucking no

Uchida: Absolutely nothing went wrong last time

Sam: Absolutely everything went wrong

Uchida: Why do you do this to me

Sam: Because I don’t want to die at your hands. Here, why don’t you get out of the car and let someone else try?

Uchida: Yeah someone else go drive I’ll be in the back, don’t- don’t look at me Kay?

Sam: Hey, are you okay? We didn’t expect you to know how to drive

Uchida: No I’m good. But seriously, I’m going to the back now.

Sam: Alright...Who wants to drive?

Ella: Not me

Melody: I don’t think I can

Sam: Fine. I’ll try. I mean I can write about it, so maybe I can do it? Alright. I apologize in advance

*Sam gingerly presses on the gas, sending the car forward slightly. “Whoa!” Does it again, but this time she turn the steering wheel and move the car back to the remnants of the road*

Uchida: See? You’re too careful to drive!

Sam: Says the person who destroyed the garage door. Uh. Does anyone remember where the house was…

Uchida: We’re not that far, it’s right there dude

Sam: Oh, thanks. Wait shit how do you park?

Melody: Ummmmmm brake button??

*Sam stops the car a bit from the house with a harsh kick/step to the brakes* Fuck sorry

Uchida: See? You’re no better.

Sam: Not really, no. C’mon, let’s stop messing around with the car and check out the house. Are we far enough away for now?

Uchida: Dude we need to leave. We found a car. Let’s just go.

Sam: Are you sure? We need a better shelter than a car, and there’s probably not a lot of gas. We should save if for getting away if they find us

Uchida: If there’s not a lot of gas we need to find a place with gas ASAP

Sam: We shouldn’t waste the gas on that though. We can do that by foot

Uchida: Yeah but it would be a lot easier to use the car. Besides, then what’s the point of having a car?

Sam: Escape. Fast escape. I mean if you want too you can try and find stuff, but I want to check out the house if that’s okay

Uchida: Yeah but it won’t help if we’re caught looking for gas without the car. We’d have to waste time doing that and then walking back.

Sam: True…

Uchida: Besides, we’re not pacing anything in that, none of us can drive. Let’s just grab some food and supplies and go

Sam: Fine. Whoa, this place isn’t too bad for being abandoned

Uchida: I mean almost completely destroyed buildings are in right now so I guess this place is very fashionable

Sam: Hey Ella, can I stock your backpack with important stuff real quick?

Uchida: Maybe I can find a bag?

Sam: That would be super helpful too. I’ll check the kitchen and rooms around it. Damn are we dumb, we really should have taken stuff from Hope’s Peak

Uchida: I mean that’s stealing from a school though

Sam: It’s the apocalypse bro

*They walk into the kitchen*

Uchida: But there’s still rules and like morals

Sam: Stealing from an abandoned school isn’t against my morals. Alright. Actually we should probably try to find something to carry things in

Uchida: Oh also if you find clothes, I’d appreciate them. I hate these. The skirt is too tiny. I feel exposed.

Sam: Oh yeah we should steal clothes too shouldn’t we. Hey, can you try to find a backpack or something? Ella’s probably isn’t enough

Uchida: Maybe we could try to make something out of a towel? Do they even have towels?

Sam: That would work

Uchida: This place doesn’t look like it’s been looted before which is strange… This may be a trap

Sam: Why would a trap include a fully working car? Look, we’ll leave in a little, but we need stuff

Uchida: Maybe people know that a lot of people need a fully working car? 

Sam: We can wonder after we’re far gone

Uchida: Sure whatever

Uchida: I found some plastic baggies. Would they work?

Sam: Definitely

Uchida: Maybe bedrooms would have something

Sam: Yeah. We should probably take blankets if we’re living in that car

Uchida: Those would be nice

Sam: Should we split up?

Uchida: Absolutely not

Sam: That’s fair

Uchida: Is this a kids room?

Sam: Probably…

Uchida: It’s cute I guess…

Sam: Yeah...Welp. Let’s take stuff

Uchida: Wording like that makes me feel bad

Sam: Ah, sorry

Uchida: It’s ok. It’s not the most honorable thing either way.

Sam: Yeah…

Uchida: I found a backpack! It has this cute frog on it!

Sam: That’s cute! Should we try to find the parent’s room?

Uchida: Yeah sure

Sam: Oh, I think this is it

*Hhhh I’m really sorry but we never actually finished it, I promise we’re planning to like next week check back on Thursday or Friday I suppose*

CHAPTER 5 FINISHED. STUDENTS REMAINING: 5 (Word count for it is ???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What didcha think? One again, who was your favorite character? Your favorite chapter? Your favorite ship? Your favorite death? Comments? *constructive* criticism? Did I misspell anything? Google docs sucks and can suck my pp, so I’m gonna blame it on that if I did


	8. Shitty Character Summaries + Last Words and Author’s Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is

Avery  
Ultimate Lawyer  
She really said bonk

Pavi  
Ultimate Taekwondoe Master  
Denki kaminari kinnie

Lily D  
Ultimate Bassist  
Damn she never got to find her bass

Sarah  
Ultimate Psychopath  
The homosexual supporting cast

Adrienne  
Ultimate Clairvoyant  
Pew pew motherfricker

Estelle  
Ultimate Arsonist  
Heh, fire

Alison  
Ultimate Bully  
Rip

Ella  
Ultimate Party Animal  
Ships Sam and Uchida

Elliot  
Ultimate Engineer  
Hehe hammer go brr

Sam  
Ultimate Writer  
Ships Sam and Uchida

Lily F  
Ultimate Psychic  
Isnt the murderer

Melody  
Ultimate Artist  
Ships Sam and Uchida

Uchida  
Ultimate Mastermind/Despair/She kinda doesn’t have a talent  
The man behind the slaughter

Cannon ships:  
Sam x Uchida  
Ella x Lily D  
Avery x Sarah (they’re not dating irl lmao they were accidentally super gay for each other)

Everyone’s last words:  
Elliot: See you all in hell <3  
Sarah: Bring me to Avery  
Avery: Yeah, please you’re a good friend to me but I want to get some rest  
Estelle: Shut up and watch me die  
Alison: This Junko hoe seems kinda weird doe (she didn’t even play on the day of her death 😾)  
Pavi: I hate all of you. Fuck you (once again she didn’t play on her death day 😾)  
Lily D: Agh this place is so boringggg (she probably said other stuff but we didn’t get a flashback to right before she died)  
Adrienne: Please...kill her for me...please- do it, please..(That minute when you pick your gf over your best friend, whom your gf killed-) 

We’re gonna cosplay our characters, so follow my TikTok if you like this lmao it’s @grantedardor.cos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it funny? That was the goal


End file.
